Is it Love or War?
by Mikki13245678
Summary: (Remember to read the sequel, I Choose You)Annabeth Chase has been a nerd and an outcast all through high school, and hated Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson has been popular and had girls falling at his feet, and hated Annabeth Chase. What happens when they both attend Goode University and have to be roommates for a year?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like it! Please review!**

* * *

Annabeth's pov

I walked in to the lobby of my dorm house. Finally, I was free from my evil stepmother. She literally made life a living hell. My dad didn't even notice the bullying taken place. He never cared, until I left. Now, I am better off and at Goode University, studying to be an architect. In the big apple, New York City.

I walked over to the front desk. A guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes stood behind it.

"May I help you?" He asked looking bored.

"Yeah, I'm Annabeth Chase. I called a week ago." I responded.

He typed something on the computer, then went into a door and pulled out two keys.

"Room 315." He said not looking at my face. He gave me the keys and I walked over to the elevator. I pressed my floor number.

"Wait!" A shout came from a girl with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She had black jeans and a black tee that said, "Death to Barbie" on it.

I held the elevator. "Thanks." She said The girl was about to press a button, but dropped her arm. Were probably on the same floor.

"Hey, I've never seen you before." The girl said.

"I'm new." I clarified.

"Cool. My names Thalia Grace. It's my second year." She introduced herself.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." I smiled. We shook hands.

"What room are you?" Thalia asked.

"Room 315."

"Oh, mines right next to yours. I'm in 314. I can show you around if you want"

"Thanks, Thalia." I beamed.

"No problem. I'll show you and my little cousin around, too. He's a freshman." She said.

"Ok, sweet." The elevator stopped. I walked with Thalia. We walked together in a comfortable silence When we go to our room, she spun around.

"Hey, let's exchange numbers." I gave her my phone and she gave me hers. We parted ways.

I jiggled the key into the lock on my new dorm room. New. Everything is going to be new.

I finally got it opened and walked in. I set my suit case on the ground and looked around. It had a Kitchen/dining room that led into a T.V room. Another door led to a bedroom with to single beds on separate walls. Another door led to a bathroom.

I was looking in the bedroom when I heard a voice, "Hey." I spun around to face a boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes. He had a lean, but muscular body and was wearing some black khakis and a white T-shirt. Also known as the boy who I hated since the 6th grade. Percy Jackson.

"You again." I said with disgust. The smile on his face faded and into a glare.

"What are you doing here, _Chase_." He with distaste.

"Going to college, _Jackson_. Something I thought you'd never achieve." I crossed my arms. That boy made my blood boil. Ever since he ditched me in 6th grade, we became sworn enemies. He ditched me for the popular kids, leaving me friendless.

"Well, why do you have to be my roommate." Shit. Shit, shit, shit. No way is this happening. He smirked.

"It seems I have-" He got cut off by a knock on the door. I rushed to get it, pushing his shoulder in the process. He ran after me.

"Hey Thalia. What brings you here?" I asked. She looked at Percy and her smile grew.

"I'm here to tell you guys that will be leaving in a hour for a tour." She informed.

"What do you mean, "you guys". I asked with caution.

"Percy's my cousin." She smirked. No way was this happening.

"Wait a minute, how are your and this asshole related?" She laughed.

"This asshole's and my father's are brothers." Thalia explained.

"Nice to see you, too, Thalia." Percy grumbled behind me. Thalia walked over and punched him in the arm.

"Hey!." Percy rubbed his arm.

"Likewise. Well, I will see you two later, bye." She walked out of the room, leaving my alone with _him._

We stood there in silence, just glaring at each other.

"What you looking at, Chase?" He called.

"Definitely not your ugly face, Jackson." I snapped.

"Any girl would be lucky to look upon my face."

"I loathe you." I grumbled.

"Love you, too!" Sarcasm dripped off of every word. I groaned.

"Can we try to get along?" I suggested.

His face softened, "Fine. But no promises." He walked away.

* * *

An hour later, Thalia picked us up and gave us a tour of the campus. Percy and I bickered a few times, but that was it. Other than that, I didn't talked to him. After the tour we decided to get some froyo.

"So, what's the deal with you guys?" Thalia asked.

"What do you mean?" Percy puzzled.

"Why do you guys hate each other?" I immediately jumped in before Percy before could say something.

"Well, we used to be friends before he ditched me in 6th grade." I shot a glare at Percy.

"For your information, I wasn't the only one giving up on our friendship." He retorted. I was about to say something else when Thalia joined in.

"I remember now. Percy would come home gushing about a girl with golden blonde hair and grey eyes. He said that they were best friends forever." She said wistfully.

"Well, obviously that didn't happen." I snapped.

"Hey, will you quit it? That was in the past, so get over it." Percy yelled, causing some people to look.

I stood up. Rage in my eyes. "I'm sorry that your the one who walked out, you spoiled little brat!" I shouted with anger.

"At least I have friends and is not a social out cast!" Percy argued.

"How do you know I have know friends? Are you stalking me, creep?" I retorted. I crossed my arms.

"No. It's because I know you Chase. You are a nobody. Isn't that why I left you?" He must've known the harshness to his words because his face changed to sympathy and regret.

"YES, BECAUSE I'M A NOBODY AND NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME. ISN'T THAT WHY EVERYONE LEFT ME? AT LEAST I HAVE A GOOD HEART AND A SOUL. BECAUSE YOU DONT, PERCY JACKSON. At least, I didn't become a horrible person for popularity. Congratulations, Percy. You have what you want. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE." A silent tear rolled down my cheek.

I walked out of the shop, regardless of the calls of my name behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you guys like my story so far! Do you guys want Luke to be in this? On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the series.**

Percy's pov

I'm such an idiot.

Why would I say that to her?

Answer: I don't know.

I shouldn't have said that. The look on Annabeth's face made me feel more guilty than I am for ditching her. I can't handle hurting her again. I'm such a , why should I be guilty? I was rising and she wasn't it. She wasn't good enough. I was. I had a chance to be popular and I took it. It's not my fault she isn't popular material.

After froyo, Thalia and I went back to the dorms.

"See you later, Kelp Head." She yelled.

"Bye, Pinecone Face." I smirked, remembering the old nickname.

I walked into my dorm. Annabeth was on the couch reading a book. I sat down beside her. She changed out of her clothes into some sweats, but her golden blonde hair was still in a ponytail. Her stormy grey eyes were always calculating and focused.

Before I could even get a word out, Annabeth, not looking up from her book, put her pointer finger, silencing me.

" I don't want to hear it." She said.

"But-"

"No." She looked up from her book and gave me hard glare. I backed off and retreated to my room.

I decided I had nothing else to do, so I called my mom.

"Hey mom!" I said.

"Percy! How's college? Who's your roommate? How's Thalia?" She shot at me.

"Good, Annabeth, and great." I informed. I prayed that she wouldn't stop at the second answer.

"Annabeth Chase?" Crap. "I haven't seen her since your were in 6th grade!"

" Yeah, Annabeth Chase." I said dreading the topic.

"I always thought you guys would fall in love and go to college and get married and have kids! Now, it can happen!" She said in a dreamy voice.

"Mom!" I yelled. There was a giggle behind and I looked up. I saw Annabeth in the door way. Once are eyes met, she gave me a glare and walked in to the room and plopped on her bed.

"What? I was just saying what a lovely couple you and Annabeth would make." My mom said rather loudly.

"No! She hates me. And it hasn't been long since Rachel." Rachel Dare was my girlfriend in high

school. She broke up with me over the summer because long distance relationships don't "work for her". What ever that means. Even after the break up, I'm still in love with her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth clench her hands. Of course she would hate Rachel.

"Ok, sweetie. Whatever you say. I got to go, bye!" She hung up.

The rest of the night, I watched T.V, but eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, Annabeth was gone.

Annabeth's pov

When I woke up, Percy was still asleep. I shook my head at the drool that was coming out of his mouth.

For now, I was ignoring him. What he said was harsh and not ok with me. I wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I only put on some BB Cream and mascara for makeup. I through my hair into a ponytail. I wore dark blue shorts, since it's still summer, and a orange T-shirt.

When I was putting my grey converse, I heard a knock on the door. I went over to the door and opened it. Thalia had a sympathetic look on he face and a boy standing behind her.

"I'm sorry for my cousin, yesterday. He shouldn't have said that." She apologized.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." I smiled.

"This is my brother Jason, he's a freshman, too." She said referencing to the boy behind her. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was tall and had tan skin with a scar on his chin.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth." I stuck out my had for him to shake.

"Hey, nice to meet you, too." He took my hand.

"Where's the half-fish?" Thalia asked. I laughed.

"You mean Percy? He's still sleeping."

"Ok, let's go."

We went to eat breakfast in the dining hall. I met a girl named Piper, which Thalia told me Jason has a thing for. After that, we all went to go pick up my schedule.

 _Name: Annabeth Chase._

 _Year: 1_

 _Classes:_

 _1\. English: 8:00-8:45_

 _Architecture 101: 8:48-11:30_

 _Lunch: 11:33-12:30_

 _Math: 12:35-1:20_

 _Ancient Greek:2:15_

 _Business: 2:17-3:20_

The rest of the day, it was the usual first day speech. The only classes I had with Percy was Ancient Greek and math. Unfortunately, he sat next to me in both of them.

A few days later, I set into a routine. Go to classes, hang out with friends, ignore Percy. To my luck, Percy also knew Jason and Piper and hung out with us, too! Note the sarcasm. It was getting harder and harder to ignore him. And the worst part, I couldn't stop thinking about him! How his face is scrunched up when he's focus. How the light shows on his face. How his eyes light up when he talks about Marine Biology. How he is all groggy in the morning. And the beautiful sea green eyes. They're so warm and inviting. I can stare at them for hours. _No, Annabeth, stop thinking about him!_

One day, I walked into my dorm and went to go get a snack in the kitchen. I scrolled through the pantry and settled on a cup of hot chocolate. I got out two mixes (I like to double mine) and placed them on the counter. I opened up the cabinet where Percy put the cups when I made him do the dishes. He didn't realize that he was at least 5 inches taller them me, because the coffee mugs were on the top shelf.

I reached for one with black and white polka dots. Crap, I'm too short. I reached up again. Nope. I resorted to standing on my tiptoes. My hand barely touched the cup. I heard a low chuckle from behind me. I spun around.

"You need help with that?" Percy asked with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Not from you." I turned back around and reached up again, still my hand hardly touched the cup. I let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You sure?" Percy asked again.

"Fine." I stepped back, crossing my arms. Percy walked pass me, brushing my arm. It send a electricity through my body. My eyes widened. It's probably nothing right? Something with static.

He reached up and and grabbed the cup with no problem. The thing is, he still had his hand in the air, holding the cup.

"Hey! Give me the cup!" I said.

"Forgive me, then I will." He said seriously.

"Percy-"

"No, Annabeth, it's my turn to talking. I regret what I said, it was a mistake. I'm sorry, Wise girl. I take it back. I never meant to hurt you." My heart stopped at the old nickname.

"Fine." I said.

Percy wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey Perce, your squeezing a little to hard." He let me go immediately.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's ok, Seaweed brain." I said softly.

"Annabeth, can we try to be friends?" He asked.

"Of course. Hot chocolate?" I asked. He nodded his head and got out another cup.

I went in the pantry and got out two more mixes. He passed me the cup. I poured the mixes in while he heated up some water. We poured the water in and stirred.

"Whip cream and marshmallows?" Percy asked.

"Yep."

After we made are hot chocolate, we sat down at the counter.

"Remember that day when I got sick and you took care of me, but then you got sick too and then we were sick together?" Percy asked randomly.

"Yeah, what about it?" I puzzled.

"That was when we were inseparable. I just miss those times." Percy blushed.

"I know you do, Seaweed brain. We just drifted. But we're here now." I said.

"Yeah, we're together now."

The rest of the day, we went down memory lane. And, honestly, I couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I can't believe I have over 300 views in only 2 chapters! It really means a lot to me! I wanted to make it clear that Percy and Annabeth are mean to each other in the beginning, but they did hate each other since 6th grade. Don't worry they're not as mean as they are to each other! You'll see the sweet parts of them! Please review!**

 **I hate pertemis: I was thinking to do something to add more drama. Thanks for your suggestion! I think it would be great to do that and it would add more dimension to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series.**

Percy's pov

I was walking down the hallway when I spotted an old "friend" of mine. And he was with Annabeth. I quickened my pace, hoping they wouldn't see me. Then, Annabeth walked away and he made his way over to me.

"Percy Jackson. My my, it's a surprise seeing you here."

"Luke." I said his name with distaste.

Luke was a huge player and for a while, I was too. He was about a year older than me and I knew he went to Goode University. I just hoped I wouldn't run into him. In my freshman year of high school, he took me into his little group and then I was known as the player that I was. I realized I didn't want to be that way after Rachel, the end of the school year.

Luke was a conniving, sneaky bastard. He was also the reason Rachel and I broke up. Rachel cheated on me with him, but she never knew I knew. In the end, she broke up with me and still doesn't know how I know about her cheating on me. But hey, I've moved on.

I had a problem. Luke and me made a bet in freshman year, he would give me a challenge each year, a girl challenge, and I would have to do it. If I completed the challenge, I wouldn't get another challenge the following year. If I didn't complete it, I would have to do two extreme challenges. I never bailed. This year, was a challenge year.

"Oh, Percy, don't look so down. I know this challenge will be the best one yet."

"Get on with it, Luke. I have places to be and people to see." I rolled my eyes.

" Don't worry Perce, Annabeth Chase will be always be waiting for you. And I'll be waiting for you to break her heart." He smirked.

No. Not Annabeth. I can't do that to her, like I did to others. But those other girls won't feel the pain

Annabeth will. Annabeth was big on trust and loyalty, especially after the way her parents practically disowned her. And after I left her.

I clenched my jaw and squeezed my hands, "No, not her." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, her Percy. I'm sure you'll have fun. I know I will have fun with her after you break her heart. You know what will happen if you don't." He walked away. I was going to kill him.

* * *

Annabeth pov

I walked away from Luke, who I could already tell how much of a player he is. I walked into my dorm room and into my bedroom. I changed into an over sized shirt and some shorts, seeing how I wasn't going anywhere. I sat down at my desk and started my homework. A few minutes later, an angry Percy walked in. What's his deal?

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked in confusion.

He looked up from his pacing, "Nothing." He looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. Percy sat down at his desk and started homework. I saw him taking out the algebra review we were assigned.

A few minutes later, he grumbled in frustration. I waltzed over to him and knelt down and looked over his work. He had messy hand writing, but still legible. He had two problems done already and one was wrong. (I already done the sheet.) He was stuck on one that was..

 _x+(x-62)=162_

 _2x-62=162_

 _2x=224_

 _x=?_

"You need to look at the whole problem and then try to solve for x. The problem is set up to give you clues of what x is. Use all the problems to solve for x, not one." I said.

"Thanks, Annabeth. Can you help me more?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, of course." I gave him a soft smile. I dragged my chair over to Percy.

The next half an hour, Percy finished his math homework and now we are on English. We just had to write a paragraph about how we feel about an exert he gave to us to read.

"Ok, start reading." I said to Percy. He picked up the paper and squinted. He scrolled over it. Then, he put it down in frustration.

"I can't." He sighed. He was looking down, avoiding eye contact.

"Why not?" I asked my voice laced in curiosity.

"I just can't!" He snapped. I put a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped and looked at me.

"Hey Percy." I said gently and soft.

"I...I have...I have dyslexia." He admitted.

"I know, Seaweed brain."

"You remember?" A smile grew on his face.

"Of course, I remembered." I said.

" I didn't think you did." He said.

"Well, I do. Now, back to work."

Percy's pov (will go into next chapter)

In about an hour, we were done. I admit, it's fun hanging with Annabeth again. We were falling into are old ways around each other.

"Hey Annabeth?" I asked. We were done putting are homework away.

"Hmm?" She hummed in response. I walked over to her.

"Thank you, Wise girl." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Your welcome, Seaweed brain." She murmured. I surprised myself and kissed her forehead. She blushed slightly pink and I don't think I looked any different.

"Hey, how about we go get smoothies? My treat." I said.

"Yeah, sure. Let me change first."

I waited for her while she changed and went over the past few hours in my head. And I felt guilty. When I was getting help from Annabeth with homework, he only thing I could think about is how I'm going to break her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! You guys are so awesome! Every one has been wanting me to update, so I decided to treat you guys to a chapter. This chapter there is going to be more drama and you guys are going to find out Percy's plans to make Annabeth fall in love with him!**

 **Question: How often do you guys want me to update? Often, but short chapters. Or spread out, but long chapters? If I get seven reviews answering this question, I'll do an extra long chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series.**

Percy's pov

I can't stop thinking about that stupid challenge Luke is making me do. Annabeth and I just started our friendship and I don't want to hurt her again. It's fun hanging out with her again. Not to mention I'm still guilty about the last time I ditched her. I can't do that again. I'll just ignore the challenge. Yeah, I'll do that. Besides, you can't make someone fall in love with you. Right?

Annabeth and I are going to get some smoothies and catch up. We haven't spoke to each other in years.

Well, we spoke. It was just very colorful language if you know what I mean.

"Come on, Wise girl. Hurry up!" I yelled over the street noises. Annabeth and I are navigating the streets of New York to my favorite smoothie shop. And if you've ever been to New York, you know how crowded the streets are. Annabeth was being shoved by other people, making her slow down.

"I'm trying!" She yelled. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. 2O minutes we were at the smoothie shop. It was called Fruity Smoothie.

We walked in. It was one of those little shops that are old, but somehow cute. _Annabeth's cute._ No Percy, you can't think of her like that!

"What do you want?" I asked Annabeth.

"I'll have strawberry and a double ham sandwich." I looked at her in shock, "What?" She asked.

"Your getting something as plain as strawberry?" She nodded her head, "Oh dear gods."

"Hailey, I'll have the usual extra large, two straws and two double ham sandwich " I said to the clerk.

"Sure thing, Percy. Steph, go help Percy and his girlfriend." Hailey called out a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She had unnormaly sized lips. Plastic surgery probably. _She was pretty, but Annabeth_ _was beautiful._ Shut up brain! _No, Percy, you know you like her!_ I don't! _Yeah, you do. You like the beautiful and smart Annabeth Chase._ Stop it brain, I don't feel that-. Wait a minute. Am I having an argument with myself? _Yes you are, Percy, yes you are._ My gods, I'm crazy.

"She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" Annabeth and I said.

Hailey chuckled, but didn't say anything else. The girl, Steph, brought us to a table.

"Hey, I'm Steph and I'll be taking care of you today. Any drinks?" She said really bubbly.

"Yeah, I'll get some lemonade." I said.

"What do you want?" She sneered to Annabeth. Weird.

"Yeah, I'll have water." Annabeth rolled her eyes and the waitress walked away.

"So, what happened in the past six years?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well, you know how the evil bitch told me she'd disowned me when I get into college. My dad didn't even defend me. The twins are still sweet, but monsters. Magnus was my only friend and I hated my life." She said bitterly.

"Wow, Annabeth. I'm sorry. Do you hate life now?" I asked.

"No, I used to."

"Wise girl, you know I'm sorry for ditching you. If I known how much pain you were in I wouldn't have teased you and made your life more miserable." I said guilty.

"Hey, it's fine. Besides, I made life some what miserable to you. And how could you have known? It's fine, Seaweed brain. Just don't do it again." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

 _Just don't do it again._ I feel horrible. That;'s what I'm going to do. But, I'll put it off until the last moment. I need to at least have one year with her. _Just don't do it again._

"Here you go, handsome!" Steph put my drink in front of me, "Here you go." She set Annabeth's drink down.

"Your food will be out in a second. If you need anything else just asked me!" She walked away, not before throwing a dirty look at Annabeth.

Annabeth grumbled. I ignored it and took a sip of my drink. I noticed the napkin under it had a number scribbled on it. Annabeth caught what I was looking at.

"You know she's flirting with you." Annabeth snapped.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, she is. Here's your drink handsome!" She did a horrible impression of the waitress.

"Oh, I guess she is. I didn't notice. Why is she being mean to you then?" I asked.

She chuckled, "Wow, you are oblivious, Seaweed brain. You remember when Hailey referred to me as your girlfriend?" She asked. I tied the pieces together.

"Ohhh. I get it now. I cannot believe I didn't noticed."

"Me either, Seaweed brain."

"Maybe because I was with you." Annabeth blushed a deep red. When I realized what I said, I blushed too.

"Here's your food, honey. Enjoy! Ew, here's your food." Hailey came back and with are smoothie and sandwich. "Anything else? Refill, my number, check?" She said betting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, I'll get a refill and a can you stop flirting with my friend sandwich." Annabeth snapped.

"Look, sweetie, I think your getting it all wrong here. Your friend hasn't say anything, so he must like me flirting with him." Steph snapped.

"Percy?" Annabeth looked at me.

"Uhhh..."

"See? My beauty had made him speechless. So, back off!" Steph yelled.

"Percy?" Annabeth said again in a soft tone. I looked at her sad pleading face. _Don't worry, Wise girl._

"Steph, I appreciate your offer, but I just want to see where this goes with my Wise girl over here." I looked over at Annabeth.

"Why would you want to go out with that dumb blonde?" Oh no, Steph crossed the line.

The last time someone called Annabeth a dumb blonde, she put them in a hospital. That was the 9th grade and it was me.

Annabeth lunged at Steph, but I caught her. She thrashed against me. She was punching and kicking.

I dragged Annabeth out of the store.

"LET ME GO!" Annabeth screamed. I set her down quickly, but she tried going back inside. I grabbed her fist and made her sit down next to me at some tables.

" Hey, slow down. It's alright, Wise girl." I said softly.

"But that she-devil called me a dumb blonde!" Annabeth yelled.

"Wise girl, listen to me," I cupped her cheek. She looked at me, "You are kind and sweet and so strong. You are so smart and wise and confident. And your so gorgeous, Annabeth. Inside and out. Annabeth that girl has nothing on you. I would rather go out with you then her. Hades, I rather go out with you then Rachel or any girl like that." I said. Annabeth had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Seaweed brain."

"Your welcome, Wise girl." I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her tightly. After a while she pulled away. I didn't want her to.

I didn't want her to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, I haven't updated in a week...Sorry. I had a lot of schoolwork. I was going to update earlier today, but I was baking cupcakes and it went longer than I expected.**

 **I decided to do medium chapters in every 2-3 days. I don't really have a lot to do (I quite a lot of extracurricular activities) so I can write a lot. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the series, I would be better writing and be living in a mansion. Unfortunately I'm not.**

Percy's pov

The next day Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Thalia, a guy Jason introduced us to named Leo Valdez, and I were walking to our classes after lunch when this girl jumped in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Drew. I'm in your English class and I didn't get a chance to talk to you." She said. Drew batted her eyes and twirled her hair. I immediately knew what kind of girl she was by her clothing and the makeup. She was wearing a short tight skirt and an equally showing top that spilled out cleavage. You could tell she wore a lot of make up and it wasn't too flattering.

"Hey, Drew. I would like to stay and chat, but Annabeth and I have to get Math."

Drew shot Annabeth a glare and stalked off.

"Hey, if you want we can have a chat!" Leo called after her.

She turned back around and said, "In your dreams!" Leo just grinned even wider.

"Yeah, you will be!" He said to her. She just made a disgusted face and sashayed away.

"You know she was flirting with you, right?" Annabeth whispered.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't like her. Come on, let's get to class."

We rushed inside the class room. Ms. Gilbert was at her desk, waiting for students to arrive. She was a nice teacher if you are good at math. As you probably guessed, she hates me. But she sure liked Annabeth.

"Ms. Chase! How lovely. Perseus Jackson." She snarled my name.  
"It's Percy." I said.

"What ever."

I sat next to Annabeth and took out a pencil. She did the same and smiled at me. I smiled back and went to face the teacher.

"...Algebraic expressions today. I'm going to be frank and say this is hard. It's above your level, but you will be able to do it. I have faith in most of you..." The rest of the mini speech, I tuned out. It was awfully boring, but then I got an idea.

I grabbed out a post it and wrote **hey, Wise girl** and slipped it onto Annabeth's desk. She read the note and scribbled something back.

 _Perseus Michael Jackson! Your not supposed to pass notes in class!_

 **Breaking out the full names huh? I'm so scared, Annabeth Morgan Chase.**

 _Ha ha very funny Seaweed brain. Is there a reason your breaking the rules?_

 **No, I just wanted to past notes the most loveliest and most gorgeous girl ever.**

 _Smooth, Seaweed Brain. Very smooth. Anything else?_

 **Well, the girl didn't answer, so now I'm passing notes to you.**

 _Jerk._

 **You know you love me.**

 _Yes, I'm passing notes to the most gorgeous, charming, sweet, kind, funny, childish, smart guy in the universe who I happen to be in love with. But, he didn't answer, so now I'm pasting notes with you._

I was about to write something back when the bell rang. I packed up my things and waited for Annabeth. She took along time to sort everything. Then, I knew we were going to be very late for class.

"So, how does it feel to be in love with me?" I teased Annabeth. She smirked.

"I wouldn't know. How about you go ask your conceited self?" She retorted.

We walked out of the building and walked across the grounds, but everyone was already in class, so no one was there.

"Maybe I will, Wise girl."

"Then go do that, Seaweed brain."

"I will then. Besides, me and my conceited self have other things to do then to talk to a little bitch."

Annabeth sensed my childish joking and smirked.

"How many times do I have to flush to get rid of you?"

" As many times as the stick up your ass gets stuck up there further and further."

"It's better than for someone to think your an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it."

"I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I just can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

"I like to shop, but I ain't buying your bullshit."

"Too bad it's on sale, just like you ego. It's so big, it's worth millions."

"Oh please, if I wanted to kill myself I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ level."

"I'm so jealous of the people that haven't met you!"

" I'm not jealous of the people who see something in you that's attractive."

"That's the thing, baby, I am attractive."

"Not from this angle. Or any angle."

"Well, maybe your bitchiness is clouding your eyes."

"You know, I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel about you."

"You know, if you ate some of that make up you would be pretty on the inside."

"Yeah then after that, I can help you shop for a life."

"Well, I...Uh..." I was out of insults. Shit, I can't let her win. Annabeth smirked, taking the hint that she won. Well, she's in for quite a surprise.

I grabbed Annabeth and threw her over my shoulder.

"LET ME GO, PERCY!" She screamed.

"Not until you admit that you love me."

"NEVER!" She kicked and screamed and pounded her hands on my back, but I felt nothing.

"Ok." I simply said. She kicked and screamed for a few minutes, but then gave up.

"You giving in?" I asked.

"No." She stated stubbornly. If she wasn't going to give in, I was just going to make her.

"Ok, fine." I put her down, making her believe she was going to get away. Instead I tackled her to the ground and tickled her.

"P-Percy s-stop. Please." She said through fits of giggles. Tears were pouring from her eyes.

"Not until you say that your in love with me."

"F-fine. I'm in l-love w-with P-Percy Jackson." I stopped tickling her. I started to get up when she flipped me over, so she was on top of me now.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I assumed that you would love to be tickled to death your loved ones." I said.

"Don't ever do that again or when your asleep, I'll just assume your dead and bury you in the backyard."( **A/N:Does anyone know what you tuber said this?** )She threatened. She shot a glare at me. If looks could kills, I'd be in the underworld chilling with Hades.

"Love you too, Wise girl."

"Love you, Seaweed brain."


	6. Chapter 6

**He guys! So, I was just sitting around very bored and all, when I literally got this slam of ideas for this series! It's like the opposite of writers block. Any ways, I was looking back on the series and realized I think there should be a lot more drama! So, this is your drama filled chapter! Enjoy! Review Please!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series.**

Percy's pov

The next day, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Leo, and I were walking over to our normal table we sit at during lunch when I heard the voice of a devil.

"Percy! It's so good to see you!" I turned around and saw Drew. Behind her, was two other girls. Unfortunate one of them was that waitress, Steph, and a girl in my English class named London.

"Hey Drew." I said painfully.

"I was wondering if you wanted to ditch these loser for lunch with me." She said sweet and innocent. But I knew the real she-devil under all that makeup. And believe me, she has a ton on.

Suddenly,I felt someone lace their hand with mine and squeeze it. I looked down and saw Annabeth looking at me with pleading grey eyes that were usual calculating. I had to resist the urge to kiss her right there. I was originally going to say no to Drew, but why not have some fun?

"No thanks, Drew. I wanna sit with my beautiful and awesome girlfriend and my equally awesome friends." I responded. I let go of Annabeth hand and put an arm around her shoulder. She looked shocked at first, but a look in my eyes told her to just play along. She leaned into me to look more convincing.

"Fine!" Drew stalked away, her entourage after her.

"Percy, why did you do that? Every time she's around we have to act like we're together. And she'll probably be telling ever one too." Annabeth said.

"Well, then I hope your a good actress." I said with a smile. After that, we all went to sit by our normal table, which now was pretty crowded.

Sitting there already was Charles Beckendorf, which we just call Beckendorf or Beck, his girlfriend Silena Beauregard, the Stolls, Travis and Connor, and Katie Gardner.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Connor asked.

"Nothing much. Just ran into the she-devil." Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Perce! Why do you have your am around Annie?" Silena asked with a smirk.

I noticed I still had my arm around her and took it off. Annabeth cheeks turned red and I could feel the heat rush into my cheeks, too. Every one, laughed except us.

"Hey guys, how about a party at my place? Just us." Piper said. I shot her a thankful look for taking the eyes off of us.

"Sure, how about you Katie-kat?" Travis said with a famous smirk.

"I'd love to go and don't call me that!" She said back.

"Anyways, we'd love to go sister!" Silena said.

Now that I think about it, I should probably explain the whole family thing in our group. Well, Silena and Piper are half sisters. They share the same mom, but not their dad. Besides that, they're are different otherwise. Silena is basically obsessed with fashion, make up, and anything that has anything to do with love. She's pretty much who we go to for relationship advice. She's also very beautiful, just like Piper. Piper tries to down play her beauty. She has choppy hair she cuts herself and a lot of jeans and army jackets in her wardrobe. She is very sweet and kind, but she has a backbone and is the protective over sister that I never had. The thing is, Piper is beautiful with out even trying. Silena and her don't need the makeup, but I think Silena does it for fun.

Also, Leo and Beck are also related. Their farther Hephaestus made them half brothers. Beckendorf is shy and doesn't talk a lot, but when he does, every one listens. He is very hardworking and has a good heart. And Leo, his just...Leo! He's very flirty and cracks a lot of jokes. He's upbeat and energetic all the time.

Also, Jason and Thalia are brother and sister and I'm their cousin. Also, we have two more cousins named Bianca and Nico. I also have a little half brother named Tyson. The weird thing is everyone in our group has a parent named after the Greek gods. And we are half Greek! All of are parents actually grew up together and formed a group of their own. Later on, they formed a group called the Olympians, made out of the most talented and powerful people in the world.

"This is going to be awesome!" Connor said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Annabeth pov

Later that day, I was helping Percy with his homework.

"Uh...6?" Percy said.

"Yes! That's right!" I exclaimed.

"That means were done." He stated. We packed up are stuff. I started to head out the door when Percy said-

"Hey, Annabeth, I wanted to thank you for all this help you giving mean. With out your help, I'd probably be kicked out." Percy said. I frown spread across. I threw my arms around him.

"How could you think that Percy? Your so, so smart! Sometimes your a bit of an idiot and really oblivious, but your very smart Perce!" I said reassuring him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks, Annabeth! Your the best. I love you so much." He pulled back.

 _I love you so much..._ Those words echoed in my head and triggered the thoughts I've been having all day. Why didn't he go with Drew? And, why pretend to be my boyfriend? It's so confusing! Being with Percy is different then everything else. It's like everything in the world gets better. I'm always in a better mood when he's around! And how he is so loyal and honest. He's so filled with compassion and love. But other times he flashes his goofy lopsided grin at me and makes a conceited joke which makes me want to rip hid head off and kiss him right then and there.

"Hey Percy? Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yeah, what's up?" A confused look formed across his gorgeous face.

"I was wondering why you said I was your girlfriend today with Drew and why you didn't go with her, and I was just really confused and It made no sense to me and-"

"Annabeth!" Percy interrupted my horrible rambling.

"Yeah?" I stared at the ground so I wouldn't meet his eyes.

" I said that because I didn't want to sit with her and I wanted to sit with you." He said.

"Why would you want to sit with me?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Drew is not the type for me. You are, Wise girl. I didn't have any excuse so I said you were my girlfriend." He responded.

" Oh." I said trying to hide my pain.

"Not that I wouldn't love to go out with you. Your really pretty and cool and smart and stuff...so yeah." He said nervously. I laughed.

"Besides, how could I leave my Wise girl?" Percy cupped my cheek. I looked up into his eyes.

 _My Wise girl..._ My heart ached as he said that.

I got lost in his eyes and subconsciously started to lean in and he was, too. Are heads were pressed together. He started to lean in more when he suddenly pulled away when his phone was ringing.

"Oh, sorry Annabeth, it's my mom. I got to take this." With that he walked out of our room and into the kitchen, leaving me there in awe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! First off, I would like to say how much I appreciate your reviews! Your guys have been great and this warms my heart because I didn't expect this at all! If you guys have and questions or suggestions I would be gladly to get back to you!**

 **So this chapter, is really long. I didn't mean for it to be this long, but you know when your typing and you can't stop. That kinda happened with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Hey Rick?**

 **Rick: Yeah?**

 **Me: Can I buy your series?**

 **Rick: Yeah, sure if you have 25,789, 687,867 dollars.**

 **Me: Never mind. :(**

 **On with the story!**

Percy's pov

I feel absolutely horrible.

Two reasons. One, I pulled away right before we were about to kiss! I'm such a jerk. I probably left Annabeth all confused because she probably doesn't like me that way. Who would? I'm just Percy. Besides, she probably hates me now. I should probably apologize, but I don't know how.

Two, I wanted to kiss her. That's the good part. The bad part, I have to break her heart. Stupid Luke! I will murder him for this! I can't believe I found my perfect Wise girl and now I have to lose her again.

And the worse part, I'm falling in love with her. If my phone haven't gone off, I would've kissed her.

I answered my phone, "Hey Percy! How's Annabeth?" She said.

"Good, and I'm doing fine as well." I responded. She laughed. I can almost imagine her in the kitchen sitting on a chair and throwing her head back and express a sweet laugh.

"Good to hear. Do you know what she's doing for Thanksgiving?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's staying here. Her parents might of kicked her out." I said.

"Perseus Jackson! I did not raise you like this!" I cringed at the sound of my middle name.

"What!?"

"Your leaving that poor girl alone to sit around in despair on Thanksgiving?" She asked.

"Yes?" It came out more as a question than an answer.

"Let me talk to her!" My mom demanded. Deciding I shouldn't argue, I popped my head through the door.

"Annabeth, my mom wants to talk to you." I said. She looked like she was deep in thought (probably my fault) and she snapped out of it once I called her name.

 _Annabeth's pov_

I walked inside the room and took the phone from Percy.

"Annabeth is that you?"

"Yeah, Sally, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Annabeth! I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you so much!" Sally said.

"You, too! So what did you want to talk about?"

"I heard from Percy that you don't have any where to go on Thanksgiving, you should stay with us!" Sally said.

"No, it's alright I don't want to ruin your family time." I protested.

"Annabeth, you are a part of this family now. I insist." My heart swelled up with love and happiness.

"Thanks, Sally! This means a lot to me." I said truthfully.

I set the phone on Percy's desk. We stood there in an awkward silence. Finally, he said something.

"No problem, Annabeth! I'll see you later! Tell Percy I said bye!" She hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Percy asked.

"Well, she invited me to spend Thanksgiving with you guys." I responded.

"Really? This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah." I said awkwardly.

"Annabeth, I want-" I cut Percy off.

"I got to go."

I raced out of the dorm and to Thalia and Piper's room. I knocked. Thalia answered the door.

"Hey, Annie. What's up?"

For the first time in a long time, I let my tears fall. I didn't know what they were for. I'm so confused! Was Percy going to kiss me if the phone didn't ring? I don't even know if I wanted to kiss him! We just became best friend again and I don't want to ruin that, but at the same time, I want to move to the next level. I wish the kiss never happened!

Thalia engulfed me in a hug and pulled me inside. She sat me on the couch and made hot chocolate. Then, she called Piper while I sipped my drink quietly.

Once Piper was here and I calmed down they asked me what happened.

"Percy and I almost kissed." I said. They gasped.

"Then why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know why I was crying! I'm just so confused! I don't want to ruin our relationship by going out. But I want to see where it goes." I said.

"You said relationship." Piper smirked.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"You said relationship. You didn't say friendship. That means there can be something more! Are you guys best friends or more?" Piper explained.

"We are definitely more than friends just not dating. See? It's so confusing!"

"No matter what happens, we'll be there when your figuring it out." Thalia said.

"Thanks, guys!"

"Come on guys, group hug!" Piper said. I wrapped my arms around Piper in a half hug and she wrapped her arms around me. Thalia crossed her arms.

"Come on, Thals!" I said.

"What are you guys? 12 years old?" She said.

"Thalia! Get your ass in the group hug!" Piper commanded. Thalia murmured something under her breath, but obliged.

"You know what we should do?" Piper said pulling away. "Girls day! We can go shopping for dresses for Silena's party tomorrow."

"Sure, let's go to the mall!"

We drove over to a huge mall. And when I say huge, I mean huge. Almost every store has 2-4 floors! We had a lot of shopping, too.

We planned what stores to go to in the car. Sense we had really different styles, we had to go to at least three stores. First Hot Topic for Thals, Belle for Piper (her mother's store), and Forever 21 for me. After that we would go find shoes at Dite Threads, which is also owned by Piper's mom, Aphrodite.

Thalia looked around Hot Topic. We all pulled out two dresses, six in total, for Thalia to try on. When we have first gone shopping, we designed a great plan worthy of Athena herself. We would all pick out two dresses that we like for, uh, let's call her girl number one. That girl one would try on the dresses and narrow down to two. If the girls two and three have a dress that's left and girl one chooses theirs , they would have to be us smoothies. But that doesn't happen often. Who would give up the dress they picked out?

Thals narrowed it down to a black dress with blood red velvet lace and with somewhat thick straps and a low neckline that had corset detailing and flowed just above the knee **(A/n: I have this dress, but instead of black and red lace it's all black and has Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas on it in velvet ! It's a really cute dress!)**. The second one was green and had capped sleeves it was a bit shorter than the black dress. Piper picked out that one and Thalia picked out the black one.

"Ok, turn." I said to Thalia. She just came out of the dressing room in the green dress. Obviously, the girls are going to vote for their own dress so I have to be the tie breaker.

"Ok, change." I said.

"Did you like the dress?" Piper asked with a smile.

"You'll have to find out." I said. Piper pouted, but didn't press.

Thalia walked out in the black dress. It was absolutely gorgeous! I made her do all the usual stuff, turn, dance, walk, and etc.

"Which one?" Piper asked.

"Black." I said confidently.

"What?! How?!" Piper screeched. I covered my ears and Thalia did the same.

"The green one isn't really her don't you think?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Piper shrugged.

After that, Thalia paid for the dress and also bought some black nail polish. We walked in to the back door that led to exclusive collections at Belle, Piper had special treatment sense it's her mom's store. We came out with six dresses.

Piper quickly narrowed it down to two with out even trying it on. The first one is a strapless light pink dress and on the waist was a section black lace bow surrounded by black lace that branched upward. I picked it out and it was beautiful. The second one was a pink high low dress with straps and and had a white at the waist. Piper had picked that one out. It was cute, but not the same.

" I love it!" I said once she tried her dress on.

"Yeah! It so pretty!" She said.

"I agree, and it's fashionable, but not over the top. But it's not simple either. It's great mix. I love it! definitely that one." Thalia said.

Piper bought the dress along with some earrings. Next Forever 21.

I narrowed it down to a gold strapless dress with silver accents. It had a sequin silver top and had a gold bow at the waist that draped down to the end of the dress. The rest of it was silver but the sequins faded into it kinda like ombre. The second dress had red lace on the top that flowed out. It was simple, but cute.

"She's is so going to pick my dress!" Thalia said. Of course, it was down to the two dresses that Thalia and Piper had picked. Thalia picked the red while Piper picked the silver. And I was the tie breaker.

"No, she's not. The sequins is so not her!" Piper protested.

"Yeah, but it is so beautiful!"

"Puh-lease! The lace is so much better!"

"What do you think Annie?" Piper asked me.

I looked in the mirror. I had Piper's dress on. I saw a girl with golden blonde curly hair ( **A/n: I know it's honey, but it's practically the same color)** that fell down to her waist. High cheekbones and plump lips with a small nose above it. The silver dress mixed well with her stormy grey eyes, always calculating. I saw a tall lean girl with curves, but was very proportioned. A small waist and a flat stomach. To sum it up, the girl in the mirror was beautiful. And that girl was me.

"This one." I said with a heartfelt smile. Thalia glared at me, but then her gaze softened. Piper and her looked at me with assurance in their eyes. They smiled.

"Oh, Annie, you look truly beautiful." Thalia and Piper hugged me.

I bought the dress along with some gold jewelry. We walked to the shoe store and went into the private collections at the back again. There, we dug through a collection that isn't supposed to be released until the summer.

We picked out blood red combat boots that had a 5in heel for Thalia, she wouldn't wear anything else. Also, black lace pumps with a lace black bow for Pipes. And, gold pumps that had beautiful golden leaves that entwined like a jungle with white pearls in some crevices.

"Ugh, such a long day for shopping. Can we just go home?" Piper said distressed.

" You sure you wanna go home? We still have to get smoothies!" I said.

"Oh, yeah! And Thals is buying! Never mind!" Piper said excitedly.

"Awww." Thals moaned.

"Come on missy, let's go."

We drove to the same smoothie place Percy and I went to.

"I'll order a Merry Cherry, Rockin Rasberry, and you know my usual Hailey!" I said. After going to this Fruity Smoothie with Percy the first time, we've come here every single week on Friday. Percy's usual soon became mine. It was a blue smoothie with whip cream, marshmallows, and blue sprinkles on top. It was the best!

"Hey, Thals! What's going on with you and Leo?" I said sipping my drink. For the past two months, Leo and Thalia always seemed to be around each other. With her around, her didn't flirt with other girls.

"Nothing! We are just really great friends." Thalia blushed slightly. Then quickly recovered. "Wait, how about you and Jace, Pipes?" She said, a smirk plastered upon her face.

"Nothing, We are just friends." I think she tried to say it casual, but it came out more sad and longing. Thalia, realizing this was not a joke, frowned.

"Piper, what happened?" She asked.

"Well, he hasn't made a move at all. He's acting like a boyfriend, being a gentlemen, paying for dinner, seeing movies, caries my books, but he hasn't actual asked me out!" She said in frustration.

"My gods, boys can be so oblivious some times!" Thalia said.

"Yeah, they can be. I just wished he could make a move!" Piper said.

"Hey! If he won't make a move, why can't you? Piper, you are a strong, independent, beautiful woman. Why not take charge?" I said. Piper smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by clapping.

Standing there was the queen bitch, Drew. She had her entourage following her around like usual. Even Stephanie, even thought she was supposed too be working. Stephanie! She must have called Drew and told her we were here.

"Nice speech, loser. But your wrong. You know why he didn't make a move? Because he probably hates you, who wouldn't? And you," She pointed to Thalia. "You probably won't even have a boyfriend. You'll probably end up as washed out has been who lives on the street!" She laughed.

I saw Thalia clenching her fist. She glared at Drew. The one that said Don't-mess-with-me-or-my-friends-or-you'll-die-a-horrible-death.

"You-" She began.

"No no, I'm not done," She looked over to me. " And last and so the least, pathetic, dumb, little Annie. Your the worst of all! Why would Percy even like you? Your so ugly! You have no style, your such a nerd. That's why Percy will be going out with me. I have it all planned out. He leaves you in the dust, and swipes me off my feet and rides into the sunset. And you'll be here. With your boring old self. I know you love Percy. News flash! He loves me. Not you. Me. He doesn't love you." She got up close to my face, which was red with rage.

I'm not going to sit here and take her insults anymore! I'm so done. I've been beat down, tripped over, and stepped on by her. But I had enough! I'm so tired of being the one who's picked on! I feel like I'm locked up inside myself when she insults me. But I'm so done!

That's why I threw the first punch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! You guys really liked the last chapter! Well, sense people are screaming for me to update, here's the next chapter!**

 **K (Guest): That was literally me while I went back to read the last chapter. I didn't know it was so suspenseful! The funny thing is I was screaming at my screen, "OMG WHY WOULD THE AUTHOR LEAVE ON SUCH A BIG CLIFFHANGER! THIS BITCH BETTER UPDATE SOON!" But then I realized I was the author so...**

 **Geekly Chic Chick: You always review my chapters! Thank you for being so consistent! Ily!**

 **Cathyzhang04: I bet with can both take her!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Ok, I almost halfway there! If I can get 19,342,265 I can finally by the series!**

 **Rick: Hold on, the series actually went up 25,000,000 more dollars. And if you actually have the money, who said I will sell it to you?**

 **Me: I hate you. (Not really, but don't tell him that)**

Annabeth's pov

I walked into my dorm. Well, limped. I dragged my sprained ankle on the floor and walked into my bed room. I immediately went to my mirror to check out the damage.

I had a bruised cheek, a bump on my forehead, and a big gash on my lip. Just great. Along with that, I had a sprained ankle and bruises and cuts on my stomach and back.

I studied the gash on my lips, thinking of the events that caused it.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Drew staggered back at my punch, probably not expecting it. Her face grew red in anger as she punched me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Drew's friends cheering her on._

" _Oh, look everyone! Dew is going beat up that pathetic loser!" One of her friends said._

" _Hey! No bagging on my friend!" Thalia yelled at her._

" _What are you going to do about it?" The girl got up into Thalia's face. Thalia smirked._

" _I'm going to do this!" She punched the girl in the stomach while another girl kicked Piper on the side._

 _Mean while, Drew and I faced off. Her hands were curled into a fist. She took a step forward and tried to swing, but I anticipated it. I ducked under her swing and punched her in the jaw as I came up. Her eyes flashed with anger. She tried to kick me, but I sidestepped again. The more I missed her blows, the angrier she grew. While her anger was increasing, I analyzed her"battle strategy". I came up with a plan to win. Her eyes were blinded with hate, then she lunged at me. She punched me in the face repeatedly._

" _Oh, Annie. See? I've won." Drew hissed at me, an evil grin on her face. I smirked as an idea came to my mind._

" _Not yet. Your losing." I said._

" _How?" She asked. Her hold on my relaxed a bit._

" _You didn't keep your guard up."_

" _Wha-" I cut her off by throwing her off of me._

 _I punched Drew in the cheek and kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over. I kicked her again and she fell on the floor. She got up roughly. Her clothes were messed up and her face was bruised up badly, especially her eye. She threw me to the ground. As I was falling, my head hit the side of the table. I fell down on the cold, hard ground, my ankle twisting under me. I got up and slapped her across the face._

" _I'm going to let you go. You know you can't beat me. Walk away, before I break your spine." I growled. Her eyes widened in fear. She scurried away, her entourage on her toes._

 _I looked at Thalia and Piper. They were all bruised up, but I probably didn't look much different._

" _Let's just go, before I break there necks." Thalia growled. We laughed and walked, or for me limped, back to the dorm._

 _FLASH BACK OVER_

Wow! I'm surprised we didn't get mixed up with the cops.

The door opened and Percy walked in. His smile faded when he saw me.

"Annabeth, What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." I denied. I looked down hide the bruises and cuts on my face.

"It's not nothing!" He walked over me and picked my cheek up. He gasped when he saw the damage.

"Sit." He said.

"No, Percy it's-"

"Annabeth, sit!" He demanded. The look in his eyes told me not to disobey. His eyes were cold and hard, almost murderous.

I sat down on the bed. Percy left the room and came back with a first aid kit.

"What happened, Wise girl?" Percy asked. He sat next to me on the bed and pulled out bandages. He grabbed my ankle gently and started wrapping it.

"Drew." I said my face filled with distaste. His face filled with disgust and hatred.

"I'm going to kill her!" He snarled.

"No, your not. Percy, it's ok. I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine." I soothed.

"Annabeth! She hurt you! Do you expect me to walk away from that?"

"No. But right now, you retaliating will show her that you care about me. It would be much worse. And besides, I beat her anyways." Percy sighed in defeat. He finished wrapping my ankle and started on the big gash on my head.

"Fine. But I'm with you 24/7. I can't let you get hurt again. I need you." My head shot up as he said that. My heart swelled.

"Thank you." I said softly. We looked into each others eyes. Sea green on grey. We were entranced. Then, he snapped out of it.

"Annabeth, I wanted to apologize for earlier today. I shouldn't of tried to kiss you." He apologized. I was shocked at this course of actions.

"It's ok, Seaweed brain. We just got caught up in the moment. I'm just surprised you apologized. Not a lot of people would." I said laughing a bit. His face broke into a smile.

"No problem, Wise girl. But I'm sorry if I confused you. I couldn't handle hurting you." He said. I caught his hand.

"Percy, you could never hurt me. We are in this together." I said. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes, but it was replaced by happiness.

He hugged me tightly, so I was practically on his lap. I stayed in his arms for what seems like forever. But I was happy, none the less.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! What's up? So, I kinda wanted to do a Thanksgiving special but I'm not up to that yet so I'm jut going to skip it. Don't worry you'll still see Perabeth together during that time!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Me: Please Rick! You've own the series for too long!**

 **Rick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH no.**

 **Me: Oh crap!**

 **NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Annabeth pov

I looked in the mirror. And I honestly was surprised that there was a gorgeous girl looking back at me. Piper, Thalia, and I just finished getting ready for Selina's party! We all looked beautiful if I do say so myself.

"Wow, Annie! I can't believe you have make up on!" Thalia said.

"I can't believe your wearing a dress!" I said back. She playfully glared at me.

"Wow, ladies. The boys better watch out, huh?" Piper said behind me. I turned around and saw her all dressed up.

"Pipes! You look beautiful." I complimented.

"Nah." She said. Thalia's jaw dropped open and so did mine.

"I look sexy!" She said.

We left Piper and Thalia's dorm and made our way to Selina's apartment by taxi. You could hear the pumping beat of the music from a mile away. You could practically see the the apartment building shake.

Silena opened the door when we knocked. "Hey guys! Come in!" We walked inside her house.

It was absolutely thriving. Everyone was dancing everywhere! On tables, on the couch, on each other! I spotted Percy by the bar. I told the girls I'd be right back.

"So, Seaweed brain, you've decided to join the party life." Percy turned around with a smile on his face that turned into a look of awe and wonder. When he turned around, a wave of his salty sea smell hit me. He had some black cargo shorts and a sea green button down.

"Wow, Annabeth! You look absolutely gorgeous!" He complimented. I blushed red.

"You don't look to bad yourself, handsome!"

"So, do you want to dance?" He asked me.

"S-sure." He took my hand, which sent electricity through me. I've never danced with any one before and now I'm probably going to make a fool of myself.

He led me to the dance floor, just as a slow song began. He put his hands on my waist and mine on his neck. We started moving slowly in a circle. I started tripping a bit, but he tightened his hold on me so I wouldn't fall.

"Never danced before, Wise girl?" He asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." I blushed red as I started tipping again.

"Hey, it's fine. Nothing to be nervous of. It's just me." He said softly.

"Thanks, Perce." We danced the night away. I don't even know how long it was, but it was wonderful. We talked and when we didn't it, was a comfortable silence. I don't even remember when the song changed.

Are heads were pressed together when Silena said, "Ok, you love birds, It's time to play Never Have I Ever!" We immediately stopped dancing and broke apart blushing. We walked over to some couches where everyone in our group sat. That includes Thalia, Piper, Jason, Leo, the Stolls, Beckendorf, Silena, Katie, Percy and me.

"Ok guys, we got the booze, Percy and Annabeth finally stopped sucking each others face, and we can now play Never Have I Ever."

Percy's pov

"Every one knows how to play, right?" Silena asked us. I sat down next to Annabeth on the couch. She looked beautiful. I can't believe I've never noticed how beautiful she is before! She's like a goddess!

"No, what is this game anyways?" Jason said. Of course, leave it to him to not know how to play this universal drinking game.

"How do you not know how to play this?" Piper asked.

"Piper, it's worse than you think. Ask him what time he goes to bed." Thalia said shaking her head.

"What time do you go to bed, Jason?"

"8:00 P.M, but on wild nights it's 8:45." He said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, when there is an episode of Gossip Girl on." Leo said. We all stared at him with an incredulous look on our faces. We broke into a laugh as he blushed. Annabeth was the one to stop are fits of laughter.

"Ok, Never Have I Ever is a game where you say never have I ever done this. The ones that have done that said thing takes a drink. The one who's the most drunk looses." She explained.

"For example, if I said never have I ever stayed in the library for five hours, Annabeth would take a drink." I said.

"Hey, what's so bad about staying at the library for five hours?" She asked

"It's not bad, it's just you do it every single night. And I'm the one that has to drag your ass home." I laughed.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I have a 4.00 GPA because I stay in the library, Seaweed brain . Also, my ass and I don't appreciate your big-" I cut her off.

"Your too cute, Wise girl." I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek She smiled, but I could see that she was blushing. I blushed too, once I realized I did that around our friends.

" Ok, let's begin." Silena said. Annabeth snuggled into my chest, I tightened my hold on her, not wanting my Wise girl to leave me. I was serious when I told her I would be around her at all times. I can't stand seeing her hurt again. _Of course, you can't. Your in love with her_. Wait, I can't think that way! She's my best friend! Besides, she probably doesn't like me like that.

"I'll go first. Never have I ever punched a wall." Jason said. Thalia took a sip.

"Hey! Stop targeting me little bro." She said. Everyone laughed.

"Just go, Thals!" Jason pushed.

"Ok, never have I ever strangled a snake when I was three!" Thalia looked at me and I stopped laughing and glared at her. I took a sip of my beer, feeling Annabeth chuckle in my ear.

"Fine, wanna laugh at Percy? Go ahead. Never have I ever ate a stapler!" I said. Jason immediately looked at me and took a sip.

"Never have I ever been asked to use the kids menu on a date before and was fifth teen years old!"Jason said at me. I took a sip then hid my face in the crook of Annabeth's neck.

"Aww, you too cute, Seaweed brain!" She said and lifted my head up and kissed my forehead. Every laughed as I blushed harder and then hid my face in Annabeth's neck again.

The rest of the night was just pretty much embarrassing each other. The one who was most drunk was Thalia and the least was Katie. Tonight, I learned that Leo once looked like he got his period, Connor was mistaken for a girl, Silena accidentally flashed someone, and Annabeth (and this one is the best of them all) friends cut up her bikini while she was sleeping at the beach and she got this horrible sunburn everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE if you know what I mean. She hobbled to the lifeguard station, her swimsuit torn to shreds so she was practically naked might I add, where these guys the same age as her had to rub lotion all over her. They wee trying to be professional, but they probably enjoyed it, she's like super hot and stuff. (Stop thinking this way, Percy!) Then, two other guys walked in the station and they checked her naked body out. So embarrassing! But funny, too.

The next day, me and Annabeth would drive to my house for Thanksgiving. Sense, they live in New York too, it won't be that long.

I carried Annabeth home, she fell asleep, and I set her on her bed. I turned around, but didn't get very far. Annabeth grabbed my wrist.

"Stay." She said, her eyes open, but sleepy. She scooted over to make room for me as I settled in with her. She snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"Goodnight, Wise girl." I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. I soon gave over to the sleep and wave of darkness took over me. As I fell asleep, I remembered Luke's stupid challenge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So, this is chapter is going to be over Thanksgiving break! This is not going to be on the actual Thanksgiving, but the day they arrive and Black Friday! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Hey Rick?**

 **Rick: Yeah?**

 **Me: Can I have your series?**

 **Rick: Put it on your Christmas list.**

 **Me: But I want it now!**

 **Rick HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH no**

 **Me: Your mean.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Annabeth's pov

I snuggled into someones chest. The warmth consumed me. I felt someone stroking my hair. I opened my eyes to see who it is. To my surprise it was Percy.

"Good morning, Wise girl." He said. He gave me his adorable goofy lop-sided grin. My mouth broke into a smile.

"Hey." I said my voice hoarse. I snuggled into his chest more and felt his arms tighten even more.

"Come on, Annabeth! You can't go back to sleep." He said. I just snuggled more into his arms.

"But this is so cozy! Five more minutes." I pleaded. The warmth disappeared as he moved away.

"Your no fun!" I pouted.

"Well, I don't have to be fun now do I? Come on, I don't want to be late!" He said. I turned away from him and snuggled in the blankets. I felt a tug on my leg and looked back.

"Percy! What are you doing?!" I asked. He did a big pull that got me out of bed. He laughed.

"Getting you out of bed." He said. I stood up and tried to climb back into bed, when I felt someone pulling me back by the waist.

"Nooooo!" I whined. He laughed and lifted me off the ground and spun me. We laughed when he set me down. I turned around, so I was facing him. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Than, I tackled him to the ground.

"Don't ever wake me up before 9:00 on the weekends!" I threatened. He laughed.

"Hmmm! Got it! Now come on! We got to go!" I got off of him and sent him out to make breakfast as I changed. Then, we would switch later. I would finish breakfast while he changed.

We got to the Jackson house around 12:00. Sally and Paul lived on the outskirts of New York, meaning there was still plant life around and it was not all buildings.

We knocked on the door. Sally stood in the door way with a huge smile on her face. She pulled me into a hug immediately.

"Oh, Annabeth, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? How is your classes? Is Percy treating you right?" She asked me.

"Sally, I've missed you! I'm perfect, my classes are great, and Percy is the perfect gentlemen!" I pulled out of the hug and gave Percy a kiss on the cheek.

Sally looked between us and smiled, "I knew you guys would end up together!" She pulled us into a hug.

"Well actually-" I interrupted Percy.

"Yeah, Percy and I have been dating for about a month now." I said. She pulled away from our hug. I intertwined Percy's hand and mine. We glanced at each other. His eyes seemed to say, what are you doing? I gave him a look that said, later.

We walked in, hand and hand, to find Paul on the couch. He got up once he saw me and pulled me into a hug. "Annabeth, I haven't seen you sense Percy was in sixth grade! How are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Wonderful!"

"Nice to see you too, dad." Percy said sarcastically.

"Hey, Perce! Wait a minute you guys dating?" He asked. I saw Percy roll his eyes, but he was smiling.

"Yep!" I said.

"You know, Annabeth, every time I talked to Percy on the phone, he was gushing over a certain grey eyed girl." Paul said. I looked at Percy.

"Really?" I asked. Percy blushed a deep red.

"Yep!" Sally said from the kitchen. She peeked her head in the living room. "To both of us, actually."

I looked over at Percy again. To my surprise, he was blushing harder. I kissed him on the cheek and walked over to help Sally in the kitchen.

* * *

Percy's pov

"Ugh, we are never doing this again!" Annabeth complained. We just got back from Black Friday shopping and it was a nightmare. That means it's was our last night here and were going back to our dorm tomorrow.

"It was _your_ idea!" I said.

"Potato, tomato." She said.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere?" I said spontaneously.

"Where? And why?" She asked confused.

"It's a surprise! And I don't feel like going home and I'm bored." I said.

"Ok, fine. I guess." She said.

A hour later, Annabeth and I were hiking up to my most favorite spots in the world. I brushed away the last branch that would reveal my surprise. Annabeth gasped as she saw.

"Oh my gods, Percy! We haven't been here together in ages!" She gave me a hug and pulled away to take it all in.

The place was secluded deep in the forest. It was a little pond that had a huge willow tree close to the water. It was so beautiful. Annabeth and I stumbled upon it when we were in third grade. We were at an Easter Egg hunt when we went to far in the woods and discovered this place. We called it The Willow Pond.

"Well, you haven't, I have." I said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the tree. We sat down.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I come down here to think and all. Especially when Rachel and I broke up. I was kinda broken up about it and all. I would think of how I could change things to prevent it." I said.

"Percy, you don't have to talk about it." She protested.

"No, it's ok. It was Valentine's Day and I was planning something special. I told her to meet me at the bench in front of our school. I arrived on time in a suit, with flowers in my hand. She was siting on the bench making out with Octavian. She knew I would be there and she did it anyways. She looked at e and smirked, then continued to make out with him. I through the flowers on the ground, stepped in them and drove here. I must have cried for hours." By the time I was done, tears were streaming down my face. Annabeth wrapped her arms around me. She held me until I stopped crying. She pulled away.

"Do you still love her?" She asked, worry in her eyes and fear in her voice.

"No. Rachel and me would have never worked out." I said strongly. She smirked at me.

"Rachel and I." She corrected. I laughed.

I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She wiped my tears away. Then, I cupped her hand in my cheek and stared into her beautiful eyes. I looked at her. We've gone through so much together! She was there for me through thick and thin. Even when we were fighting she was there for me. Like that one day..

 _FLASHBACK_

 _It was sophomore year and I had just broken up with another girl for Luke's Challenges. I was pretty broken up about it. I had broken another girl's heart and she was a really great girl .I would've been her friend if I didn't have to break her heart. Also, girls wouldn't get close to me any more. They labeled me as a player. I was at Willow Pond, in the exact spot I am right now, bawling my eyes out._

" _Percy? What are you doing here?!" Annabeth said. I looked up and wiped away my tears._

" _Nothing." I answered._

" _No, it's not nothing. Why were you crying?" She asked. I couldn't resist to tell my ex-best friend what had happened, including Luke's Challenges. This was when Annabeth started appealing to a lot of boys at school, including me. She was prettier then she was. Grown up. Done with puberty for sure. After I was down explaining she looked at me._

" _What have you gotten yourself into? This would of never happened if we were still friends!" She said._

" _Hey, I said I was sorry. And, are you trying to make me feel worse than I feel?" Guilt spread across her face._

" _Oh, sorry." I put my head in my hands. Annabeth sat down and put a hand on my shoulder_

" _Hey." She said softly, "It's alright, Seaweed brain. Luke is stupid and he shouldn't make you do these challenges. We are only sixteen after all. And the girls who don't get to know you before they judge, are not worth it. They can't see the awesome, loyal, funny, and adorably person you are!" She said. I picked my head up and smiled at her._

" _Thank you, Wise girl. I've missed you." I said. She smiled back._

" _I've missed you, too." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She put her head on my chest and snuggled in._

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

That was one of my favorite memories with Annabeth. Even though we haven't talk to each other in years, she was still there for me. We set aside the arguing we did and had a beautiful moment. Annabeth is probably the smartest, funniest, cutest, and most beautiful girl I ever met. She's trustworthy and loyal, and also playful and childish. She's probably the best thing that has ever happened to me! And I will be there for her through every thing, no matter what, I'll do anything for her, and be there for her, I'll be there to cheer her up, and make her laugh and I love-. Wait a minute, I love her. I love Annabeth! Wow, it took me along time to figure that out.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed our heads were together. I could feel her breath on my cheek. I wanted to lean in and kiss her so badly! But I didn't want to confuse her like I did last time. I don't want to hurt her.

I looked into her eyes. She smiled. I crashed my lips into hers.

* * *

 **Hehe, another cliffhanger. I'm so evil! Perabeth's first kiss! Yay! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I seriously hate Rachel so much right now. Like, why would she cheat on him? Evil bitch. And Luke's a dick. Maybe I'll have them end up together! And gods, it took Percy so long to figure out that he loved Annabeth!**

 **Well, that's it! I'll see you guys next time! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing! I'm close to 50 reviews! I just can't believe it. Thank you all for your support!**

 **MUST READ: So, I've gotten a few reviews regarding this topic and I decided to just explain this to everyone who was wondering. People been asking about the Luke's challenges and why Percy just can't admit to Annabeth that his challenge is her. If you go back to chapter 3, it does foreshadow some blackmail in there. I wasn't going to put anything about it in this chapter, I decided why not.**

 **Also, this story does have a happy ending. Percy and Annabeth do end up together. Just please let it play out as I plan. I know it's hard, but try. Percy does have motivation for the challenges, Luke does have a reason for his behavior, and Drew has a reason for her's too. I'll get to it more in the upcoming chapters. I just wanted Percy and Annabeth together before all these complications.**

 **If you guys still have question or complaints or whatever, I'll gladly answer them. Also, I'm opened to suggestions, but I probably won't take them. Sorry if I'm being rude.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series.**

Annabeth's pov

Percy cupped my cheek. I could see it in his eyes. The love and desire. And I had it, too. I want so badly to kiss him. To wrap my arms around him, hold hands in public. But if we broke up, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I aw how close we were. We had leaned in. But if I kiss him, what will happen to us? I can't lose him if we break up. I wouldn't be able to live. To live with out him in my life. But, if nothing happens between us, we would stay friends. And that would hurt the most. Longing for someone you can't have. Or rather scared to. I don't want to ruin our relationship.

 _You said relationship. You didn't say friendship. That means there can be something more!_ I remamber when Piper said that. I was sad because he tried to kiss me. Or maybe it was because he hadn't. Because there is something more than just friendship between us! You know what? Screw it. I don't care if we break up! I don't care if I end up a old hag and never married because I was still in love with Percy Jackson! At least he would be mine for once in my life.

I turned my attention back to him. He looked into my eyes. I smiled. His lips crashed into mine. And it was pure bliss! Our mouths moved in sync as we kissed. His hands moved down to my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging on his hair. It's like we couldn't get enough of each other!

With one last sweet kiss, he pulled back breathless. His lips were swollen and had traces of lip gloss. I was panting a bit. I touched my lips to find they were also swollen.

"Well, it took you long enough, Seaweed brain!" I said. He looked at me with horror.

"Hey! I was scared, ok? And I finally kissed you, didn't I?" He said.

"You had to ask for permission!"

"Well, I didn't know how you felt about me. Last time..." He trailed off.

"Last time was just that, last time. Besides we are here now." I said. I gave him a peck on lips.

"So, what are we now?" He asked.

"Well, instead of being my fake boyfriend, you can try it for real."

"I'd like that."

A twig snapped, "What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's just leaved." Percy said.

I looked where the sound came from. I saw something pink, but that was it. The trees were too think to see anything else. I turned back to Percy, who was holding out his hand. I took it. And together we walked away.

D

The next day, I was doing some left over homework, when my phone dinged.

 _Stay away from Percy! He's mine! Why would he want a loser like you? Your just some dumb blonde! Stay away or you'll regret it._

I knew exactly who it was from. Drew. She's the only one who has the audacity to call me a dumb blonde! Idiot! I deleted the message I will not be manipulated by a girl like her!

Suddenly, I felt someone hands rest on my shoulders and kiss my neck. I tilted my head back to give them a better angle.

"Percccy!" I said.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Your distracting me!" I whined. He laughed.

"Yeah, but you know you like this distraction!"

"True." He started kissing my neck again, leaving trails with his tong. I tilted my head back more. He kissed my cheek and went back to my neck. I stood up and kissed him passionately. I couldn't take the teasing!

Then, the door slammed open, which was followed by squeals and laughter. Percy and I jumped a part. Standing there was Piper, Thalia, Selina, Beckendorf, Jason, the Stolls, Leo, and Katie. Piper was and Silena were jumping up and down. Thalia had a smug look on her face and was slowly clapping. Leo and Jason were laughing. The Stolls and Katie had grins on there face. And Beck looked amused.

"Well, it took you guys long enough!" Said Beck.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for Percabeth forever!" Said Piper. Thalia sapped her forehead and Katie shook he head.

"What's that?" I asked.

"No, Annie! Don't set them off! Run as fast as you can!" Thalia said.

" Ok, first, what's Percabeth? And two, Don't call me Annie!"

"Percabeth is your ship name! It's so cute, right? You guys are also my otp! And-" Beckendorf clamped a hand over Silena's mouth.

"Seriously, don;'t get her started." He said. We all laughed. Except Silena, who pouted. We ended up being attacked with questions, especially Piper and Silena. I saw the boys pat Percy on the back and congratulated him. All in all, it was a great time.

Luke's pov

I was pulled down by a girl with pink nail polish. Drew. She wanted me to meet her in the library for reasons unknown.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I know about the challenges Luke. I know about the hatred you carry for everyone. Especially your farther." She said.

My farther? She knows nothing! He left us for some Olympian Council! He left my mother. Left her to turn insane! She knows nothing of the pain he has caused. He abandoned me! Left me to the life of a peasant! Left me fatherless.

"And?" I asked.

"I need your help. I hate that Annie girl! She needs to pay for stealing Percy from me! And I need your help to do that." She said. I smirked.

"What do you need me for?" I asked.

"I know you have information on Percy. I know that you blackmailed him to do the challenges. I know his challenges is Annabeth, but he doesn't want to break her heart. I need you to relieve him. Tell him the deal is off! Tell him he doesn't have to do the challenges."

"And why would I do that?"

Because of this.."

She told me what I needed to do. I got to say, this plan was worthy of Athena!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't post guys! I have so much homework it's unbelievable. I had a project and it literally took me 8 hours! Ok, enough with the excuses! More Percabeth in this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own the series.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Percy's pov

I was walking down of the streets of New York. I knew one thing. I was being followed. By whom? I don't know. I walked faster, keeping my head down.

I remembered a route with a lot of twist and turns that might make them loose me. I turned the opposite way to the dorm. I looked back. There was two guys trying to keep up with me. I twist and turned through the streets of New York.

I turned around the block and came face to face with a brick wall. Shit! Must have taken a wrong turn!

I turned around, knowing the guys would've cornered me by now. "Ok, guys. What do you want?" I asked in a bored tone.

"We have a message from Luke." One of them said. I clenched my fist. I got in a fighting position, ready for anything.

"Relax man! We just came here to tell you that Luke is calling off the challenge." The other guys said. I knew these guys they were Luke's friends. Adam and Randy I think.

I straightened up, shocked at the news. "What that's not true. Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"He's busy. You won't be doing challenges anymore." Randy said.

"For how long?"

"Forever. No more Challenges." Adam said. They walked away. I stood there in shock.

I can't believe this! I won't have to break up with Annabeth! I walked back to the dorm, in a happy mood.

* * *

Annabeth's pov

Percy entered the dorm with a huge grin on his face. I immediately knew something was going on. Every time he gets that grin, he takes my book out of my hands and runs away with it.

"Did you possess the Cheshire cat or what?" I asked him.

"Don't kill my good mood!" He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. He placed a kiss on my cheek.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"I'm going to take you on a date!" He said. My eyes went wide. This was our first date. It's been a week since we got together and we hadn't gotten around to an actual date. We were already together, but I was scared I would embarrass myself. This is my first date in general/

"What's wrong, Wise girl?" He asked me frowning.

"It's just... I um...I'veneverbeenonadatebeforeandI'mreallynervous."

"I didn't catch any of that."

I sighed. " I've never been on a date before and I'm just really nervous."

"It's ok, Wise girl! It's just me. Me and you. You and I. I promise I'll still like you after our date."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He stated.

"Ok good."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. He pulled back.

"So, I'm going to have to send you to Piper and Thalia's dorm." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they will help you get ready." He said like it was obvious.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise! And you need special clothes for this." He said grinning like a mad men.

I groaned. "Why can't I just dress myself?"

"Because I said so."

"I'm not going." I stated.

I crossed my arms to further my statement. He grinned. I swear I could see the crazy in his eyes! He through me over his shoulder, so my head was looking behind him. And his back side. I got to say, it was a great view. I know I should be fighting and screaming but I knew it would do no good. Last time, I ended being tickled to death.

"I have a great view of your backside you know." I said.

"Oh, really?" I could practically see the smirk on his face.

"It would've been better if I was ON THE GROUND!" I yelled.

He flinched at the sound, but didn't set me down. Hey, that rhymed. Cool, I'm like a rhyming master!

Ok, wow! Got really off topic there. Stupid ADHD!

He took me to the dorm. With his free hand he knocked on the door. And, yes, he can carry me with only one hand.

Piper opened the door. "Hey love birds! Bring her back here!"

"Piper help me!" I exclaimed.

She went behind me, so she can see my face. She narrowed her eyes and looked at me for a moment. I pouted.

"Nah!" She said. She walked back around and led Percy to their bedroom. He set me down finally. I glared at him.

"Pick you up at 5!" He said unfazed by the glare. He walked out of the room and left the dorm.

"Wait! I only have 2 hours to get you ready?" Piper asked me.

"Yes, Beauty Queen!" I heard Thalia say from the closet.

"Bring the supplies out asap!" She yelled.

Thalia came out with a huge make up bag. It had everything! Lip sticks to eye shadow! Blush to mascara! Contour to eye liner! She also had a bag with clothes spilling out of it. I suspected there was probably 3 to 4 outfits in there.

Piper grinned maliciously. "Ok, let's get to work."

* * *

By the time they were done, it was almost 5. I looked in the mirror. I had a strapless dress that had was white on top and a light blue color on the bottom. A grey belt separated the colors. I had a grey cardigan that was the length of the dress, which was just above my knees. I wore black tights and black high heeled boots that went up to my ankle.

My hair was down and natural. My hair was naturally curly, but it wasn't so bad today. Piper put in some non frizz spray that loosened up the curls a bit. I just clipped my bangs back. My make up was simple. I already had my BB cream and concealer on. I had a gold and brown smoky eye with some mascara and eye liner. Thalia paired it with some red lipstick.

"You look great, Annie!" Thalia said.

"Thanks!"

"I did a great job!" Piper said. I saw Thalia roll her eyes, but she was smiling.

Then, the door bell rang. The nervous and excitement swirled around in my stomach. Piper went to get the door. She came back in with Percy, who was gorgeous.

He was wearing black pants with a blue sweatshirt that said, "I sea you laughing at this pun". He had a beanie the same color of his eyes. He looked so great. I swear he is a god!

"Whoa. You look really good Annabeth. Your a goddess." He said in awe. I blushed, even though I found it weird that I was thinking the same thing about him.

"Thanks. You look great, too." I said. He smiled at me. He walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Here. These are for you!" He gave me a bouquet of Roses and a little box. I opened the box. It was a owl necklace.

"I remembered you saying you wanted one so.." I kissed his cheek.

"I love it! Can you put it on?" I asked. He nodded .I gave him the necklace and turned around. I moved my hair away. He put on the necklace and kissed me on the cheek.

"Shall we?" He said holding his arm out.

"We shall." I grabbed his arm and together we did a weird proper walk to the door. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Little did I know, that was just the calm before the storm.

 **Ooo cliffhanger! Haha, you guys are probably mad at me aren't you? Well, I'll be posting. The next two chapters will be part 1 and 2 of there date. Yes, it's that long. Well I'll see y'all later! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing! I was looking back to all my reviews and all of them touched my heart! You guys are literally the best and I appreciate all of you! Honestly, I never would have thought me as a good writer until I started writing this story. You guys kept me going even when I thought I was horrible. Thank you so much!**

 **Geekly Chic Chick: Haha! I knew you would be mad about the cliffhanger! *Whispers* Thank you!**

 **Plzdon'tkillmeifthestoryisbad: I know your threatening to kill me, but I'm actually touched! And don't worry I'm not stopping any time soon!**

 **Greekgeekgirlbro: Aww don't be worried! Everything will turn out fine!**

 **NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Annabeth's pov

I held Percy's hand as raced through the streets of New York. Since it's a surprise, He made me put a blindfold on. And I was not happy about it.

"Percy! You know I hate surprises!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"I know! Just hold on! We are almost there!" He said. A few minutes later we came to a stop.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Yep!" I started to take the blindfold of when Percy stopped me.

"Whoa, not yet Wise girl! We have to get inside first!" He dragged me along. Suddenly wee came to another stop.

"Ok, now we are going up some stairs." Percy warned me. He led me up. Step by step. We went through some doors.

"Now?" I asked.

"No." He said. He led me through...Well wherever we are. All I knew is that we were going deeper and deeper into the building. Then, doors opened. Percy led me into a room.

"Ok, now!" I took the blindfold off. My eyes took some time to focus, but when they did, I gasped.

It was a beautiful library! It had shelves upon shelves! Books were packed neatly on them in a row. There were all different kinds! Old and new! Dusty and clean! Big and small! It was my dream come true! The shelves were curled in a circle.! Where they were separated, was more shelves that went on for miles!

"Percy, this is absolutely wonderful!" I said. I jumped into his arms, but he quickly caught me. He laughed at my excitement.

"Come on!" He grabbed my hand and led me over to the center. There was a blanket and a picnic basket. I wonder how I didn't notice this before.

He started pulling things out. First some plates and utensils, then two sandwiches, and finally a large blue smoothie.

"Fruity Smoothie!" I said.

"Yeah, Hailey packed this for me." He said. A few minutes later, all the food was gone.

"Wow! We devoured it!" I said.

"Yep! What do you want to do now?" He asked. I ran to the book shelves in the fantasy section.

Percy's pov

I ran after Annabeth. Her blond curly hair bounced as she ran. She looked so gorgeous! When I first saw her, I was in awe at my beautiful, goddess like, girlfriend!

She studied the books on the shelves. The gleam in her eyes were filled with wonder and excitement! The smile on her face huge! She looked like a kid on Christmas morning, excited to open new presents and wondering what was inside!

"I knew you would love this place! It's so you!" I said. Annbeth turned around to face me.

"I do! I never thought you would take me here actually!" She said.

"Why?"

"I never got the impression that reading was your thing." She said shrugging.

"What!" I said in a high pitched. I put my hand on my chest and a fake offended look on my face.

My Wise girl laughed.

"Don't laugh. I'll have you know that I have read millions of books!" I said. She laughed even more.

"Yeah sure, Seaweed brain!" She said. I laughed.

"These books are wonderful!" Annabeth said as searched the book shelf again. I randomly grabbed one off the shelf. _Peter Johnson and the Olympians._ That actual sounds pretty good!

"Look at this one!" I said. I sat down on the ground and Annabeth did, too. She looked over my shoulder as I read...

" _Peter Johnson is about to be kicked out of boarding school...again. And that's the least of his troubles. Lately, mythological monsters and the gods of Mount Olympus seem to be walking straight out of he pages of Peter's Greek mythology textbook and into his life._ "

"This looks pretty good!" Annabeth said. I nodded and kept reading.

" _And worse, he's angered a few of them. Zeus's master lightning bolt have been stolen, and Perter is the prime suspect." Now Peter and his friends Annabelle Chane and Greger Overwater_ ( **A/N: See what I did there. ;)** ) _have just ted days to find and return Zeus's stolen property and bring peace to a warring Mount Olympus."_

Annabeth took the book out of my hands and flipped to the random page in the beginning. She read the page. She turned the page and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

" _She was probably my age, maybe a couple inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic. She looked like a California girl, with her deep tan and curly blonde hair, but her eyes ruined it. They were storm grey, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating. As if she was analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight._

 _She glance at the Minotaur horn in my hands. I imagined she was going to say,_ Wow, you're awesome! _or_ You killed a Minotaur! _Or something like that._

 _Instead she said. 'Your drool when you sleep!'_ "

I laughed at the silliness of the children.

"You know, you look like her." I said to Annabeth.

"Nah!"

"Yes, you do, Annie!" I said.

"Well, you look like Peter!"

I pondered that for a moment. "Nah!"

For the rest of the time, we scrolled through books and reading some parts out loud. Hours passed as we were having fun. We ran around and even got lost a few times. Exhausted we laid down on the blanket. I checked the time.

"Oh, shit! The library closes in ten!" I said sitting up. Annabeth's eyes went wide as she sat up. We exchanged looks. Then we started scrambling to pack up our stuff. We raced out of the room and to the entrance of the building. We went out the door at exactly 10. Perfect timing. We walked home, holding hands.

Annabeth's pov

Once we got to the dorm, I turned around and pulled Percy into a kiss. He quickly responded, kissing back. My hands were at the back of his necks, playing with of his hair. One of his hands were on my waist and the other tangled in his hair. It was a sweet slow innocent kiss. Who am I kidding? No it wasn't! I licked his lip, seeking entrance to his mouth. There, we fought for dominance. Of course, I won. I explored his mouth. A few minutes later, I pulled away for air. Then lightly kissed his lips one more time.

"This was the best date I ever been! Even though it's my first. I'm glad my first date was with you, Percy! I don't know why I was so nervous before! But now, I'm sad it's over. " I said.

"Who says it's over?" Percy said with his famous smirk.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh, Wise girl. This is only part 1!"


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I feel so bad! I'm more busy around the holidays! But don't fret! Thanks for your reviews! I can't believe you guys like this series so much! Ok, so I have a few things to tell you...**

 **Number 1. So, I'm rereading the HOH series and I just realized something! Remember when Calypso tried to get Leo off the island the minute he got there? And she told him about her curse and all? The reason he couldn't get off the island the first time is because Calypso didn't love him! When the boat finally shows up it's because she fell in love with him! Now that I'm thinking about it, you've all realized this, haven't you?**

 **Number 2. Do you guys want a Christmas special?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series. *muffled cries***

 **NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

Percy's pov

I woke up to the scent of lemon. It was a good smell! Don't get me wrong. I just prefer the person the scent belongs to. My beautiful girlfriend! Annabeth and I fell asleep right after she bombarded me with questions about part 2 of our date!

Speaking of that, I lightly shook Annabeth to wake her up. "No!" She moaned. She was very tired from last night and wanted to sleep in. Unfortunately we are under a time crunch!

"Come on, Annabeth! We don't want to be late!" Her eyes went wide and her head shot up.

"Where are we going?" She asked me for the hundredth time.

"Not telling! Come on you need to go to...I mean, you need to get changed." I caught myself just in time! Best not tell her that she has to go to Piper and Thalia's room again.

"Wait, where I am I going?" She asked.

"Ummm...You'll see!" I said. I threw her over my shoulder and ran to Piper's room once again. I heard Annabeth muttering things like, "You stupid idiot," and "I'm going to kill,". Oh well!

I knocked on the door.

"How much time do I have to make her look perfect?" Silena immediately asked me.

"Two hours. See you later, Wise girl!" I sang. I walked away, leaving her in the clutches of Silena.

Annabeth's pov

I'm going to kill Percy! He left me here again! And this time it's worse! Piper is not fashion sister, Silena is. Before the end of the two hours, I'm going to be walking Barbie.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Piper said as she walked out of the closet with two big bags. I swear this is déjà vu!

"Why?" I asked bluntly. Silena and Piper laughed.

"Because we got to get you ready for your date, silly! Thalia! Hurry up!" Silena yelled in the closet.

"Coming!" Thalia walked out with three pairs of shoes, two coats, five purses, and the worst of all, Silena's jewelry box. Oh wait! My bad! Jewelry chest. A jewelry chest that had five compartments! I've only seen it once.

"What's going on?" I asked. I've been doing that a lot.

They started crowding around. Wicked grins on their faces, especially Silena.

"Oh no!" Those were my last words before I was attacked with make up by the Prada princess.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror once again. Yeah, definitely déjà vu. But this time, I was wearing something much more different.

I had a deep blue and white dress. The dress was just above my knee. The torso was blue with white lace. I had capped sleeves and a decent neckline. At the waist, there was a white belt that flowed outward into the same deep blue. Piper paired the dress with black high heeled boots over my black tights. The boots went up right under my knee. A black clutch was added. I had a blue crystal necklace and matching earrings. My make up was the same as yesterday, but I had more of dark red lip stick on.

"Annabeth! Percy's here!" Thalia yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I walked out of their room. Percy was wearing a black suit with a deep blue tie to match my dress. His hair was as messy as always and his green eyes glowing! He cleaned up real nice! As much as I wanted to kiss him, I had to get back at him first! I marched over to Percy and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Why?" He whined. He rubbed his arm. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a small kiss.

"That was for leaving me here! Again!" I slapped his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just like hitting you!" I responded. He fake glared at me. I smiled. He started to smile, but then went into a daze. I think he was really looking at me for the first time.

"Annabeth, you look gorgeous! You really are a goddess!" He complimented.

"Thanks, Perce! You look gorgeous, too!" I said. Yesterday, I would've blushed and looked down at the ground. But now, I'm not so scared anymore!

"Let's go!" He said eagerly.

"Wait!" Piper shouted. Silena and her came rushing in with a white pea coat. It matched my outfit perfectly!

"Thanks, Pipes!" I said.

"Now go!" Silena said. Thalia, Silena, and Piper rushed us out the door.

* * *

Percy's pov

I led Annabeth through the streets. She had a blindfold on again. I went around the people of New York.

"We are almost there!" I said. I tightened my hand that was holding her's and twisted through the crowd. A few minutes later, we arrived at my favorite Broadway musical called-

"Wicked!" I looked over to see Annabeth with a huge smile on her face and her blindfold off. Suddenly, I was on the ground. Annabeth was on top of me and was squeezing the life out of me.

"Annabeth! Can't breath!" I managed to get out. Her grip loosened. She pulled away.

"Thank you so much, Percy! You didn't have to do this." She stated.

"Of course I did! I needed to make this date spectacular!" I cheered.

"No, you didn't. I'm fine with just something simple, like yesterday. Wait a minute..." I saw her eyes go wide with realization. I smirked.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out!"

"Percy!" She shrieked. She got off of me and stood up. I pushed myself off the ground and dusted the dirt off my suit.

"What?" I gave her a lopsided grin. Then, I saw her eyes go from anger to respect.

"Actually, that was kinda genius!" She amused. "Taking me on two different types of dates to see which one I'd like better and doing that for future dates! Brilliant really!"

"Yeah, that was part of the reason." I said mysteriously. A puzzled look spread across her face.

"If you chose the more expensive part of the date, I knew you would expect something bigger and better each time. You would want me to spoil you! It would be like dating someone like Drew. If you chose the more simple, but thoughtful date. I knew that you liked me for me. You were not using me for my money or arm candy. And, that you just wanted to be with me. Those are the types of girls I like. Not Drew." I said truthfully. She smiled wide. I leaned in and kissed her. She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around my neck. I placed mine on her waist.

Then, she broke the kiss. "I do like you for you, Percy. Yes, you can be a Seaweed brain sometimes! But that just makes you..well, you! I'm fine with spending time with you in the library, but maybe some dates like this occasionally!" She offered.

"Of course!" I checked the time on my watch. My eyes went wide. "Come on! We got to go in! The musical starts in ten!" We ran inside and took our seats. The, the lights shut off.

* * *

 **And that concludes part 2 of their date! I know I said that they was supposed to be 2 parts, but I'm making it 3! There is too much to write! If I put the rest f the date in this chapter, it would be over 2,500 words! Way to long! Part 3 will be up tomorrow!**

 **Question: Do you guys have any date ideas? I'm running out!**

 **Bye, guys! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 13 part 3

**Hey guys! This is part 3 of their date! Percabeth sees the musical Wicked and something else that is a surprise! Ok, I have nothing else to say so...Bye!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick?**

 **NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Drew's pov

"Ms. Tanaka, you have a phone call." One of my servants brought over my phone.

"Who is it?" I asked...What's her name again.

"It's London." She responded. I motioned to what's-her-face to bring my phone closer.

I raised the phone to my ear. The girl was still standing there.

"Bye!" I said annoyed. I rolled my eyes. Daddy needs to hire new servants! Ones that actual have brains!

"What do you want, London?! I'm getting my hair done and your interrupting."

"Sorry, Drew! I just wanted to call you to tell you that I spotted Annabeth and Percy going into one of the Broadway musicals! Wicked, I think." I shot up. Rarely anything is more important than hair. But this is.

"Tell me more." I demanded.

"Well, they're dressed up fancy and look like they are on a date." She said.

"London, I need you to call Steph and tell her to meet you there. Then, follow them inside!"

"But I don't have tickets!" I rolled my eyes. Minor problems!

"Hold on one sec. Servant girl!" The same girl as before came walking in.

"It's Hazel." The girl said.

"Does it look like I care?" Who did this girl think she is? Servant shook her head.

"I need three tickets to the Broadway musical Wicked."

"Who are those tickets for?" The servant girl asked. Did she think she was going to get one? Ugh, servants!

"Let me get this straight! One is for me, one for London, and one for Steph!" I got up the chair into her face. She nodded frantically.

"Actually, I need you to come to. I need someone to hold our stuff. Make it four. Now go!" She scurried away.

"Tickets are on the way, London." I said in the phone.

"Ok, see you late then!" She said.

"Later loser!" I said. I hung up the phone. Huh, maybe I can do phase two today! Luke wouldn't mind. It'd my turn to have some fun!

Percy's pov

"Annabeth. Annaaaabeeeth. Annabeth! ANNABETH!"

"Yeah?" I looked at my girlfriend. I tried to contain my laughter, but I couldn't. She was so entranced that she didn't realize it was halftime!

"What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"You zoned out!"

"Oh." She chuckled.

"Come on! Let's go get some snacks!"

"Ok!"

Annabeth and I walked out of the auditorium and into a lobby type room. We got in the concession stand line.

"I wonder if the have blue coke!" I said. But Annabeth wasn't looking at me. "Annabeth?"

"Percy, look." Annabeth pointed in the crowd of people. I looked where her finger was pointing. Great! Now, my good mood is over! Drew, London, Steph, and this other girl walked over to us.

"Hey Percy! You look great!" Drew said.

"Um, thanks?" I responded. Annabeth sent me a look that said _what are you doing?_ Wow, I'm such a genius!

"Welcome! You have something on you chin." She walked over to me and rubbed my chin. I ushered her off.

"Hey, hands off!" Annabeth snarled. Drew and her friends laughed. Except the other girl. In fact she looked sorry. She looked like she didn't want to be here, too.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Look, Drew, if you were smart you would walk away." Annabeth warned.

"Not going to do that, loser. I will have Percy! You just wait and see!"

"I'm not threatened by you, Drew! I don't care what you think or do anymore!"

"Well, you should be! I will have Percy, popularity, and Homecoming Queen!"

"Yeah, right! Who would elect you as Homecoming Queen?"

"You think you could do better?"

"Yeah, I can!"

"So be it! If I win Homecoming Queen, you have to dump Percy! And Percy has to go on a date with me!" They went back and forth, until this moment. Annabeth hesitated. She didn't know what to do. You could see in her eyes that she was debating in her head. Weighing the options. Her eyes grew less frantic and more determined and brave. I knew she made a decision.

"Fine, and if I win, you leave us alone!" She finally said.

"Deal. Servant girl! Tell the driver to come get us! Now!" She demanded. The girl called a number on her phone. She flashed us a sympathetic smile.

"Done." The girl said at last.

"Come on girls. We're out of here!" Drew and her friends walked away the girl trailing behind her.

"Wait!" I called out to her. She turned around.

"Why do you put up with her? Why don't you quit?" I asked.

"I'm too afraid. I'm sorry for you guys. You don't deserve this."

"Thank you. If you ever need to get away from her, just call." After that we exchanged numbers.

"Servant girl!" Drew called. She scurried away.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Hazel." And with that she left.

Annabeth and I went back into the auditorium and watched the rest of the musical. I told her the conversation Hazel and I had. I gave her Hazel's phone number. Annabeth said we should give her a call soon.

After that, we went out to a fancy Italian restaurant and then went back to the dorm. We cuddled up and watched a movie. And eventually fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know I'm a little late on the chapter! I promise I have a really good excuse this time! So, you all know that before Winter Break that the teachers load a bunch of homework on you? Well, I'm drowning in it. So, this is going to be an extra long chapter to make up for my horrible behavior. This, chapter gets into more detail about Hazel! Also, I'm going to find a way to work in Frank, Nico and Bianca too! This takes place the morning after the date.**

 **Disclaimer: I still want to buy the series! But I can't.**

 **NOW ON WITH CHAPTER!**

Annabeth's pov

 _The room was large, but I still felt catastrophic. There was no doors or windows. I was underground. The dirt ceiling was caving in! I tried to run, but my legs were held back. I looked down. My arms and legs were chained to the ground!Even worse, I was surrounded by spiders._

 _Wait a minute, SPIDERS._

 _I struggled to get free. My legs and arms flailed around me. They came closer and closer. Soon, they were crawling all over me._

" _Get off! Get off!" I shouted. Beads of sweat rolled down my face._

That won't help. _A voice said. I looked up. Right in front of me was a huge spider. But it was not normal. The spider had a face of a woman. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and straight. Her lips a soft pink. Her skin was absolutely flawless. Basically, she was like another Drew, but grown up. And had a body of spider. Except her eyes. They were cold and hard. Almost black._

" _Who are you?" I asked._

 _I_ am your worst nightmare! I am the one hiding under your bed!

" _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!" I cheered. What am I doing? This is no time for hysterics!_

 _She didn't think so either._

 _Her mouth grew into a frown._ Stop you insolent girl! Let me finish! _A maniacal smile replaced the frown._ I know who you are Annabeth Chase! In another life, you have defeated me as the daughter of Athena. But, I can still get in your mortal dreams! I, Arachna, will destroy you once and for all!

 _Chills ran down my spine. Arachna! The Spider Queen! In Greek myths, she thought she was better at weaving then Athena! Athena challenged her to a weaving contest. No one knew who won, but Athena turned her into a spider. Athena hated spiders ever since! Including me!_

 _I looked down as more spiders crawled over me! They seemed to be saying something! I shut out Arachna's threats._

" _Wake up Annabeth! Wake up!"_

Suddenly, I was lying in my bed. Percy was hovered over me. Lines of worry crossed on his face.

"Hey. Are you ok?" He asked. "It looks like you were having a nightmare!"

I sat up. A sharp pain struck me in the head. I placed my hand to the spot. No bumps. Just a headache/

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I reassured him, but he didn't look satisfied.

"You sure? You kept talking about spiders." He said.

"I'm good. I promise." He smiled.

I took in my surroundings. I was on Percy's bed and we were snuggled together. Across the room, my bed was neatly made. I guess we fell asleep together. We have been doing that lately. We've been sleeping in the same bed. Maybe we should just get one bed! That would be easier!

I looked at Percy. He was still smiling at me. I smiled back. His hair was as messy as usual. He sea green eyes held it's original brightness and sparkle. Are feet were entangled together. His arm was around while mine was on his bare chest. Bare chest! His shirt was off, but he had some sweatpants thankfully!

I looked down at my clothes. I had some boy shorts and a one of his shorts on. Oh gosh! I'm practically naked. And we are in bed together!

"Percy! We don't have a lot of clothes on!" I exclaimed trying to push him away. He held on tighter. He smirked.

"I know. Besides, isn't this nice?" He asked. I stopped trying to pull away. I let myself sink into him.

"Yeah. It is." I said. We laid there for a few moments. Good thing I had afternoon classes today!

"Hey, love birds! Getting cozy, huh?" I looked up to see Thalia, Piper, Leo, and Jason standing over us. Leo was right over us. He smirked. I figured he was the one that said.

"No." Percy said. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at them. They dodged.

"Aww, come on! Don't be like that!" Piper said.

"Go. Away. Now." I grumbled. They laughed.

"No!" Jason said. "Come on, Perce! Let's catch up!"

"Yeah, Annabeth! Come with us!" Thalia coaxed.

"We want to find out what happened on your date!" Leo broke in.

The date. Drew. Wicked! Oh my gods, Drew! I can't believe I did that! I have to become Homecoming Queen! I'm not going to win! Everyone loves her! Not me! I can't do this. I have to call it off. But I can't back down. That will make me weak. Then how can I win? A idea flashed in my mind. But I will need some help first.

"Yeah, maybe that is a good idea! See you later, Percy! Come on, girls!" I jumped out of bed and grabbed there arms. I rushed out of the room.

"Wait, Annabeth! What is this about?" Thalia said. She yanked out of my hold.

"Drew." I exploded. Piper and her eyes went wide.

"I'll call the other girls." Piper said. Her eyes filled with determination and something else. She smiled gently. Love. Her eyes were filled with love. Protectiveness over her friends. Thalia had the same look. But her's had a hint of murder and anger.

So, Piper did. She called Silena and Katie. But I had one more call to make.

 **(Lol I did a mini cliffhanger! Don't worry you'll fine out who she called in this chapter!)**

* * *

Percy's pov

I got out of bed and put my shirt on.

"Well, they're gone." Leo said.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I snapped. Leo frowned a bit. "Sorry, Leo."

"Well, how was your date?" Jason asked. My eyes grew wide as I remembered the deal.

"Wait, let's call the others first."

A few minutes later, Travis, Connor, and Beck arrived. I told them everything. After, they sat there stunned.

"Whoa, dude." Travis said. I started pacing. Before, I knew my mouth was going faster then my brain.

"I know! I don't know what to do! I don't know why Annabeth didn't back down. I mean, how could she just make me some part of a deal? I don't think she was expecting Drew to do this, but still. Annabeth and I are meant to be and I don't want to go on a date with Drew! Drew! I can't go on a date with her. I'll be miserable! At least she only said one date! At least I don't have to stay with her! I could always go back to Annabeth! But what if I'm mad at her for selling me out? What if-"

Jason grabbed by the shoulders and shook me a bit. "Dude, we are here for you. Stop freaking out. Everything is going to be ok. We'll figure it out." He pulled me into a hug. I hugged back. Soon, we were all huddled up in one big hug.

"Guys, what are we doing?" Beck asked.

"We are being good friends." Leo said.

"Yeah, we are." Connor agreed. We broke apart.

"So, what are we going to do?" Travis asked.

"Well, shouldn't we figure this out with the girls?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, we'll figure it out with the girls. Annabeth probably has a plan." I said.

* * *

Hazel's pov

I knocked on the door, that she told me to go. Room 314. Good thing it was only six rooms down from mine. Annabeth opened the door.

"Hazel! It's good to see you again! Come in!" She held the door right open for me. I walked in. There was four more girls sitting on the couch. One girl had black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. Sitting right next to her was a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. No wait, blue! No, brown! They keep changing. How unfamiliar!

A girl on the couch had black hair and blue eyes. Another one had green eyes and brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Hazel." I said awkwardly. I gave a small wave.

"Sit over her, Hazel!" The girl with the changing eyes said. "I'm Piper!"

"I'm Thalia." Said the girl next to her.

"I'm Silena!" The girl said on the couch.

"And I'm Katie!" Said the last girl. Annabeth took a seat next to me.

"Hey, Hazel. I was wondering of you would help us." She asked.

"With what?"

"You know the deal I made with Drew? I need you to help me." She said.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked. She told me the plan. Annabeth was probably the most smartest person I know!

"I'll do it." She smiled.

"Hazel, why do work for Drew?" Thalia. I clenched my fist.

Can I trust these people? I never told anyone before. I looked at them. There eyes were filled curiosity. I never had a friend because of Drew. This is my chance! I have to tell them!

"You can't tell." I said.

"We promise. Just what's wrong? You look very nervous. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Katie declared.

"It's fine. I want to talk about it. When I little," I started. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my hand. I opened my eyes and found Annabeth holding my hand. She gave my a small squeeze. I squeezed back and smiled.

"When I was little, my mom died in a car accident. Her closest friend was Drew's mother. She took me in. I was only two at the time, so she had to take care of me. She didn't have any kids and she paid all this attention to me. Until she got pregnant with Drew. After Drew was born, she stopped paying attention to me. She said I reminded her to much of my mother. She neglected me. She didn't want me anymore. Drew took after her behavior. Drew teased me when no adults were around. She pushed me around. When I was sixteen, I was practically her servant. Her mom and dad didn't care. I don't even get paid. They were all I had. Until-" A tear slid down my cheek. I don't know if I can go on. The other girls crowed around me. Rubbing my back and shoulders.

"Until, I met my dad last month. He never came for me. So, I pushed him away. I should have accepted his deal to live with him and my half siblings, Nico and Bianca." By this time, I was full on crying. Thalia hugged me. When she pulled away, she smiled and wiped away my tear.

"Nico and Bianca Di Angelo?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked through sniffs. Her smile grew.

"Hazel, I believe you are my half cousin. My farther, Percy's, and yours are brothers. Which means you do have a family Us." She said. My heart swelled. I have a family!

We talked and talked. We laughed and had some heartfelt moments. It was probably the greatest time of my life! Now, I have a family. A real one.

 **AWWW! So cute! I love this chapter and it was so fun to write! I'll see you guys later!** **Please review!**


	17. AN (Sorry)

**Hey guys! I know, I know, it's not another chapter! Please don't hate me! It's coming soon! But first I need you guys to do something for me...**

 **So, last chapter you might have noticed that in Annabeth's dream, Arachna said something about being able to get Annabeth in her mortal dream. So, now I'm at a crossroad. Either I can go on like nothing happened and keep it without the whole demigod stuff. Or I can include that in. But since I'm a nice person, I'll let you choose! I also need to know if you guys want a sequel!**

 **Option 1**

 **Demigod story plot**

 **Option 2**

 **Normal human story plot**

 **Sequel or no sequel?**

 **Thanks for the people who have an opinion and choose for me! Love you all! I'll post a chapter tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So I counted the votes! Drum roll please! Demigod plot and a sequel! This works out perfectly because I know exactly what I would do if it turned out like this! I'm sorry for the people who wanted a human plot. I believe it was a tie between the two, and I wanted the Demigod plot. I'm sorry! But, hey! What can you do?**

 **I was thinking of going back after I finish the series and write it out as a human plot. Maybe? We'll see. I have another idea for a great fanfic and I want to start writing that once I get started with the sequel!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series! Well, not yet! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Percy's pov

 _I need to run._

 _That's all I know. I don't know what I'm running from or why, but the shaking of the ground and the bellowing roars suggested I should run. The ground split open. Lava coursed through the Earth. What's going on?_

Perseus Jackson! _I looked behind me. I wish I didn't._

 _It was a giant. Thirty feet tall. Green hair with basilisks hanging down from it. Slimy reptilian like legs._

" _Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked._

I am Polybotes! Bane of your father Poseidon! _He said. My father's not Poseidon. Weird._

" _What do you want?" I asked again. He let a laugh. It sickened me. It felt like the creature never should laugh._

To kill you of course! Imagine it! You on my wall! The giants would bow to me for killing the famous demigod Percy Jackson! _I was immediately confused. Demigod? What's a demigod?_

You don't remember, don't you? _The giant asked, observing my confusion. He laughed again._ This was better than I thought! I don't need to destroy you! You have destroyed yourself!

 _The giant laughed for a while. I'm so sick of this! I stood there awkwardly._

 _He finally stopped laughing._ Goodbye, Percy Jackson. I'll see you again.

I sat up in my bed. It was only a dream. Just a weird dream. Right?

"Hey, Percy!" Annabeth said while she walked in. I put a smile on my face and got out of bed.

"Hey! What's up?" He face turned to a frown.

"Percy, I need to apologize." She told me.

"No, no, it's ok." I said.

"Just let me." I nodded, " I shouldn't have sold you out like that! I was not thinking straight and I really wanted to prove her wrong. I wanted win for once! But, I sold you out. I realized I was winning. I had you." She said. I swept her up in a little kiss.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" She asked after I puled away.

"Yep! So, what's the plan?"

"How did you know I had one?" She asked with a smirk. I raised my eyebrows. I gave her a look that said I-know-you-too-well-so-spill.

"Ok, I'll tell you." She said while rolling her eyes. She told me the plan. I got to applaud my Wise Girl on this! It's a plan worthy of Athena!

"Ok, so what do you wanna do now?" I asked. Before she could answer there was a knock at the door. Annabeth and I exchanged glances. She send me a look that said, who?

I don't know, I sent back at her.

Go get it, she sent me.

Why me? I asked.

Because I said so, She sent. I decided not to argue.

I opened the door. "Why?" I asked. But then, I was tackled to the ground by a girl with dark brown hair.

"Really, Bianca? Why me?" I asked my cousin.

"Wow, Bianca! I missed you so much! Especially since I haven't called you in the past three months!" She said doing her horrible impression of me.

"Bianca, don't hurt the guy!" Nico said.

"Yeah, listen to your twin brother!" Bianca got off of me. Nico helped me up.

"It's nice to see you guys again! How have you been?" I asked casually. Bianca glared at me.

"You would know if you actually called us!" She yelled. I put my arms up in a I surrender motion.

"Percy! Who is the person that is rightfully getting mad you?" Annabeth yelled from our bedroom.

"Who's side are you on?" I yelled back. She walked out of the bedroom.

"Not yours." She said plainly.

"Wow, I like you already!" Bianca said with a smile.

"Percy, who's this?" Nico asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! This is my girlfriend, Annabeth!" I introduced.

"Hey, you must be Nico and Bianca! I've heard a lot about you!" Annabeth said. Bianca's glare softened.

"Hey! It's nice to meet you. I'm afraid I can't say the same thing about you. Percy hasn't called us for over three months." Bianca said.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded.

"I'm sorry, guys! College is very busy this time of year!" I apologized.

"We know that, Kelp head! We are the same age!" Nico exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, why aren't you guys in California? In your college?" I questioned.

"We transferred." Bianca told me. I smiled.

"That's great!" I said. I gave them each a hug.

"Let's go out and celebrate! I really want to get to know you guys!" Annabeth chimed.

"Sure." Nico agreed.

"Let's invite our friends, too. You can meet them!" I offered. The twins agreed. We called everyone and told them to meet at fruity smoothie.

* * *

Drew's pov

"Servant girl!" I yelled. Servant girl walked in.

"Yes, Ms. Tanaka?" She asked.

"What dirt did you find on Percy?"

"This is his file." She handed me a file titled with Percy Jackson on it. I scrolled through it, stopping at one thing.

"Rachel. Who's she?" I asked.

"Percy's ex girlfriend." Hazel responded.

"Well, I think it's time to give her a call."

* * *

Annabeth's pov

"Hey, guys! This is Nico and Bianca!" I said. We sat at a table at fruity smoothie. Everyone in our group was here. Everyone muttered greetings, except Hazel. Nico and Bianca stared at her, there eyes wide.

"Hey." Hazel greeted as she gave a little wave. Nico and Bianca wrapped her up in a hug.

"What is going on?" Jason asked. Hazel broke out of the hug.

"These our my half brother and sister, Nico and Bianca." She grinned.

"Wait, what?" Leo questioned, trying to comprehend. The girls snickered.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Percy asked.

"We already knew, Kelp head!" Thalia informed him.

"Wait a minute. If Hazel, Nico, and Bianca are siblings, then that means..." Jason trailed off. He smiled. He hugged Hazel.

"Welcome, to our complicated family!" He said. Hazel laughed.

"Yeah, it's sure as hell fucked up!" Nico claimed.

"Nico! Language!" Hazel scolded as she broke out of the hug.

"Sorry. Yeah, it' sure as heck fucked up!" Nico amused. Hazel rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed.

"It's so nice to see you guys again! We haven't talked in forever!" My boyfriend piped in.

"Well, if you called us!" Bianca brought up again.

"You didn't call them Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah." He said. Thalia threw her hands in the air.

"Really, Kelp head? Even I called!"

" How about you, Jase?" Percy asked. Jason nodded his head.

"Ugh!" Percy let out. I chuckled. He buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"It's ok, fish boy." Piper teased. Percy lifted his head up as if to say, wtf?

"Yeah, Aqua man!" Leo joked.

"That's even worse!" Percy wailed.

"You should have seen the nick names we came up for him!" Nico said.

"Yeah! We used to have millions of nick names for these three!" Bianca agreed as she pointed to Jason, Percy, and Thalia. They groaned.

"What's wrong, Super Man?" Nico asked.

"Not again!" Jason protested.

"Tell us!" I demanded as I leaned on the table eagerly.

"Hey, that doesn't matter, right? I'm just glad to see you guys again!" Percy exclaimed.

"But are you glad to see me?" A voice said from behind. I turned around. Oh no!

"Rachel?" Percy asked.

"Hello, Percy! It's nice to see you again!"

 **HAHAHA cliffhanger! It's so much fun to keep you guys guessing! I see why authors do it now! Please review! I'll see you guys later! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! How are you enjoying your break? I know I am! I'm going to New York on Wednesday, so I won't be posting then, but I will the day after!**

 **Claire the Penquin: Oh gods! This is the hardest question ever! I don't know who I like writing about more! I think I just love writing about the characters that I got to read about! To make it my story, but using those characters I love! Also, I am really evil. No joke! My friends at school call me Satan! Which I do find offensive most of the time!**

 **marissa lummus: I'm working on it! I'm going as fast as I can!**

 **.just. : Same! I love your reaction! And Leo's too!**

 **cathyzhang04: The servant girl is Hazel! That's just what Drew calls her because she doesn't know her real name! Yes, eventually everyone will become demigods! Except the peple who were not normally demigods, including Rachel and my own characters!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Rick! Just please sell me the series.**

 **Rick: No.**

 **Me: Please?**

 **Rick: No.**

 **Me: But-**

 **Rick: No.**

 **Me: Well, I tried. *Walks slowly away into the distance* *Looks back with a sad look***

 **Rick: No.**

 **Me: GAHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **NOW LET'S GET ON WTH THE CHAPTER!**

Percy's pov

"Oh shit." I muttered.

Rachel. Of all people, it had to be Rachel! I finally moved on and now she pops up! Ugh!

"Hey, Percy!" She said. Behind her was a group of girls, including Drew. Drew.

"You! You did this!" I said while pointing at Drew. "You called Rachel and told her to come here! It was you!"

"Oh, Percy! Why would I do that? I wouldn't have brought Rachel back to play with your feelings! And for you to break up with Annabeth and go back to her!" Drew told me.

"Percy, she's not worth it." Annabeth stated. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cafe. Behind me, I heard Hazel go with Drew. The others followed us out.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Jason asked. We went back to Jason and Leo's dorm room.

"I don't know. This messes up the whole plan up!" Piper exclaimed.

"What exactly is the plan?" Bianca asked.

"We were going to have Hazel record all the bad thing Drew has done and play it at Homecoming! But now, we don't know why Rachel is here!" Thalia said.

"Yes, we do!" I piped in.

"What?" Leo asked.

"We do! Drew said it! Rachel is here to mess with my feelings, so I will break up with Annabeth and go back to Rachel! Then Drew can crush Annabeth and take Homecoming Queen!" I said.

"But that doesn't make since. Why would Drew want you to go out with Rachel if she likes you?" Silena pointed out.

"Because she doesn't want Percy." Annabeth chimed. She had a brooding look in her eyes. I could see the gears turning. "She wants to crush me. Rachel wants Percy back. By working together, they can achieve that. It's a win win!"

"Unless we stop them." I smirked.

* * *

Annabeth's pov

I walked back to my dorm. Percy had to run to the store. I sat on my bed and opened up my book. Then I heard a ding. I checked my phone.

 _How are you and Percy doing? Well, I assume good. Next time you see him, ask him about the challenges. That will really test your relationship!_

Challenges? I thought Percy didn't do it after that one time. I guess he didn't stop! But what do I have to do with it?

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy said as he walked in.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I, well, asked.

"Sure, what's up?" The smile faded from his face.

"What happened with the challenges?" Percy's eyes went wide.

"I've been meaning to tell you about that." He took a seat on the bed.

"Well?"

"After that night in Willow Pond, I didn't stop. Luke, he had something over me, but it doesn't matter now." Percy told me.

"What did he have over you?"

"Information about my father. But it's fine now. It doesn't matter anymore. When Rachel broke up with me, I learned to accept my step-dad and that I will never see my real dad ever again."

"There's more. There's something your not telling me." I stated. The first challenge he did was in 9th grade. 10th he didn't. Then again in 11th. 12th he didn't, so he must have dated Rachel on his own will. The next year, would be this year, in college. And Luke is here, too. But he hasn't dated anyone except me this year...

"Percy, what is your challenge this year?" I asked. My eyes watered. I clenched my fist. Percy looked down.

"You." He muttered. I got up from the bedroom, not listening to the screams behind me.

I ran out of the dorm and down the hallway. I knocked on Piper and Thalia's room.

"Annabeth, what happened?" Thalia asked. She pulled me in for a hug. I collapsed in her arms.

* * *

Percy's pov

Tears streamed down my face. I should have told her earlier! Gods! I'm such an idiot. I pounded my fist on the pillow.

I might have lost her. Forever.

* * *

Annabeth's pov

He lost me. Forever

* * *

Hazel's pov

I walked down the streets of New York. I know I shouldn't be out this late! Drew. She made me go to the supermarket for some emergency snacks! Ugh! I really wish I can quite that job. It's not even a job!

"Hey, boys! Look what we got here!" Someone said. I turned around. A group of guys trailed behind me. Probably drunk. I walked faster.

"No, don't run away! We'll take good care of you!" They called. They whistled at me. I ran faster. Then, I bumped into someone. I looked up.

"Where do you think your going?" The guy asked with a smirk. They surrounded me. They brushed my arm.

"Stop!" I tried, but it came out as a croak.

"Aww, what's wrong, baby? Isn't it very late out for you?" Another guy said.

"Stop. Go away." I said. They kept coming closer.

"Get away from her!" A voice yelled. A guy came running. He had a large and stocky frame with brown eyes and black short hair.

"Step away from the girl." He growled. He stood in front of me.

"Hey, man. We were just messing around." One of the guys said.

"Just leave." The brown eyed guy commanded. The guys backed off. He turned to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said.

"What's you name?"

"Hazel Levesque. And yours?"

"Frank Zhang. It's nice to meet you Hazel."


	20. Chapter 17

**Hello my lovely, amazing readers! HAPPY NEW YEARS! I decided to post a chapter to start off the new year!**

 **Ok, so, Percy and Annabeth are broken up momentarily! THEY'LL GET BACK TOGETHER I PROMISE! I know you guys want to read the chapter, so I'll see you later!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Just as a Hanukkah present!**

 **Rick: Your not even Jewish!**

 **Me: How about Christmas?**

 **Rick: I'm not Santa.**

 **Me: New Years?**

 **Rick: We don't give presents on New Years.**

 **Me: GAHHHHHHHHHH**

 **NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Hazel's pov

"What are you doing out so late at night, Hazel?" Frank asked me.

"I had to go run some errands for..."

"For?" He asked. I don't know if I should trust him. People don't talk to me after they know I'm working for Drew. But he did save me. Not a lot of guys do that.

"I'm working for a girl named Drew at my college. She wanted me to get something for her. She said it was an emergency." I said. Frank nodded.

"What did she send you out to get?"

"Chips." I replied. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"She send you out to go get chips because that is so much of a emergency!" He said between laughs. I let out a chuckle.

"I guess it is that silly!" I agreed.

"So, why are you working for her?" Frank asked. Then, I told him. A weight lifted off my shoulders. And it felt great.

* * *

Percy's pov

Annabeth didn't talk to me. She avoided me anyway possible. I tried to tell her the whole story, but she wouldn't listen. I told the group the truth. About the challenges, how I started falling for her, the whole story! The girls tried to get Annabeth to talk to me, but they had no progress. Weeks passed, holiday season came. Winter break was over. The first week back at school was this week.

I walked into the dorm. Annabeth sat on the couch in sweats, reading. I sat next to her. She moved away. I moved closer. She moved away. I let out a exaggerated sigh.

I was so done with this! I can't go without talking to her anymore! I'm tired of her not listening to me! So, I decided to do something about it.

"Annabeth." I said. No answer.

"Annabeth!" I said louder. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She looked uncomfortably, though. She tried focusing on her book more.

"Annaaabeeeth!" I dragged out. Her head was deep in the book, but I could tell she was annoyed.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled. Annabeth put down her book. Her eye was twitching.

"What?" She snapped. I smirked.

"You finally talked to me!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because you were being an annoying little ass!" She insulted. At least she's talking to me!

"Well, I was being an annoying little ass because you weren't talking to me!" I retorted.

"Why would I talk to you?" She asked.

"Because I'm your boyfriend!"

"Well, that's behind us." Annabeth said. Ouch. She picked up her book and started reading again.

* * *

Piper's pov

"I call this meeting to order!" Silena called. Silena sent out a mass text to meet her in her dorm. Everyone except Annabeth and Percy were here.

"We are here to discuss the plan of getting Percabeth back together!" She cheered. The rest of us groaned. Ever since "Percabeth" broke up, Silena has been crazy about getting them back together.

"Silena! You can't meddle in other people's relationship!" Jason scolded.

"But, this is not right! You guys are fully aware that Annabeth doesn't know the whole story!" Silena protested. "The least we can do is try."

"Ok, what is your plan?" I asked. Silena smiled at me. Gods, my half sister is crazy!

"Camping!" She said.

"Wait, what?" Leo asked.

"We are going camping!" Silena said again. We looked around confused.

"That's genius!" Thalia said.

"How?" Travis and Connor said. I have no idea how camping would solve our problem! All of us in the woods with no where to go! No where to go...

"Think about it! In the woods, you have to stick together right? No outside contact! All you have for entertainment is each other! Then, Annabeth will have to talk to Percy!" I said.

"That's not even the best part!" Silena said. "We are going on a couple camping trip!"

"What?" Hazel asked.

"No, no no! We are not doing that!" Nico refused.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Because I don't have a boyfriend!" Nico said.

"Wait, your gay?" I asked. Nico blushed.

"Yeah..." He said.

"That's great!" Jason said. He went over and hugged Nico.

"Jason!" Nico whined. Jason pulled away. Every one laughed.

"Nico, if you want, you can ask someone to go with you!" Bianca suggested.

"Wait, Nico, I got someone who you would love to go out with!" I said.

"Who?"

"Will Solace!" I answered.

"Wait, the one who wants to be a doctor?" Nico asked.

"Yep!" I clarified.

"I guess so." Nico shrugged.

"See! It will work! The pairings will be Percy and Annabeth, Beck and me, Bianca and Connor, Katie and Travis, Nico and Will, Piper and Jason, and Hazel and Leo!" Silena said as she read off a piece off paper.

"But not all the pairing are dating!" Katie pointed out.

"Yeah, but I ship you and Travis, so deal with it!" Silena said back. We laughed as Katie pouted.

"Hey, Silena? I was wondering if I could bring someone instead of going with Leo?" Hazel asked. I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Who did you meet?" I asked. Hazel blushed.

"A guy named Frank! He goes to are college!" Hazel said.

"How about you, Leo?" Silena asked.

"I'm fine with it! Though Hazel will be missing out, I have another girl in mind!" Leo said.

"Then it settled. We are going camping!"

* * *

Annabeth's pov

"Can you at least let me explain?" Percy asked. I felt tears pricked my eyes.

"No, Percy!" I said. He stood up and got right in my face.

"I'm so sick of this! Annabeth, I miss you! A lot! But you keep ignoring me! You won't let me tell you the truth! It might change your mind!" He exclaimed. I put my book down once more and stood up.

"No, Percy! I can't go back to you after what you did! You lied to me! Tricked me! You don't know how it feels! You've never been betrayed by someone you love!" I yelled.

"Rachel." He muttered. Then, I realized I made a mistake. Rachel betrayed him. And he does feel bad. I want to run my finger through his silky hair and press my lips against his! But, I can't. The least I can do is to give him a chance and let him explain.

I was going to say something, but there was a knock on the door. Percy and I exchanged glances. I walked to the door, Percy trailing behind me. I swung it open.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked. Everyone in our group was here.

"We are going camping!"


	21. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So, this is the start of the camping trip! This will include a lots of fluff from each of the pairs! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Rick: Stop asking.**

 **Me: How did you know I was going to ask?**

 **Rick: You do it every time!**

 **Me: Fair enough. So, same time next chapter?**

 **Rick: Unfortunately, I'll be there.**

 **NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

3 weeks later...

Silena's pov

"Hey, Silena!" Someone said. I turned around to find Leo running towards me.

"Hey, Leo! What's up?" I asked.

"The girl I wanted to go camping with can't come!" Leo said. Anger boiled inside of me. It was literally one hour till we left for the camp site.

"Why didn't you tell me this before!" I yelled at him.

"Because I just found out!" He shot back. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll just move somethings around. I'll call the camp. Now, go pack!" Leo scurried away. Ugh! I wish he would have to told me sooner! Who's going to fill in now?

"Hey, Silena!" I heard Thalia say. Oh! I got a idea!

"Hey, Thalia! Remember how you weren't really paired up with anyone for the camping trip?" I said.

"Yeah! What about it?" She asked with caution.

"I found someone!"

* * *

Percy's pov

Camping. Freaking camping. Why me?

I have nothing wrong with the outdoors or anything! But when your friends force you to skip school for a camping trip with you ex girlfriend, you wouldn't be happy either. Ugh, I'll just have to deal with it!

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood/Jupiter!" The man said. We were in an outdoor auditorium of some sort. I got to admit, this is the best camping site I've ever seen!

"My name is Chiron and this is my co-partner, Lupa! For are recent merger of the two camps, Half-Blood and Jupiter, we are here to present to you, Love Week!" Chiron announced. I looked over at my friends, who had a worried smile's on their face.

"Whoops! I had no idea that this was Love Week!" Thalia said with fake innocence.

"You-" Annabeth started, but was interrupted by Lupa.

"This week, you will be put in a group of people! In that group, there will be pairs. Your partner is the one that you will be with for the next seven days!" Lupa explained.

"Seven days!" Annabeth yelled. My friends laughed nervously.

"You will be doing challenges together! You will have to get used to your partner! Learn to love each other even if your relationship started out with hate! Remember, there is a fine line between love and hate! This will be a great leaner experiencing for you all! You'll learn more about yourself and your friends!The woods has a way of doing that!"

"That's not even the best part! These challenges are apart of a competition! Your group will have to fight the rest for a grand prize!" Chiron continued.

"What's the prize?" Someone shouted.

"I'll let someone else tell you!" Chiron said. The curtains shuffled a bit. Then, a person exited from them. They stepped into the light.

"Oh my gods!" Silena and Piper said.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Aphrodite!" The woman introduced herself.

"Wait, isn't that Silena and Piper's mom?" I asked Jason.

"Yep." He confirmed. I turned back to Aphrodite again.

"I am on they Olympian council, which is made up of the most powerful people in the world! I own the most successful motel agency, my own chain of stores, and was the one who gave my dear friends Lupa and Chiron this idea!

"I will gladly say the prize is to go to the opening showcase of my new line in the spring! And to go to the grand after party with all the Olympians and the greatest stars in the world! Not to mention, you will be wearing my designs! And you will be able to take them home!" Everyone cheered at the wonderful prize.

"One more thing before I go," Aphrodite started, "It seems that my two daughters, Silena and Piper, and there friends to celebrate us! Please stand up! All of you!"

I looked over at Silena and Piper who shrugged and stood up. Everyone followed after them. The crowd roared. I heard people saying, "I hope one of them is in my group!", or, "Wow, they are sure lucky!"

"Thank you! You may sit!" Aphrodite said, "Now, I hope you enjoy your week everyone! I also request an audience with my daughters and their friends after this dismissal!" Then, Aphrodite walked off the stage and into a cabin.

Chiron and Lupa told us more about the camp. They told us what are groups would be and how we wold be assigned to a guide. A girl named Reyna was assigned to us, apparently she was Aphrodite's favorite guide. Then, we were dismissed, but first, we had to see Aphrodite.

"Hello, children!" Aphrodite greeted. She hugged her two daughters.

"Hey, Mom. These are our friends. Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Beck, Bianca, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Will, Katie, Jason, Leo, and Thalia!" Piper introduced us.

"It's nice to meet all of you! And it's nice to see you Beck!" Aphrodite said. Beck waved at her.

"Anyways, I have set everything up for you guys! You guys will be sleeping in one of the best cabins, named after me, and have the best councilor! I want this to be a wonderful experience for you! I did everything that will make this the best camping trip ever! I wish you good luck and have all faith in your group that you will win the competitions!" Aphrodite dismissed us to are cabin after some catching up with her daughter's.

Once we arrived, Reyna was sitting outside the cabin.

"Hello, everyone. I guess I'll be your guide." She said. We got into the cabin.

Let me say, it was big. Very big! Aphrodite's cabin had a bit more pink then I would like, but otherwise it was good!

"This is the biggest and by far the most nicest. You and another person will be sharing a room. Only same sex in each room though." Reyna explained. We entered the living room.

It had a T.V above the fireplace and had couches surrounding it! The T.V had many game councils! It was Heaven! Games were stacked up against one wall, along with different types of movies! It even had a book shelf! When you look up, it was an open space. There was a little balcony above that led to different rooms!

The living room led into a kitchen! It was huge! My mom wold love the granite counter tops and the huge wooden table! The kitchen was already stocked with food! Gods, I love this place! The kitchen led to a bedroom, which was Reyna's room. It also led into a laundry room. The house included eight bedrooms upstairs for us!

We retreated back to the living room to find out the pairs and our roommates!

"Now, for the pairs and roommates," Reyna started, "The pairs will be Nico and Will, Beck and Silena, Travis and Katie, Piper and Jason, Thalia and Leo, Frank and Hazel, Connor and Bianca, and Percy and Annabeth." Wait, what?

"I'm paired up with her/him!" Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Yep! Now moving on. The roommates will be Thalia and Piper, Hazel, and Bianca, Katie and Silena, Jason and Leo, Beck and Frank, Will and Nico, Connor and Travis, and- oh wait there seems to be a mix up. I'm sorry, but Annabeth and Percy, you will have to room together. There is an odd number of girls and boys and the group." Reyna said.

My jaw dropped open! You got to be kidding with me! Annabeth hates me! She's going to torture me for the next week!

"Are you serious? I can't room with him and be partners with him!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yeah! Annabeth will annoy me to death!" I added. Annabeth glared at me.

"Annoy you? Puh-lease! You'll annoy me so much I might have to kill you!" Annabeth shot at me.

"Well, at least you can put me out of my misery!" I retorted.

" Not if I kill myself first! Or maybe your stinky socks will put me out of my misery!"

"Not before one of your books falls and splits you head open!"

"Oh, don't worry! The books will be occupied with killing you!"

"What are they going to do? Bore me to death?"

"You little-"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Thalia shouted. "I'm so sick and tired of you guys insulting each other! It's like high school all over again!"

"Yeah! You guys used to be the best of friends! What happened to that?" Jason added.

"I remember you used to tell me about Annabeth every single day! Now, you just complain!" Nico joined in.

"You guys spend all your time fighting and insulting each other! It's quite annoying!" Piper pointed out.

"Yeah! Your arguing makes it hard to have fun any more!" Travis and Connor chorused.

"It's not right! You guys suck the fun out of everything!" Katie put in.

"Yeah, this is not a healthy relationship!" Will added.

"It's not cool!" Beck piped in. Even he said something!

"Are group is a divided! It's not good for you guys to fight!" Hazel stated.

"I just got here, but even I'm getting annoyed!" Frank admit.

"What happened to your friendship? The love?" Bianca asked.

"I don't like seeing you guys like this. I don't like seeing my friends, my family, fight!" Leo added, serious for once.

"What happened to you guys? You used to love each other? Annabeth, you used to tell me everyday how much you loved being with Percy! And all the sweet things he did! Percy, you used to ask me for dating advice! What flowers to buy her, jewelry to give, the perfect dates! But now you just complain! What happened?" Silena said.

Every ones eyes were filled with hurt. They were avoiding eye contact. Only Silena looked at us. Her face filled with worry and a bit of anger. Her eyes filled with loss and concern.

I looked away. I ran upstairs and into the room that I was staying in. My bag was already there. I flopped on my bed and let the tears fall.

* * *

An hour later, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up. Annabeth.

"Hey." She said. I let her in and shut the door behind her. I sat on the edge of my bed. Annabeth sat beside me.

"They're right." I admit.

"I know." She agreed. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then, I broke it.

"Ugh! I wish we never fought!" I exclaimed.

"Same here. I never realized what effect are break up had on our friends! I never realized we hurt them so much!" Annabeth said.

"We need to make this right!" I stated.

"But it's not like I can easily forgive you and get back together! I'm just not ready for that."

"Then, we will try to be nice. No more yelling and fighting each other. No more. It's not about us. It's about are friends!" I said.

"Then, that's what will do." We shook hands.


	22. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! What's up? I am back to school and I hate it. I just don't want to be there. I'm sure you can all relate!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Can I-**

 **Rick: No.**

 **Me: Would you stop interrupting me?**

 **Rick: Just get on with the chapter! The people want to read!**

 **Me: Fine.**

 **NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

Annabeth's pov

Percy ran upstairs. Probably to our room. The room that we stupidly fought over. Gods, I messed up!

"I'm sorry." I said. It came out as whisper.

"It's ok." Silena sad softly.

"I didn't know that you guys felt this way and-" I couldn't go on. I was so close to tears, I just let them fall. Silena engulfed me in a hug and whispered comforting things in my ear. After I stopped crying, Selina got me some hot coca and made me sit on the couch. The others joined us.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

"You can try to talk to Percy." Piper suggested.

"I don't know." I shrugged. Reyna came over and sat next to me.

"I really don't know you guys, but I would try to figure out a agreement with him. Try to be nice to each other." Reyna said. I nodded.

"Thank you. Welcome, to our crazy family!" I cheered.

"No, no I-" She began to protested.

"Hey, your living with us now! That makes you apart of are family!" Leo said. He hugged Reyna, but she was struggle to push him off. Everyone joined in, but I snuck upstairs to talk to Percy.

* * *

The next morning, we were all at the cafeteria eating breakfast. Percy and I divided up the room equally and went to sleep after our talk. We agreed to tell the group this morning.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say Percy and I worked out a agreement." I announced.

"We will not fight. At all. And I'm very sorry." Percy jumped in.

"So, are you guys back together?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"No!" Percy and I chorused.

"Friends?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, what are we?" Percy asked. What are we? I have no clue. I can't date him. Not after what he did. I don't even like him anymore! Well, maybe. But I can't date him! And I don't think I'm ready to be friends either.

"I can't be friends with your Percy. I just can't right now." I said frankly. He nodded gravely.

"Awwww! Poor Percy and Annabeth!" A voice said behind me. No, it can't be!

"Drew." Percy said beside me. Anger coursed through me.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked. Luke smirked.

"Hello, Annie! It's nice to see you, too!"

"I'm going to-" I was cut off by Chiron.

Today, we will began the challenges!" Everyone cheered.

"Are first challenge will be navigating your way through the woods! Your group will be getting a map and you need to navigate yourself through the woods to the finish line! You will each be getting a pack that will contain varies sorts of survival needs. You will be staying after dark in the woods! But I assure you it's completely safe! Your guide will be going with you!" Lupa explained.

"That sounds so easy!" Somebody called out. Everyone muttered something along those lines

"I'm glad you said that! I wasn't going to add this in, but since you guys think it's too easy! Now, you will be chained to your partner! You go where they go!" Chiron announced. We all groaned. He laughed some more and dismissed us.

Then, we got our packs and were chained to our partner. Yay! I love being chained to my ex boyfriend! Note the sarcasm.

We set off into the woods. I got to say, it was pretty nice. There was a clear path that we could follow. And I didn't mind the sound of nature.

"So.." Percy said. Awkward was one way to describe us now.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said back. Wow, I can't believe we resorted to this!

"I ummm" Percy tried to spit out.

"Look, Percy, I don't really think we should talk." I admitted. Hurt flashed in his eyes, but he nodded.

We made are way through the woods. Did I say I like this place? I change my mind.

It was getting darker and darker by the seconds. I wouldn't be able to see where we were going if it wasn't for the flashlights we found in our pack. I kept tripping, but Percy would steady me before I could fall. The sounds of the woods got louder and louder. Finally, we came to an open space.

"We should make camp here for the night." Frank suggested.

"Yeah, let's set up our stuff." Hazel agreed. Earlier, we found sleeping bags, blankets, food and, water in our packs. I set up my sleeping bag right next to Percy's, since we are chained together. I sat up and started nibbling on a sandwich. Leo and Thalia was getting a fire going. We sat around it, trying to get warm.

"Now what?" Thalia asked.

"We can tell ghost stories?" Reyna suggested.

"Ok. You go first then!" Bianca said.

"On a night just like this, seventeen people were camping in the woods. They heard kept hearing screams. They stayed together. Then, they heard rustling. They peaked into the woods and then there was a bear!" She said. We sat there with bored expressions on our faces.

"That was the most lamest ghost story ever!" Nico said breaking the silence.

"Fine, then you tell a story!" Reyna said while rolling her eyes.

"Ok. There was these two Friends, a boy and a girl. And they loved each other very deeply. But one day, they went camping the woods and got separated. There have been rumors of people disappearing in those woods. A wood just like this one actually. The boy and the girl struggled to find each other, but along the way, the boy met someone in a cave. A creature with a thousand faces! He heard about this creature and knew what to do. The creature was all knowing and could tell where his lost mate was. The only thing he had to do was not make a facial expression or he will steal your face. So,the boy bargained for the information, but he will have to give something in return. His face. He said he would come back to the cave after he found the girl. " Nico told.

"Then, what happened?" Connor asked.

"He found the girl, but he didn't want to give up his face. So, he went home and slept on it. But through the night, the creature went out to there home. He was angry that there deal wasn't honored. Do you know what he did?"

"What did he do?" Hazel asked. She hugged her legs to her chest. Frank wrapped his arm around her. She blushed. At this point, we were all cold and a bit spooked by Nico's story.

"He didn't take the man's face, he took the woman's!" Nico said.

"I'm glad that's story is over. That was creepy as Hell!" Travis commented.

"Oh, no it's not over yet." Nico began. "The man never found love after that. The woman broke up with him. When he died, he was miserable. But he still haunts these woods. Haunting those who found love, because he never found his. And some say, that the creature is in here. Waiting for someones face to take and add to his collection." Nico finished.

Even I was shivering a bit. From the cold or the story, I don't know. I saw Percy's hand go up, probably noticing my shiver, but he put it back down He wouldn't look at me all day. If he did, there was a sad longing look on his face. I should be fine with this, but I'm not. I wish he talked to me. And I don't know why.

"Why do you make up the most creepiest stories?" Beck asked interrupting my thoughts.

"I didn't." Nico answered. The rest of us gasped. Nico put a hand up to stop are talking. "I got on this places website. I wanted to do my research before we cam here."

"Your are one sick dude. Why did I come here again?" Will asked.

"Because you wanted to or you would've said no." Nico answered.

"True." Will said. Then, there was a rustling in the woods. We all stepped away from the movement.

"Oh gods!" Percy yelped. And you know what came out? A cute bunny! I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Wait guys!" Piper yelled. She pointed to the trees again. And behind it came a long snake like figure with legs. It was attached to the bunny. But it only showed the bunny's head.

"RUUNNNNN!" I screamed. We all scattered. I pulled Percy through the woods. Then we came to a clearing. I stood there catching my breath when I noticed something.

"Where are the others?" I asked Percy.

"Oh, gods! What we going to do? We lost them, Annabeth! We lost them!" Percy freaked out as he paced.

"Even worse, I'm stuck here. In the woods. With you. And know way to get back to the others." I said. Percy stopped pacing and turned towards me. His eyes were filled with panic. This was the first time he was looking at me without sorrow.

"What are we going to do?"


	23. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm trying to get Rick to give the series told me, but it's not working!**

 **NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Percy's pov

I think we can all say that when were a child we got told stories. I loved them! Minus a few, like Hansel and Gretel, Red Riding Hood, and a few others. Do you notice something? They all take place in the woods! You probably thinking, _Wow, Percy! That is so lame! Those stories are so cool!_ Now, if you think about it, Hansel and Gretel almost got eaten by a witch. A witch in the woods. So, you can see my problem being lost in the woods with my ex girlfriend and with no way out!

"What are we going to do, Annabeth?" I asked my ex girlfriend.

"I don't know Percy. We have no map, It's dark outside, and we have been separated from are friends." She pointed out.

"Well, thanks for reminding me!" I said while throwing my hands up.

"Hey, stop attacking me! I didn't get us stranded here!" Annabeth shot back.

"Your right. I'm sorry. We're going to have to work together if we wanna get out of here. " I apologized.

Annabeth plopped on the ground. I fell right beside her. The chain that at attached us together dangled. The sky was painted black and had flecks of white. Stars. You rarely see them in New York, so it was nice to gaze at them once in a while. The campsite was in the middle of New Jersey, which doesn't have as many lights as New York.

I made out the constellations that I knew. Orion, Cassiopeia, my namesake Perseus. I remember how sailors used to use the stars to navigate. I looked for the brightest star, or the North star. I used to wish on that star with my mom and Annabeth back when we were little. I remember Annabeth pointing out each constellation. If you really knew the stars, you can navigate yourself anywhere. As long as you have the North Star.

"That's it!" I cheered.

"What's it?" Annabeth asked confused.

"I know how we can get back to camp!" I told her.

"How?"

"Do you still remember the constellations?" I asked eagerly. She nodded. I could see her catching on.

"We can use the stars to navigate! Percy your a genius!" She exclaimed.

"Why thank you! Ok, this is the North star." I said while pointing towards the sky.

"Camp is North East from here. On the map, we had to go straight and take a few turns. We ran to the East. If we go South, we can find the path and follow it to the finish line. If we get lost we can use the stars in the constellations to get back on track." She said.

"Then we better start walking!" We set off, heading South. Soon, we were following the path again. We walked in silence. I wanted to say something. I wanted to have the easy conversations we usually did, but everything has changed. And I don't know how to fix it.

"What do you wanna say Percy?" Annabeth asked with a sigh.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"You were opening and closing your mouth like a fish."

"Oh. Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you." I said. Annabeth stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Cut the shit, Percy. I know you want to talk about us." She said.

"When did you get so smart?" I said. A gave her a lopsided grin.

"Percy, I don't know what I want to do. I don't want to ignore you. That's too hard for me."

"Then don't."

"I can't just go back to the way things were before. I don't if I can trust you again." She admitted.

"Can you just let me explain?"

"Ok." She agreed.

"Really?"

"Do you want me to say no?"

"No, no, no!" I protested. She chuckled.

"Wait, before I explain you have to promise not to say anything until I'm done."

"Fine." She agreed.

"Oh, right. Ok, going back to the challenges. Yes, my challenge was you, but I didn't want to break your heart. I kinda pushed the challenge on the side. Then, one day I was walking back to our dorm when these two guys started following me and..." I explained the rest of the story. She listened intently and didn't say a word.

"Wow." She said when I was finished. "I never knew."

"Well, you didn't let me explain!" I said.

"True."

"So, what now?" I asked eagerly. I was hoping we could pick up where we left off.

"Percy, I still can't do this." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

" I can't be with you right now. I have to focus on winning Homecoming Queen. And if I lose, we will have to break up. That would hurt me even more if we broke because of a stupid bet that I made." She told me. I could feel the tears prick my eyes.

"What about if you win?" I asked.

"Then we'll talk." I nodded. It was getting harder to pull back the tears. Annabeth pulled me into a hug. I let the tears fall.

"We can still be friends!" She said. I just cried into her shoulder. She whispered soothing things in my ear as she rubbed my back. We stood there, are arms wrapped around each other. Then, she pulled away.

"Your crying, too." I stated. There were a few tars running down her cheeks.

"Yeah. Are you ok?" She asked while wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I let another tear fall down my cheek. She reached up and wiped it away. She let her hand rest on my cheek. Then, she brought my face down to her and kissed me on the head. Yeah, I got a kiss.! But on the head. Hey, It works!

"Ok, enough with the heart to heart moment, let's keep walking!" She said. I pulled her back.

"Listen!" I said. I could hear someone talking.

"I'm so glad to be chained to you!" A boy said.

"I'm not." A girl said back. There voices sound so familiar.

"I would be! I'm too hot!" Leo and Thalia! We found them!

"Hot damn!" I yelled. Annabeth shook her head.

"Call the police and the fire man!" Another voice said. Jason!

" Don't you do dare!" I heard Nico say.

"I'm too hot!" Leo yelled.

"Hot damn!" Jason, Frank and I chorused

"Wait, is that Percy?" I heard Piper ask.

"Make a dragon want to retire man!" I said, answering Pipers question.

"Yeah, it's Percy." Hazel confirmed.

"Stop!" Nico protested.

"I'm too hot!" Leo said again.

"Hot damn!" The Stolls and Beck chimed.

"Say my name you know who I am!" Will joined.

"No, not you, too!" Nico said.

"I'm too hot!" Leo yelled.

"Annabeth, make them stop!" Nico said.

"Hot damn!" The boys, except Nico, chorused.

"Please?" Nico pleaded. Annabeth thought about it.

"Am I bad 'bout that money!" Annabeth said with a smile.

"Break it down!" I finished. We all erupted into laughter. The group came emerging from the woods.

"We lost you guys a while back! Where were you guys?" Thalia asked. We proceeded to tell them the story, slightly mentioning the heart to heart moment.

"So, what are guys now?" Silena asked with an excited grin.

"For now, were friends!" Annabeth answered.

"I can live with that, for now!" Silena said.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, let's set up camp!" After that we went asleep. The next morning, we discovered that we took a few short cuts and only have a mile left to go. We kept walking and walking. Finally, I could see the finish line!

"Let's go!" I said. I ran to the finish line, pulling Annabeth along. Everyone followed. We crossed over.

"Congratulations! You guys are the second group to arrive!" Lupa said.

"Who's the first?" Reyna asked.

"We are." I heard from behind me. I turned around. Rachel and Drew stood there with smirks across their face.

"Not you again!" Katie whined.

"Yes, us!" Rachel said.

"Let's just go guys. They're not worth it!" I said. We walked away and back into our huge cabin.

"Ok, guys! Lunch is at 12:00! The rest of the day there is no challenges!" Reyna announced. We all cheered and went to do our own thing. I decided to go down to the lake and check it out.

The water was a misty greenish brown. The sand was yellow and grainy. I'm just happy to be at the beach. You don't really get to go to the beaches in New York.

I sat down, my feet touching the water. It was not that cold out, but a little chilly. The sun was blocked by the clouds. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I laid there, thinking. It was peaceful. The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and Mother Nature is happy. Until, someone had to disrupt it.

"Beautiful, huh?" I turned around to see Rachel standing there. My good mood immediately ruined.

"Go away." I said not wanting to deal with her bullshit.

"Not today, Percy!" She plopped herself next to me.

"What do you want?"

"I just think it's time to have a chat."


	24. Chapter 21

**Hello Readers! Ok, so I have a special announcement to make! I got an Instagram account strictly for fandoms! I will be posting updates on my fanfiction on there! Also, I realized you guys probably don't know me that well and I just want you guys to know the person who's crazy about PJO! Also, I want to get to know you guys, too! Follow me at Mikki_Loves_Books87**

 **Ok this chapter is going to be focusing more on the other couples! So not a lot of Percabeth in this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't have any thing funny for this disclaimer so...I don't own the series.**

 **NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

Will's pov

"I'm so tired!" I said as I walked in Nico's and mines room. We just came back from are camping trip and I was exhausted!

"Yeah, me too." Nico said as he walked in.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked. He shrugged.

Ever since we got here, Nico has been a bit distant. I don't know what's wrong with him! Before the camping trip, everything was fine! Now, I just get some person who is kinda meh about everything. Either that or he is in one of his moods.

"We can go swimming?" I suggested. He said nothing. "Or we can play sports?" No answer.

"Watch T.V? Play a board game? Listen to music? Go look around the camp grounds? Play a computer game? Read a book? Anything?" I said. Do you know what I got in a response? A shrug!

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to answer me?" I asked. Nothing. I walked to door, ready to leave him behind when a hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"I...um..." Nico mumbled.

"What?" I asked. No answer. I pulled my arm away and stormed out of the room.

"Wait!" Nico called. I turned around. "Look, I'm just not good at this stuff."

"What stuff?" I asked.

"Are kidding me? We are at a camp during love week! Were partners! That means were together as couple for a week! And I just came out and I've never dated anyone before and...and..." Nico looked down in embarrassment. II grabbed his hands.

"Hey, it's fine. I get it. And I've never dated anyone before so..." I confessed. He lifted his head up. I gave him a soft smile.

I looked at his chocolate brown eyes. His hair framed his face. I never noticed how attractive he was before! His almond color skin glowed, except the dark circles under his eyes. He had muscles, but was pretty lean. He was about five inches short than me. Gods, he's good looking!

I snapped back to reality when I realized how close we were. Are lips were almost touching. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I guess we both subconsciously moved in. I guess he realized how close we were too because he pulled away. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Well, what should we do now?" I asked. Nico mouth formed into a mischievous grin.

"I have an idea!" He said. He whispered the idea to me.

"You a genius!" I said once he was done. He smiled and shrugged. After that, we went to go get supplies.

Once we got two water guns filled with a mixture of mustard and ketchup, we went to go see who we should spray first. We decided on getting Leo and Thalia.

"Ok, let's go in." Nico said once we were at the door. Nico slowly opened the door. He peered through the little crack he made.

"What the heck!?" Nico exclaimed.

"What?" I asked while pushing him a side. Then, I saw what Leo and Thalia were up to.

"What the heck is going on?"

* * *

Thalia's pov

"Hey, Thals." Leo said as he came in our room. He plopped on his bed. I did the same.

"Hey, Leo. What you up to?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm actually kinda bored." He said. "Hey, did you see the ladies here?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes. Leo was always a flirt. I knew that. Then, why did I have a funny feeling in my stomach?

"I don't think so." I said.

"Well, they are pretty fine!" He told me. The funny feeling in my stomach kept building.

"I don't think they're that cute." I said. I could hear the annoyed tone in my voice.

"Well, they are! Maybe I'll go talk to them! That will be entertaining" He amused.

"Yeah, you go do that. See if I care!" I snapped. I don't know what I'm getting so worked up at. Sure, I've been friends with Leo and we have been talking a lot more often, but I was never like this before!

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked. I sat up.

"I'm fine. Go flirt with girls instead of hanging out with the one you came here with! There are plenty of girls who are singe here and didn't with their significant partner!" I said sarcastically.

"Fine, maybe I will! It's not like we're dating anyways!" He gave me a glare and stood up.

"Fine you go ahead! I'll be here. Alone. While you flirt with girls." I clarified. Leo's look softened.

"Hey, is there something you would like to say?"

"No. I don't want to keep you from flirting with girls!"

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Being so jealous!" Leo yelled. Then, it hit me. I sat back down. I can't believe I'm jealous! It's just Leo! And it's not like we're dating!

"Oh, I am jealous aren't I?" Leo walked over to me and sit down.

"Yeah, I guess you are. I think I'm going to stay with you." He stated.

"No, it's ok. Go have fun." I protested.

"Nah, your way cooler then any of those girls!" He exclaimed. I smiled. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I said.

"You know what's the coolest thing about you? You'll forgive me when I do this!" Then, he whacked me with a pillow.

"Leo! I'm going to get you back for that!" I grabbed the closest pillow towards me and hit him in the face. Back and forth we went. Feathers were on the ground from the pillows.

"I got you!" I yelled as I pinned Leo to the ground.

"You win!" Leo cheered.

"What the heck is going on?" The voice came from Will. Leo and I laughed as I got off of him.

"We were having a pillow fight!" I exclaimed.

"We can see." Nico said. Then, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Connor, Travis, Katie, Bianca, Silena, and Beck came running in.

"Hey, what's going on here? We heard some screams from our rooms." Jason asked.

"We were just having some fun!" Leo explained.

"Were you guys having a pillow fight?" Hazel asked.

"Yep!" I confirmed.

"Awww cute!" Silena squealed.

"Oh, shut up!" I said as I hit her with a pillow.

"Hey, you shut up!" She said while she hit me back.

"Oooo! Cat fights! Meow!" Travis cheered.

"Oh you be quiet!" Katie said. She hit Travis with a pillow. Not long, we all broke out into a pillow fight. Through it all I kept thinking, where is Percy and Annabeth?

* * *

Percy's pov

"Look Percy," Rachel began, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. How I cheated on you. I know it must still sting. I just think that we can get past that! Ge to know each other all over again!"

"No thanks. I rather not be friends with a cold-hearted bitch!" I exclaimed. Rachel put a hand on my arm.

"You don't mean that! Don't you remember Percy? How in love we were! We couldn't be separated! We used to go to the beach in New Jersey and lie on the sand." She moved behind me and started massaging my shoulders. "How we made out on the beach! How we swam in the blue waters! How you used to hold me close to you! How you would sing for me sometimes!"

I closed my eyes and relaxed. She kept going down memory lane. She mentioned how we would go to football games together and to some fancy restaurants. The time we went to see a Broadway show. Then, I remembered something. Not something, someone.

"I remember. I also remember the time you cheated on me with Luke!" I said as I stood up. Then, I saw Annabeth looking at us. She caught my eye.

"Look, Rachel, I'm in love with someone else. I don't think I will ever settle for anyone, but her." I said. I never broke eye contact with Annabeth. By the blush on her face, I could see that she heard me.

"Fine, Percy! Your a loser anyway!" And with that Rachel stomped off. I walked over to Annabeth.

"Hey, Wise girl!" I greeted her.

"Hey, Seaweed brain!" She said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just reading! You?" She answered.

"I'm making cookies with my best friend!"

"Oh, who would that be?" She asked.

"You."

* * *

3rd person

"How were you not able to seduce him?" Drew asked Rachel. Rachel sat in a chair across from Drew.

"I don't know. He is too in love with that Annie girl." Rachel explained.

"Look, missy, I'm paying you to show your ass and sleep with Percy, so it can ruin that she-devil's life! Do you want to get paid?" Drew asked. Rachel nodded aggressively. She has been always afraid of Drew and her power.

"I just don't love him." Rachel admitted. Drew scoffed

"Then, you better be a great actress and shake you boms-boms for him! Look, I'm paying you a lot of money for you to do this! Do you want to be poor for the rest of your life?" Rachel shook he head. "Good, now go away. I need my alone time."

Rachel scurried out of the room, once again, sorry for what she was going to do.

 **How did you guys like it? Huh? I really had fun writing this chapter! Next chapter, is going to focus on two other couples!**

 **Do you guys have any ideas for these camp challenges? I have a few, but I need a few more and my mind is blank! Also, out of curiosity, how old do you guys think I am? Please review! I love you all!**


	25. Chapter 22

**Hey, Readers! Thank you for the suggestions on the challenges! Those really helped! And it gave me a great idea! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week! I have midterms and test and the marking period is ending, so I have a lot of homework! Send me a virtual punch or something if your mad at me. To make up for the absence of chapters, this is going to be a extra long one!**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series. Yet.**

Annabeth's pov

"Percy! That's way to much blue dye!" I scolded. Percy shucked his head back and let out a laugh.

"No, it's not. It's the perfect amount!" He said. I slowly shook my head. I stirred the blue cookie dough with a whisk. Back and forth, back and forth. Percy peered over my shoulder.

"No, your doing to wrong!" Percy claimed. He went behind me and grabbed my hands. He placed one on the side of the bowl and one on the whisk. He moved my hand in a circular motion, sometimes going on the side of the bowl to get the extra bits.

I blushed red. Percy and I were practically holding hands! Is he seriously making a move on me? I thought we were friends! I made that really clear! Or maybe he is just trying to help! He's doing this so I can stir the bowl the right way! Either way, I still didn't want him to let go.

I guess Percy noticed how my blush because he said, "Oh, I'm sorry! Am I making you uncomfortable?" He took his hands off of mine.

"No!" I shouted a little too quickly, "I mean, no. It's fine. I need some help!" Nice save, Annabeth!

"Oh, ok." Percy said with a soft smile. He grabbed my hands again and started whisking. The dough was starting to form faster.

"So, how do you not know how to bake like this?" Percy asked. I was confused because I thought he should know that already, but then I remembered he wasn't there for me in High School.

"My stepmother never taught me. Helen never paid attention to me, until my grades dropped. I tried to teach myself, but I almost burned the house and I never tried after that." I answered.

"How about your father?" Percy asked. He took his hand off the bowl and slid it to my waist. I felt a spark as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Um, h-he never paid my attention to me either." I answered nervously.

"Is this ok? Am I making you uncomfortable again?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, it's nice." I answered truthfully. By now, the dough had formed together. Percy stopped mixing, and moved his hand to my waist. He hugged my tightly. I sank into the hug and wrapped my hands around his.

"What's happening here?" I gave a startled scream as I jumped out of Percy's arms. Reyna looked at us with a smirk.

"We're just making cookies!" I said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what you're doing." She said sarcastically.

"Do you wanna help?" Percy asked. Reyna shook her head.

"Nah, I don't want to intrude."

"Ok, then. Let's finish are cookies!" I said. The bell for lunch rang through the house.

"Yeah, it's going to have to wait." Percy said. We left the house to go eat lunch.

The rest of the night, we finished the cookies and shared them with our friends after dinner. Later, we had a campfire where we all got to know Reyna better. I learned that Reyna is a very tough girl and you should not get on her bad side. She could easily break your arm! Than you should know that we got along greatly! She is pretty cool and chill girl!

The next morning, we went to breakfast. We sat at our table, all the of us laughing about a joke Leo made. We started eating our breakfast when Chiron and Lupa called for attention.

"Good morning everyone! I hope your enjoying breakfast! As you know, the red team came in first place yesterday!" Cheers erupted from Rachel and Drew's group. "Second place goes to the blue team!" Are group cheered. After that I zoned out while Chiron told us what the ranks are.

"So I've noticed you guys haven't really bonded us with your groups," Lupa began, "A good group needs to work together and build trust! Which leads into today's challenge! Today, you guys will be doing four teamwork building challenges! One with your group and three with your partner!

"The group challenge will be trying to get over a electric fence! You will have to work together to get all of your teammates over the fence! The second challenge is food! One person is going to pick out ingredients, but they will be blindfolded! The other person has to make a dish with the food! Then, the other has to taste what the other made! Whoever barfs last wins! The third challenge will be an obstacle course! One person will be blindfolded and the other has to guide them through the obstacle course!" Chiron explained.

The fourth and final challenge is a bridge, which is basically the same thing as the obstacle! One person is blindfolded and the other has to guide them across the bridge!" Lupa finished. So, these challenges are all about trust. I don't know if I can trust Percy again!

"Challenges are after breakfast!" Lupa announced. We ate are breakfast in silence. After breakfast, we were guided to a fence. The fence was about twenty feet tall and was barbed wired. I immediately was anxious. How can are group get over a twenty feet tall electric fence! This is going to be impossible!

"Ok, start climbing now!" Lupa said.

"Ok, what are we going to do?" Hazel asked. I shrugged.

"This can't actually be a electric, right?" Jason asked.

Piper smirked. "Why don't you find out?"

Jason nodded as he stepped closer to the fence. He hesitantly reached out and put his hand on the fence. He jumped away from the fence as he let out a small cry of pain.

"Yeah, definitely real!" Jason said. Piper and Thalia snickered a bit. I shook my head.

"Ok, let's focus guys. How can we get over that fence?" Nico asked.

I looked over to the other groups. They were testing out the fence. Some were huddled up, probably trying to devise a plan. At times like this, I wished we had a fence! Wait, a minute. A fence! That's it!

"Annie? It looks like you just got an idea!" Thalia said excited.

"One, don't call me Annie. Two, I did!" I said.

"Well, come on! Spill!" Frank said. I told them my plan. We agreed to do it.

"Ok, Percy, Jason, and Frank, you guys are the tallest. Jason get on Frank's shoulders, then Percy get on Jason's." I directed. They did as they were told. Frank bend down to let Jason get on his shoulders, then Percy climbed up frank to get on Jason's shoulders.

"Now, Beck and Will you guys are going to lift us up to the height of Franks shoulders. Nico and Leo you guys are going to stand behind us and catch us if we fall. Connor and Travis, you guys are going to help direct us girls to places where we can put our feet and hands. I'll go first." I said. Everyone got in position.

Beck and Will cupped their hands at their waist. I put my foot in Beck's hand while grabbing onto the boys shoulders for support. I slid my other foot into Will's hands. Nico and Leo had their hands up ready to catch me if I fall. Beck and Will grabbed my ankles for better support, but kept one hand on the bottom of my foot. I stood up straight. I locked my knees, so I wouldn't fall.

By now was at the height of Frank's shoulders. I grabbed on to them and pulled myself up. Will and Beck help by lifting their hands up to their chest, then over their head. I grabbed onto Jason's shoulder.

"Percy, grab Annabeth's hands and pull her up! Jason, grab Annabeth's feet and lift them up!" Connor and Travis directed. We did so. Now, I was sitting on Percy's lap. He held me tightly so I wouldn't fall off.

"Percy, I'm going to stand up." I told him. He loosened his hold on me, but still held on. I stood up fully. Percy held on to my thighs.

"Annabeth! Blue Set 31!" The girls shouted. I immediately knew what they meant.

"Percy, grab my feet and push me off." I saw a confused look flash across his face, but he did do it anyway.

I pushed off and soared over the electric fence. I did five front flips and came out of it right before I hit the ground. I put my hands in front of me. When I hit the ground I did two front handsprings, a cartwheel and came out with a front roll. Everyone clapped around me.

"How did you learn to do that?" Will asked.

"All of us girls did gymnastics since we were five. We went to the same studio, but never in the same class. None the less, they taught us all the same thing." I explained.

The rest of the girls did the same thing as me, until there was enough of us to cradle. We helped the boys get over the fence. Soon there was only Frank left.

"So, now what?" Piper asked. Oops! I did not think this through!

"It's ok guys! I'm fine!" Frank said.

"No, we are going to get you over here!" Hazel said. But what could we use to get Frank over?

I pulled my jacket closer to me at the slight breeze. I looked around at my teammates. Everyone was putting on gloves or hats because of the sudden coldness. An idea started forming in my mind. 

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

"What's it?" Percy asked.

"Everyone, take off your gloves, jackets, hats and whatever!" I said. I could see Thalia starting to figure it out.

"Oh, your a genius!" She complimented.

"I get it!" Katie said. We tied the clothes into a rope and threw it over the fence.

"But what if the clothes electrocute him?" Bianca asked.

"I'll cover that!" Leo said. He set to work. Five minutes later, there was a bunch of wires attached to the fence. The wires led to a hole in the ground that Leo dug. The hole was filled with water.

"Wow, Leo! Your a genius! The electricity will go through the wires because it's attracted to water! Reducing the electricity in the fence!" Beck said.

"I try!" Leo said while shrugging. Frank started climbing the fence.

"I can only feel a little spark, but that's it!" Frank said as he climbed. Sure enough, Frank made it over the fence.

"And here we have our winning team! Team Blue!" Lupa said as she ran over to us. We jumped up and down.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. We all hugged each other! Percy gave me a separate hugged.

"You did it, Wise girl!" He whispered in my ear. He kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and smiled. He blushed, too, realizing what he did.

We had to wait an hour before everyone was done. Rachel and Drew's group came in fifth place! Haha!

Next, was the partner challenge.

HGHGH

Frank's pov

The first challenge has got me worried! I don't know how to cook! I don't even know how to boil water! How am I supposed to cook a meal! I'll probably poison Hazel! Oh gods!

"Ok, everyone one! There are ten ingredients in front of you! The one who is blindfolded, pick out five!" Lupa said.

Hazel reached over and picked out flour, chicken legs, lettuce, eggs, and potatoes. What am I supposed to make with these?

"Ok, now that your ingredients are picked out! Make your plate! Make sure you use all you ingredients you can't use anything except those five! Also, you will be able to use sauces and spices! It's not apart of your ingredients, so you can use them!" Lupa said.

"Ummmm." I said. I looked at my ingredients.

"Hey, Frank. You ok?" Percy asked. He was cooking for Annabeth. As far as I can tell, he was a really good cook!

"Not really. I don't really know how to cook." I said... _Frankly_. Percy looked at my ingredients.

"You can make fried chicken, fries and a salad!" Percy told me.

"How?" I asked. I could really use the help.

"Mix the eggs together, coat the chicken with it, and then put flour on the chicken. Cut the potatoes into the size of french fries and put the chicken and the potatoes into the fryer. Then, get some ranch, cut the lettuce and boom you got your dish!" HE told me.

"Thanks, bro! I owe you one!" I said.

"No problem, bro!" Percy said back.

I started working on mixing the eggs. I mixed it so it was all yellow. I dipped the chicken in the egg mixture and then dipped it in the flour. I put it in the fryer. Then I cut up the potatoes. Yeah, that didn't go well.

"Ow!" I yelped. I cut myself in the finger.

"You ok Frank?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I answered. I got a band aid from the first aid kit. I grabbed a few more knowing my clumsy self.

"Ten minutes left!" Lupa shouted. I hurried to cut the potatoes up resulting in a lot more cuts. I sprinkled some pepper and salt.

"Just a bit more." I mumbled as I put more pepper and salt. I threw them into the fryer. I quickly made a salad and put all my food on a plate.

"Times up!" Lupa announced. I looked at my plate. _Not half bad,_ I thought.

Hazel chewed on the fried chicken. "Fried chicken. It's pretty good!" She said. I left out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"How about the other food?" I asked eagerly. She took a big bite of the fries. She started coughing.

"Too...much...salt...and...pepper." She said between coughs. She took a swig from her water. I could hear Percy and Annabeth snickering.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled. They laughed even harder.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Annabeth said

"Annabeth, I wouldn't-" Hazel tried to warn her, but she already had the fry in her mouth. She began coughing like Hazel. She grabbed Hazel's water and drank it all.

"Too salty and peppery." She stated. Percy laughed.

"How about the salad?" I asked. Hazel took a bite.

"Pretty good. But it's barely a salad." Hazel said. "Wait what happened to your hands?"

"Oh, I was cutting the potatoes..." I trialed off. Hazel eyes widened. She grabbed my hands and examined them over. I blushed because she was holding my hands.

"Oh sorry!" She apologized.

"It's fine! It was nice!" I said with a blush. She blushed a deep red.

"Ok, campers! The winners who didn't show any sign of gagging and didn't throw up is Percy and Annabeth! Well, on their own dish anyway." Lupa announced. Percy and Annabeth hugged.

"Great job, guys!" Hazel and I congratulated. They said thanks. Then, we went to go to the next challenge.

GJGJGJG

Piper's pov

Now, for the next challenge! The last challenge actually went pretty well! Until Jason had to pick sardines! I just ended up making a sardine pizza! With ketchup as sauce. Yeah. The last challenge didn't go so well.

Now, the third challenge! I guess I was a bit nervous! I was going to be running a obstacle! I didn't even get to see where I was going! I just have to trust Jason! I can trust him, right?

We walked towards the obstacle. Holy crap! It was huge. First, there was a rock climbing wall. Next, a balance beam. And finally, monkey bars over water that was filled with electric eels! What is with this camp and electrocution?

"Please, don't let me down Jason! We can't lose!" I told him.

"We won't! Have a little faith in me!" He said.

"I do. It's just.." I trailed off.

"I get it. I know we are close, but it's ok that you don't trust me on this. Or anything." He mumbled. The smile on his face faded. Now, he had a let down look.

"No, that's not what I meant!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, campers! Now, that you got a good look at the obstacle, put on your blindfolds!" Chiron directed. I tied the blindfold at the back of my head. Jason directed me towards the starting line.

"On your mark, get set...Go!" I raced up to the start of the rock wall.

"Piper! Put your right foot on the hold that is straight up then left of you!" Jason shouted. I did so.

"Now, put you right hand on the hold that is one above you!" He shouted again. He kept shouting out directions like that. In no time, I was already on the balance beam. I finished the balance beam rickety split! Now, on to the monkey bars. Yay! Note the sarcasm.

"Piper! No one is ahead of you! Your in first place! You just need to pass the monkey bars!" Jason assured me. I grabbed the first monkey bars. I let go of the platform and hung there. Waiting for the next direction.

"Ok, Piper! Good job! Now just swing back and forth and jump off! The next one is far away!" Jason directed. I started swinging back and forth.

"Why aren't you jumping yet!" Jason asked. I could sense how annoyed he was. I can picture the way he would roll his eyes and out his hands up in the air.

"Piper! Just jump!" He yelled.

"I can't!" I yelled as I was shaking my head.

"Piper, listen to me! You got to trust! I would never mislead you! Ever! I wouldn't! You just have to trust me on this! I would never betray you because...because..." He seemed to be hesitant.

"Because?!" I asked. _Please say he likes me and it's not just a one sided crush! Please!_ I prayed.

"Because I'm in love with you!" He admit. I felt a surge of confidence. I leaped out and caught the next bar. With Jason's instructions, I finally made it! And we were in first place!

I jumped off the last monkey bar and took off my blind fold. I ran towards Jason at full speed. I jumped into his arms. I pressed my lips against his. As I expected, his lips were soft and smooth. He tasted just like spring and summer and fresh air! And most importantly, he kissed me back! I wrapped my legs around his face and cupped his face. His hands were running up and down my back, leaving hot trails everywhere. I pulled away.

"I love you, too!" I said back. He gave me a quick peck before setting my down. I ran over to Annabeth, who finished second.

"OMG!" Annabeth squealed. We jumped up and down. Percy and Jason shook their heads.

"Girls." Percy said.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them." Jason finished. Annabeth and I stopped fan girling and walked over to them.

"So, Annabeth, wanna do that?" Percy said with a smirk. He walked closer to Annabeth. Annabeth stopped him by putting a hand on his stomach.

"Sorry, it will ruin my lip gloss. Maybe later." Annabeth said sarcastically. She started walking away to the next challenge.

"I'm holding you to that!" Percy yelled after her.

GHGHG

Percy's pov

The final challenge. Where I will be blindfolded. And if there is one thing that scared me is rickety old bridges that can collapse any second.

Everyone was lined up single file. The blindfolded one on the one side, the one that's not on the other.

"Who ever crosses the bridge without falling will win. Don't worry there is water under the bridge! Now go!" Lupa began the challenge.

It was about forty people before I could cross the bridge. It was one of those bridges where it was wood slabs that was connected by nails. Th bridge was held up by two ropes that connected to a platform. This is why I'm not really excited about it. But everyone else has fallen, so we have a good chance of winning!

"Percy, walk three paces!" Annabeth called out. I followed her directions.

"Right in front of you is a big gap! You have to jump!" Annabeth commanded. I was a little hesitant. I don't know if I can trust her! She might still hate me and want to mess with me or something!

"Trust me, Percy! I want to win! Why would I mislead you? And I'm your friend! We are past all the fighting! I don't hate you!" Annabeth encouraged. I finally made the jump.

On and on we went! I was about half way through when I overheard something.

"They are too close to winning the whole challenge! We need to do something, Rachel!" A familiar vice said. To my guess, It was Drew.

"Like what, Drew?" Rachel asked. I knew it! 

"Cut the rope." Drew said.

"But-"

"Cut. The. Fucking. Rope. Now!"

Then, all heard was a snip of scissors.

 **Hey, I hope your not mad at me for the cliffhanger! I'm so excited for the next chapter! It will be posted sooner this time! Again, I'm sorry! See you all later!**


	26. Chapter 23

**I'm a jerk. I understand that. I'm so sorry! You all have permission to hate me. I was so busy! I will try to post whenever I can for now on because I don't think I can post like I regularly do. I'm sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series**

 **NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAAAAPPPTEEEER!**

Percy's pov

 _Then, all I heard was a snip of scissors._

The wood underneath disappeared. The shouts and screams of Annabeth rang in my ear. I still couldn't see anything. My mind raced with fear. I could feel my heartbeat quicken. My body was shutting down. I felt like I was in a coma. The feeling of not being able to do anything burned inside me like hot volcanic rocks. All I could do is fall. Until I heard her.

"Hold on!"

The words snapped me back to reality. Hold on. Gotta hold on. I scrambled, looking for anything to grab on to. My hand slid against the rope. I grabbed on tight. I used all my strength to climb the rope. I climbed until there was nothing left to climb. I grabbed onto to another rope and lifted myself up. I held onto the rope parallel to it.

"Percy! Follow the sound of my voice!" Annabeth shouted.

She kept yelling until I hit ground. Once I did, the blindfold was torn off my face. Annabeth pushed me to the ground and hugged the life out of me. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked once she pulled away. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"I'm fine." I answered. Annabeth grabbed my arm and help me stand up. Chiron and Lupa ran over to me.

"Are you ok, Percy?" They asked me. I nodded. Every one was crowed around. Except two people.

Anger coursed through as I saw a glimpse of red hair walk away. My body felt hot with anger. I could practically see the steams pouring out of ears. I felt the heat radiating off my face and could imagine how red it is.

"Rachel!" I screamed.

* * *

Annabeth's pov

Rachel turned around with a slight smirk on her face. The scissors held tightly in her hands. I glanced back out where the ropes of the bridge snapped. A clean cut. Only made with scissors.

I smiled at Rachel. A confused look spread across her face. I walked over to her, almost skipping. Then, I did what something reasonable, I punched her.

"If you ever try to hurt Percy again, I will personally pluck the hair out of your head, one be one, and make a wig our of it. Then, I will cut off all your limbs and your head. Then, I will put your body back together and finish it off with the wig." I said in a sweet voice. Her face paled more and more as I continued my threat.

I happily skipped away. I grabbed Percy's arm and together we walked back to our house, with our group trailing behind.

"Whoa, Annabeth! Nice job! I couldn't be more proud!" Thalia complimented me. We sat on the couch in the living room. Percy sat there with a horrifying look on his face.

"Are you going to be alright, Perce?" I asked. Percy nodded. He then walked away with no explanation. I followed him into our room.

"Not now." He simply said.

"Yes now." I countered. He glared at me from where he was sitting on the bed. I glared back. He didn't give up. I pressed my glare. He looked away. I sat down.

"Speak." I commanded.

"I have never been so horrified in my life." Percy said with the same expression as before. Made a gesture that told him to explain.

"It was not the part that I was falling, or the fact that I was scared to death. It wasn't any of those things. It was the part when I gave up." He told me. I must have looked confused because he continued to explain.

"There was just a few seconds. A few seconds! Where I lost hope. Where I just let myself go. I had no control over my boyfriend. Until you pulled me out of it." He explained. He inched closer to me.

"Me?" I asked.

"You. You screamed for me to hold on. And I did. I thought of all the times that you have been for me and all those happy moments when we were together. I found the strength to hold on because of you. Hearing your voice made me think of you. Then, I realized I had something to live for. You." Percy never broke eye contact. He didn't falter in his voice or hesitate. He said it loud and clear.

I stared wide eyed at him, with a expression so surprised. I could feel my cheeks flushing and this time it was not with anger.

"And I wanted to do this." With that, Percy grabbed my face and crashed hour lips together.

 **Haha. Another cliffhanger! I'm so excited for the next chapter! Sorry, this one is short.** **I'm way to stressed and busy to write anymore! I just wish I could have a break from school and have a mental health day. That would be perfect!**

 **I've been having a rough two weeks. I went to the hospital because my heart beat was too fast, which is weird and the doctors couldn't figure out what caused it. Also, my cat went missing about three weeks ago and I'm really worried and scared. And the teachers are working my butt off. I've just been blasting MCR to help me get through.**

 **I'll see you guys later! Please review! I love you all!**


	27. AU

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but you will be getting a chapter tonight! I just wanted to tell you what is going to happen to this story! From what I planned out, this story will have 28 chapters in total. We only got four more chapters left guys! After that, I will probably taking a short break. I was thinking 2-3 weeks and then I'll get started with the sequel!**

 **If you guys have any comments, questions, suggestion, or constructive criticism then please dm me!**


	28. Chapter 24

**HAPPY EARLY VALENTINE'S DAY! Raise your hand if you don't have a Valentine? *raises both hands* I feel no shame whatsoever! What are you guys doing for Valentine's day? My friends and I are having a singles girl party! And don't worry if you don't have a Valentine! It'd fun being single! And, people will start asking you out in no time! Besides, I will always love you!**

 **By the way. this is a really long chapter! Strictly Percabeth too! So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: This author hates writing disclaimers because it takes to much time. I'm sure you know that she does not own the series and only does disclaimers because she does not want to get sued. She got no time for that!**

Annabeth's pov

Percy's lips crashed into mine. All I could feel were fireworks. He kissed me slowly, but sweetly. His mouth taste the same as last time-salty, but soft. It was one of this innocent kisses that holds all the love in the universe. Until I fucked it up.

I pulled back sharply. "What are you doing?" I asked. Percy had a confused look on his face.

"I kissed you. You kissed me back." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I know that!" I snapped. A look of hurt spread across his face. I softened my face into a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I get it. Your not ready." Percy said glumly.

"No, it's not that-"

"Annabeth, it's ok. I'll just leave you alone for a while." With that Percy left the room.

We haven't spoken to each other since then.

* * *

Percy's pov

I tried to give her space as much as I could. That night we had a bonfire with the rest of the camp. Of course, there was a lot of booze, music, and grinding on each other. Most of which, I didn't do!

I was hanging out away from the bonfire next to this tree. I watch people dance to the music and gulp there drinks. I saw Annabeth laughing with her friends. For a second, she caught me eye. I looked away. As I was distracted, I couldn't see Rachel walking over to me. Or should I say, stumbling over to me.

"Hey, Puurrcy!" She slurred. The red solo cup was overflowing with alcohol. I took the cup away from her. I sniffed the drink inside. Tequila. Why does is it have to be Tequila?

"How many cups did you have, Rachel?" I asked her.

"Five or siiix." She answered. S\I held her up by her arms to keep her falling down.

"Yeah, ore like seven or eight." Rachel wasn't a lightweight, but she does get drunk after her fifth drink if she has something hard, like Tequila. I lifted her up over my shoulder.

"Where is you cabin?" I asked. She pointed a lazy arm at the Apollo cabin. I carried her to her room.

"Here you go." I said as set her down on the bed. I turned to go away, but she caught my arm.

"Staaay." She commanded.

Ummm...How do you say know to a drunk girl with out wanting to hurt her feelings? I know it's Rachel, but she is drunk and I don't want to anything with her while she is drunk. She might not even know what she is doing!

Before I could answer, Rachel pulled my down towards the bed. She held me down while she climbed into my lap. Rachel took my hands and put them on her waist. She put her hands behind my head.

"Is this oook?" She asked with a bit of a slur. I laughed nervously and took my hands off her waist.

"Look, Rachel, your drunk." I said. She shrugged. She leaned closer to me. Are lips were about to touch, but then someone walked in the room.

"Whoa! What the hell is this?" Annabeth asked. She turned towards Rachel. "You bitch!"

Then, she grabbed Rachel off of me and slapped her.

"Hey! Nothing happened, now get your grubby little hands off of me!" Rachel yelled. She walked away from Annabeth with out stumbling. She had five inch heels on, and I know any drunk girl can't walk like they're perfectly fine without stumbling once in those heels! Unless they're not drunk...

"Wait a minute, your not even drunk!" I yelled.

"Oops!" Rachel cringed. Anger like never before pulsed through me. I can't believe her! This what you get for being nice to someone you hate!

"I carried you here just because I thought you were way to drunk! I didn't push you off because I would never be mean to a drunk girl who probably doesn't know what they're doing! But you did it on purpose! You tricked me!" I shouted. Rachel sat on her bed and started filing her nails.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled. Then, something happened. The water on the desk tipped over. It poured all over Rachel.

"My dress!" Rachel screamed.

I quickly ran out of there. Something is wrong with me. I ran to my room. Rachel did get what she deserved. She tricked me and tried to seduce me. She deserved getting slapped across the face! She deserved getting water all over her dress! There was still one thing that bothered me.

The cap was not off the water bottle. It was tightly on.

* * *

Annabeth's pov

The next time I talked to Percy was late at night. It was about two in the morning and I was up reading a book.

"Annabeth, go to sleep." Percy moaned.

"No. The book is getting good." I responded. I focused on the pages. I didn't notice Percy hovering over to me until I felt the bed sink and a breath on my neck.

"What are you reading?" He asked groggily. His body was so close too mine, but not touching.

"Um, The Blood of Olympus." I answered.

"What's that?" I closed my book.

"Remember when we had are first date and you took me to the librarian and we were reading a book?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, I read the series. The author had another adventure involving Peter Johnson and Annabelle Chane. The series is called Heroes of Olympus. I'm on the last book right now." I told him. His eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh, yeah! I remember how yo looked like Annabelle and I look like Peter!" He said. I frowned.

"Actually, something weird is going on, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Percy, these characters are very similar to us and our friends. They even have the same nicknames as us!" I told him.

"Show me."

And I did. We stayed up all night, pondering what this could mean.

* * *

"Listen up campers!" Chiron called. "This is the final day of camp!" Everyone groaned.

Are camping trip was finally over, and I didn't want to leave! Everyone here became really great friends! The other groups agreed that they would not like to go home, too.

For the past few days, we did four challenges. Including, taking care of a baby, riddles, a lava rock climbing wall-yes, with real lava- and a mini Labyrinth. The good thing is our group won all of them! Today, we would get do our final challenge and then leave.

"Don't worry! You guys can always come back!" Lupa continued. "Today, you guys will be going through a special cave! It is called the Love Cave!"

"A long time ago," Chiron began, " A boy and a girl from two separate worlds loved each other. The parents forbade talking to each other, but the girl and boy have been through so much together. The couple was like two halves to a whole. Then, they built this tunnel so they can see each other. It is said that love must guide you, or you will be lost forever."

Everyone clapped at the sound of the legend. After that, we were set off to with our groups into the cave. Only one group could go in at a time. After an hour they would send the next group. Of course, we were the last group to go in. Majority of the groups already made it out. There was only one group besides us. You guess it! Rachel and Drew. Wow. This is so wonderful. Note the sarcasm.

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Piper cried. Jason and her were doing really well in their relationship! Piper and him were way past the "Honey Moon" phase. Thank goodness for that!

"How about a song?" Thalia asked. We all groaned. Thalia got this new ukulele and she won't stop playing it. "Oh, come on! It will pass the time away!"

"I guess so." Frank agreed.

Thalia started playing a song I immediately recognized. "Really, Thals?" I asked.

"Yes, Annie. This is our song remember?" She asked. Of course, I remember. When I first met Thalia and Pipers, we used to listen to this song on repeat. It was our song. When Percy and I broke up, I listened to this song with all the girls. Then it became the girl's song.

"Sing, Annie! You love this song!" Hazel encouraged. The start of the song was coming up soon, but I shook my head.

"Fine. I will!" Thalia said.

"Yeah, me too!" Piper joined.

* * *

 **This song is called House of Gold by Twenty One Pilots. It's one of my favorite songs and I suggest you should listen to it if you don't know it already.**

Thalia-Underline

Piper- _Italics_

All- _Italics and underline_

(Narration will be normal)

She asked me son, "When I grow old,

will you buy me a house of gold?

And when your father turns to stone

will you take care of me?"

 _She asked me son,"When I grow old_

 _will you buy me a house of gold?_

 _And when your father turns to stone_

 _will you take care of me?"_

Everyone listened to Thalia and Piper sing. We stopped walking and just listened to them. Weird enough, it feels like the cave was playing music, too. It felt like it stopped just to hear them sing.

 _I will make you_

 _queen of everything you see_

 _I'll put you on the map_

 _I'll cure you of disease_

There voices blended as they sung. By now, everyone was swaying along to the music.

"Come one, Annie! Sing!" Thalia said while she beckoned me to come over. I shook my head. The next verse was coming on. Thalia was about to sing, but I decided to butt in.

 **Let's say we up and left this town,**

 **and turn our future upside down.**

 **We'll make pretend that you and me,**

 **lived ever after happily.**

 _She asked me son, "When I grow old_

 _will you buy me a house of gold?_

 _And when your father turns to stone_

 _will you take care of me?"_

Thalia and Piper smiled as I sang. Someone taped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Percy offering his hand. I took it. We danced around. Soon, everyone was dancing together!

 _I will make you_

 _queen of everything you see_

 _I'll put you on the map_

 _I'll cure you of disease_

Percy spun me around while I sang. This was the first contact we had in days!

 **Oh and since we know that dreams are dead,**

 **and life turns plans up on their head.**

 **I will plan to be a bum,**

 **so I just might become someone!**

 _She asked me son,"When I grow old_

 _will you buy me a house of gold?_

 _And when your father turns to stone_

 _will you take care of me?"_

Thalia strummed softly.

 **I will make you**

 **queen of everything you see**

 **I'll put you on the map**

 **I'll cure you of disease**

Percy spun me around one last time. He pulled my close as I sang the last line. He looked deep into my eyes. I found myself wanting to close the space. I would've, but the cave wasn't really on my side.

I guess we were to loud for the cave because little pebbles started falling down. Then, the whole cave shook.

"The cave is collapsing!" Beck yelled. Everyone ran to one side of the cave.

A huge rock was about to fall on me. I was frozen in fear. It was like my body wasn't aware what was happening, while my brain was having a panic attack. I couldn't move. I couldn't jump out of the way. I stood there, helpless.

"ANNABETH! MOVE!" Leo shouted. Then, I was knocked out of the way. When I landed on the ground, I looked up to see Percy on top of me.

"You saved me." I said. He gave a his famous and cute lopsided grin.

"You didn't think I would let you die, did you?" He asked.

There was a loud crashing noise. Percy pushed me against the cave wall as the cave collapsed around us. When it was over, Percy got off of me. I stood up and looked around. Are friends were gone.

I turned towards Percy. A worried expression was on his face. "Percy, we've been caved in."

 **I hope you liked that chapter! Depending on how long I wanna write these chapters, there might be three or four chapters left! I have Monday and Tuesday off from school, so I'll probably be posting around then. I hope you guys have a great Valentine's Day! Please review! I love you all!**


	29. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day! After this chapter, we only have two more chapters! I really love this series and I hope that you do to. I've read some reviews that mention staying up all night to read my fan fiction and that literally blows my mind. Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't have anything funny to say so...Well, you guys know what this disclaimer is for.**

 **NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

Annabeth's pov

Percy started pacing back and forth. He kept running his fingers through his hair so much that I thought his hair was going to fall out.

"What are we going to do? Are the other ok? How are we going to navigate our way through this cave? Oh my gods, we are going to die down here!" Percy asked. I stood in front of him to stop the pacing. I grabbed his shaking hands.

"Hey, we'll be ok. We can do anything! We are Annabeth and Percy! Wise girl and Seaweed brain! We can do this!" I encouraged. He nodded. "Ok, first we need to come up with a plan."

"How about we just go where we want to? Chiron and Lupa did say love will guide us." Percy suggested.

"Ok. It's the best that we can do right now." Then, we set off.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, we finally find something!

"Percy! Look up ahead!" I called out as I took off running. Percy was right behind me. We finally came to a dead end.

"What is this?" Percy asked.

The dead end was a different stone then the cave. It had no jutting edges and was smooth. It was probably man made. In the middle of the wall, there was a circle with the Greek letter Omega in it. For some reason, the letter looked familiar.

A light bulb went off in my head. I took off my back pack and took out The Blood of Olympus. Thank goodness I never leave home without it!

"Oh my gods!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Percy asked as he walked over to me. He peered over my shoulder as I pointed at the letter. I looked back up on the wall just to make sure.

"Whoa! That is really weird!" Percy stated. I nodded.

"There must be something here." I said. I walked over to the wall. Once I placed my hand on the wall, the wall glowed. I quickly snatched my hand back.

"Ok, this is really freaky." I said. Percy walked over. He placed his hand on the wall and snatched it back when the same thing happened.

"Annabeth! What if this is some kind of door? What if we need to place our hands on the wall to open it?" Percy asked.

"You might be right! Let's try it!" We placed our hands on the wall. With more glowing and a flash of light, the door opened.

* * *

Jason's pov

"Annabeth! Percy!" I yelled as I went towards the wall separating us. I started removing stones.

"Jason!" Piper called. I didn't look at her. I needed to find my friends! Then, a bunch of small rocks feel, making me slip.

"Jason!" Piper called out again. She helped me stand up.

"What?" I snapped. Piper took her hands off of my arm. Her face showed hurt. "Sorry, Pipes."

"Guys! We need to get out of here!" Nico said.

"But what about Percy and Annabeth?" Hazel asked.

"They'll be fine. They have each other." Frank reassured her and pretty much everyone else.

"Ok, guys. We need to do something. We have a map. All we need is a plan." Thalia said. No body spoke. "No body?" More silence.

I wish Annabeth was here. She would have a plan. She could lead us out of here. Everybody thinks that the leader would naturally be me or Percy, but that couldn't be more false. If we had a leader, it was Annabeth. I remember the days in the beginning of the school year. Her, Piper, Percy, Thalia, and I used to watch movies together. Sometimes we would go to the park when Percy and Piper had classes. They would mistake us as brother and sister. Annabeth was not just a friend, she became like another sister to me. Piper and Percy could say the same about each other. And Thalia was like our mother. A crazy, whacked up, scary mother, but a mother none the less! Ugh, I just wish I could have Annabeth here to tell us what to do!

"That's it!" I exclaimed breaking the silence.

"What's it?" Nico asked.

"WWAD!" I said.

"What?" Bianca asked.

"What would Annabeth do?" I said.

"Jason, your a genius!" Piper exclaimed as she kissed me on the cheek.

"She would figure out where we are and then draw a trail leading us out!" Silena said.

"Then let's get to work."

"Wait!" Thalia called out.

"What?" Will asked.

"My ukulele broke." Thalia said with a pout. She held up he instrument. There was a huge crack going down the instrument.

"Oh, will by you a new one! We got to go!" Silena said impatiently.

"No, we won't." Beck whispered. Silena shot a glare at him.

"Come one! Let's go!"

* * *

Percy's pov

The door slid open. I looked over at Annabeth, who looked at me. She made a gesture, telling me to go first. I stepped into circular room. Well, it was more like a cavern. The room was made up entirely of smooth stone. The room was huge and went upward for miles. On the walls, there was something that looked like a story, kinda like what the cavemen drew. In the center of the room, there was ten pedestals in a circle. On top of each one contained a book. In the center of the circle was another pedestal with a box on top.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Percy, come look at this!" Annabeth called. I ran over to the wall she was looking at. On it was what looks like a prophecy. It said...

 _You shall go west, and face the god that has turned._

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend._

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

"Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah?"

"I've heard that prophecy before. It was in the first book of Peter Johnson and the Olympians." Annabeth told me. Her face was pale from shock. Annabeth grabbed my hand and took off to the middle of the wall.

The words stopped perfectly on each side, making a straight line. In big letters was what I assumed was three other prophecies.

" _A Half-Blood of the eldest gods, Shall reach sixteen against all odds, And see the world in endless sleep, The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze._ " I recited.

"That's the main prophecy." Annabeth stated.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"I don't know." She answered. "Let's read the second one."

"Ok."

" _Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire, the world must fall, An Oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the doors of death._ " Annabeth recited.

"What's the last one?" Annabeth asked.

" _The seven has another journey to embark, The gods have fallen, the world is dark, With help from a hunter, five demigods, and the once dead, With wisdom and hope,and using your head, All opposites must unite, If you ever want to win this fight._ " I recited. I backed up to see the all the prophecies.

"That wasn't in the books." Annabeth said confused.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you want to see this." Annabeth walked over to me. I pointed to the wall.

"Oh my gods!"

On the wall was a picture of Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Will, Frank, Hazel, Bianca, Travis, Katie, Connor, Silena, Beck, and me. We were all in different fighting stances. We had armor and weapons. There was a fierce look on everyone's faces.

"Annabeth, I think we are in the prophecy."

"Percy, I think we are in the books."

* * *

Piper's pov

We walked forever. Everyone was trying to not collapse on the ground. The cave seemed like it went on for miles. It was agony.

"Guys, look!" Up ahead, the tunnel opened up to a circular room. We all ran to it.

"What is this place?" Connor asked. The room had symbols on the walls. The symbols were lined up in a row.

"The symbols of the Greek Gods." I said.

"Why are they here?" Travis asked. I shrugged.

"Guys, come over here!" Katie called out. We ran towards the middle wall.

" _A memory stolen, a memory return, Solve each riddle and you'll get what you earn._ " Hazel read off the wall.

Right under it was scrolls that each had our name on it. We took the one that belongs to us. I opened mine up. It said...

 _Daughter of a goddess, symbol of a dove, A master when it comes to love._

Wow, I was expecting it to be harder.

"Did everyone figure out theirs?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

* * *

Annabeth's pov

"How did I not see it before? The same nicknames, the same looks, the same habits, the same personalities!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know." Percy shrugged.

"Let's check out the pedestals." I said. We walked to the center of the room. The ten pedestals had the ten books from the two series in order.

"How about the pedestal in the middle?" Percy questioned.

"Let's check it out."

The box was sleek black, but didn't seem to have any locks. I tried opening it up, but it wouldn't budge.

"What is with this box?" I asked frustrated.

"Annabeth, did you even read the writing on top?" Percy asked slyly. I rolled me eyes.

" _Percy Jackson's cursed blade shall reap._ " I read off the top of the box. "Ohhh." I said as I stepped away from the box. Percy opened the box easily.

"Whoop-de-do!" I said. Percy peered into the box. He gave out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He reached in the box and pulled out a ball point pen. He started cracking up.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't read the books. That's a dangerous weapon. Your dangerous weapon." I told him. He laughed even more.

"Just uncap the pen!" I exclaimed. Percy took the cap off. The pen grew into a sword. I guess you could say I was freaking out a bit. Who wouldn't? I read this book series knowing that I'll never be a Demigod. Then finding out that I am, well you can't blame me for fangirling.

"Oh my gods!" I squealed. Percy gave me a odd look, but I shrugged it off.

"Anaklumos. Riptide." Percy read off, and translated, the writing on the sword.

Then, there was more rumbling. The Earth shook. I thought it was from the sword, but a door opened up from the middle wall.

"Annabeth? Percy?" Someone called out. I looked inside the door.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted when I saw my friends. Jason tackled Percy and I with a hug.

"I was worried sick! Don't ever do that to me again!" Jason scolded.

"Jason, you sound like my mom." Percy told him. Everyone laughed. Then, we told them what we found out. We showed them the prophecy. They showed us the scrolls.

"So how do we get our memories back?" Katie asked.

"Annabeth and I found the other room by placing our hands on the door. Maybe we have to put our hands on are parents symbols." Percy suggested.

"Well, it's the best we got. Let's go." I said. We went to the symbols of our godly parents.

"On the count of three," Piper said." One."

"Two." Thalia said.

"Three." I finished.

Then, the world went black. I saw my real life from beginning to end. The time Grover brought us to camp, Thalia sacrificing herself and turning into a tree, the day I met Percy, when he turned into a guinea pig, holding up the sky, running through the Labyrinth, when Percy and I had a underwater kiss. We thought it was over. But then Percy went missing, I met Jason, Leo, and Piper, Seeing him in New Rome, meeting Reyna, following the Mark, falling into Tartarus, finding the House of Hades, Bob, Getting the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood, stopping Gaea, watching Leo die.

I remembered it. All of it. And now, I'm angry.


	30. Chapter 26

Hey **guys! I can't believe this is the second to last chapter! So, this chapter is basically going to explain everything that has happened!**

 **Disclaimer: (Thank you to Geekly Chic Chick for giving me this disclaimer! You are wonderful darling!)**

 **Me: Rick, please give it to me!**

 **Rick: No, it's mine.**

 **Me: I'll give you five goats!**

 **Rick: Tempting offer, but I'm afraid my Hydra would eat them, so no thanks.**

 **Me: GAHHHHHH**

 **NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Percy's pov

I remember everything. All that Annabeth and I had to go through. Now, it's dark. I can't see anything! I must have blacked out. Where are the others? And Annabeth?

"Percy." I heard from a distance.

"Peerrrrcy." I heard again.

"Percy!" With that, I woke up.

I looked around me. I was on a bed in the infirmary. Around me, my friends were waking up, too. In front of me was Annabeth. She must have woken me up. How did I get out of the cave? Who brought us here?

"Hey, Percy. Your awake." A voice said. I looked around and spotted Chiron. He was in a wheelchair at the moment.

"Hey, Chiron. What happened?" I asked.

"You blacked out after you got your memory back. You all did actually!" Chiron said. Then, Lupa entered the infirmary. She was back to her normal, wolf self.

"Chiron, everyone went back home. We have the camp to are selves." She informed.

"How long have we been out?" I asked.

"Only a day. Percy, I think we need to talk. Actually, everyone get dressed and meet me in the big house in thirty!" Chiron said. Lupa and him walked out to let us change.

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth said. I forgot she was their while I was talking to Chiron.

"Hey, Annabeth." I greeted her with a smile. A rush of memories of us went through my head. We weren't fighting before. We were under some sort of spell! We still found each other even though we didn't know who we truly were! Now, I just wanted to be with her.

"Annabeth!" I jumped out of bed and pulled Annabeth close to me. I pulled her in for a kiss. Luckily, she kissed me back. I slid my hands down on her waist, while her's were at the back of my neck. She pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

"Get a room!" Leo yelled. Everyone laughed, but I still had my eyes on Annabeth.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." She said back. I gave her a quick peck and let her go.

"Let's get changed!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, we were sitting in the big house of Camp Half-Blood. It turns out this whole love camp thing was actually camp Half-Blood all along! The challenges were to test our abilities and to help us stay in shape.

"We owe you guys a explanation." Lupa stated.

"Yes, you do." Jason said.

"After the last war with Gaea, you guys lived in peace. You guys finished high school in New York and eventually went to college in New Rome. You visited Camp Half-Blood regularly." Chiron explained.

"Then, at the end of summer, Gaea, the Giants, and the Titans had teamed up and attacked. Olympus was on lock down. Chaos reigned all over. They captured Grover to lure you in a trap. You fought them, but together they were too strong. Then, Gaea put a curse on you. Annabeth must win Homecoming Queen or you guys will lose your powers forever." Lupa finished.

"You say that as if we don't have our powers!" Hazel pointed out. Chiron nodded.

"That was the curse. Annabeth, you have to win or you will stuck being human forever!" Lupa said.

"But I don't know how. Drew is the most popular girl in school. She is going to win!" Annabeth told them.

"We'll think of something!" Chiron assured her.

"Wait, I have a question." Beck stated.

"Yes?"

"How are we alive?" He asked gesturing to Bianca, Selina, and himself.

"That's right. You guys died." Will said. With that, Nico gave Bianca a big hug. We greeted Selina, Beck and Bianca and introduced them to Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Jason.

"That reminds me." Piper said. She tackled Leo to the ground. "How could you fake your death!" She screamed.

"Piper! We already had this conversation! I did it to save the world!" Leo screamed back at her.

"Never do it again!" Piper screamed. She finally got off of him.

"Back to the question," Chiron began. "Nico, you brought them back."

"How?" He asked.

"The Doors of Death we're open so you took Bianca, Selina, Beck, Luke, Zoë Nightshade and others to help you out." Lupa awnsered.

"Is that all?" Travis and Connor chorused.

"No. The Gods have also been turned mortal and don't know who they really are. The only way you can save anyway is to defeat Gaea. That also explains why you are not a Huntress anymore, Thalia." Chiron informed us.

"We got to save them!" Thalia said.

"You will, but for now, go back to your dorms. Homecoming is today!"

"I still don't know how I can win!" Annabeth said.

"You figure something out. You always do." Chiron said. Then, we went back to our dorms to get ready for Homecoming.

Annabeth's pov

* * *

I got dressed in Piper and Thalia's dorm room. The Homecoming theme was Belle of the Ball, which gave my a great idea. I got a dress that my stepmother made me wear for my sixteenth Birthday party. It was a big pink ball gown. It was absolutely hideous! There was bows all on the torso that covered the top half and it had off the shoulder straps that was also covered in flowers. The bottom half had flowers scattered here and there, but it wasn't as bad as the top half.

I got some scissors and cut the bottom half up to right above my knees. Then, I cut out all the flowers and the straps. Then, I dyed the dress a midnight blue. For a final touch, Selina helped my sow on gems onto the torso of the dress. She took the remaining fabric and made her dress out of it. It was pretty gorgeous! I put my dress away to wear later.

After that, I let her do my makeup. I already had foundation on, so I let her do the rest. She did a brown smokey eye with eyeliner and mascara. She paired it with a nude lipstick. She insisted on curling my already curly hair. I tried to convinced her to let me keep my hair down, but she wouldn't let me. We finally agreed on a half up half down look.

"I'll be right back, Selina! I have a clip in my dorm that would look perfect with the dress!" I told her. I ran back to my dorm.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy said. I turned around, startled.

"You scared me."

"Sorry. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting a clip." I told him while holding it up.

"I need to talk to you." We said at the same time. We both laughed.

"You first." He said.

"I don't know if I can win tonight. I probably won't. And you know how I made that bet! Drew will go on a date with you and you'll probably fall in love with her! And I'll be single." I said truthfully. I was thinking about this while I was getting ready.

"Annabeth, I won't fall in love with her. I love you." He said while taking my hands.

"I love you, too. But Percy, it's better if we break up with each other now. It'll hurt me less." I said holding a sob back in my throat. Tears were already pouring down my face, and his, too.

"Annabeth, please don't." Percy begged.

"I'm sorry. I will always love you." I gave him one last kiss. I walked out of the dorm and back to Piper and Thalia's room.

"What happened?" Hazel asked. I did nothing, but sobbed.

* * *

Finally, we were at Homecoming. The cafeteria was decorated like an actual ball hold by royalty! Their was flowers at every table and their was even a band playing classically music. I guess the school takes the theme seriously!

"Hello, Annabeth." I turned around to find Drew and her gang. Drew wore this big, green, hideous ball gown. It was even more hideous then my once pink ball gown.

"Hey, Drew." I said miserably.

"Ready to lose?" She asked with a smirk.

"At this point, I don't care if I lose. I've already won. I had this amazing boyfriend and equally amazing friends that stick up for me and are their for me whenever I need them. I didn't have to bribe them to be my friends." I said.

"That's not true! Your lying!" Drew said nervously. Even though she was accusing me, she had a shaky tone in her voice and a nervous look in her eyes that told me I was right. "I'll get Percy, anyways."

"No, you won't. He is too loyal. He will always love me. Even though, you will win Homecoming Queen, you will not win him." I told her. She stomped off, her "friends" following her. Except one person.

"Hey, Annabeth." Rachel said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize." She said.

"For trying to have sex with my boyfriend? Or making my school life a living hell?"

"All of it. I was a horrible person back in high school and I was only mean to you because Percy hated you. Drew paid me to sabotage you."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad's company was losing money. Soon, we couldn't even pay the bills. Then, Drew called me up and promised me how much money I wanted if I sabotaged you. Then, I found out it was her who made my dad's company to lose money! I don't know how, but she is one powerful person!" Rachel admitted.

"Thanks for telling me." I said. I gave her a smile and walked away.

The rest of the night, I danced around and had a good time. Now, it was time to announce Homecoming Queen and King.

"Hello, everyone! I hope you are having a great time this evening! Now, to announce the King and Queen!" The head of student council said. I believe her name is Mary.

"Are Homecoming King is...PERCY JACKSON!" My jaw dropped open. Percy walked up to the stage. Mary placed a crown on his head and gave him the microphone.

"I had no idea that I would be considered for this! Thank you everyone who voted for me!" He said.

"And now to announce our Homecoming Queen!" Mary said. "Are Homecoming Queen is-"

"Wait!" Percy shouted, "As Homecoming King, I want to show you all a video!" He said.

Then, Jason and Piper rolled out a projector. I knew they were behind this! Percy took a remote out of his pocket. A video started playing.

" _Servant girl!" Drew called._

Oh my gods! They took the footage from when Hazel recorded all the bad stuff about Drew and played it here! They did are first plan!

 _Hazel came running in._

" _I want you to steal pictures of Rachel's dads new invention and sell them for less money."_

" _Right away, Miss." Hazel scurried off._

The crowd was shock. There was gasped and murmurs. When, the video was almost over, the crowd was already booing Drew.

The last scene was today. Drew was dressed in her ball gown and was by the voting booths.

" _Stephanie! Macy! Hazel! Stuff the boxes with my name! I can't allowed that Annie girl win!" She said. The girls did as they were told._

" _Isn't this cheating? Don't you want to win for real?" Macy asked. Drew pulled back her hand and slapped her._

The crowd gasped and all heads burned to Macy. Her cheek was red, but I thought that was just blush. I guess she covered it up well.

" _Don't you ever question me again you worthless, piece of shit!" Drew yelled. Macy was on the brink of tears. "Now, keep stuffing!"_

The screen went black. The crowd booed at Drew.

"That wasn't me! That wasn't me!" She kept saying over and over again.

"HEEYYYY!" Mary yelled. Everyone was silent. "Now, that we know that Drew cheated, she is not qualified for being Queen."

Everyone cheered. Drew stomped and kicked and screamed.

"Are Homecoming Queen is...ANNABETH CHASE!" Mary said.

The crowd cheered at the sound of my name. I hesitantly walked up to the stage. Mary passed me the microphone.

"I was hoping you would win!" She said. I gave her a smile.

"I honestly don't deserve this." I began. "I never thought I would win. I don't know why I deserve to win." I guess everyone disagreed because they kept shouting how untrue that is. Percy took the microphone out of my hand.

"You don't know why you deserve to win? I'll tell you," He began. The crowd went silent. "You deserve to win because you are truly beautiful. Inside and out. You are kind and sweet to every human that deserves it. You were only mean to Drew, which really doesn't count sense she's not human." The crowd laughed.

"Anyway, you worked hard even though you had a horrible childhood and you didn't let that change you. You remained truthful and strong. You were brave even in the hardest moments. You never gave up hope." I knew he was talking about Tartarus. "We have even been together when we had disapproval from the most powerful people. A, You deserve this because every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again. You deserve this because you are a true hero."

The crowd cheered. I even saw Selina wipe a tear!

"Now, for the Queen and King dance!" Mary said. The music started up again. I didn't realize how close we were until I realized my hands were already around his neck.

"Did you really mean all that stuff?" I asked shyly. I was really used to being flattered often.

"Of course, you amazing!" Percy said. I looked down trying to hide my blush.

"Hey, Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"I fall in love with every time I see you, too." I lifted my head up. "I love you."

"I love you, more!" He said.

"I love you, most!"

"You did not just quote Tangled!" Jason called out. We laughed.

"Stop laughing and kiss already!" Selina yelled.

"I will happily do so!" I said. I closed the space between. The crowd cheered. And all was right in the world.

 **AGDKLFFLKNLKFH! I'm squealing uncontrollably! I loved writing this chapter! Next chapter you will find out more about what happened to the gods! Tell me how excited you are for the sequel and tell me if your fangirling like I am right now in your review! I love you all! Bye!**


	31. Chapter 27

**WHO'S READY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER OF "IS IT LOVE OR WAR?"? I KNOW I AM! As you can tell, I'm super excited for you guys to read this chapter! I want to thank all of you for reading my story. You guys are amazing and I love you guys so much! I do want to thank some specific people...**

 **Geekly Chic Chick: You have been here from my very first chapter and I'm glad you stayed with me. You always review and even though once you didn't, you apologized for not doing so. You didn't even need to, but you did. You watched me grow into a better author and supported me! I have gotten to know you a bit, and I think you are very sweet! I would argue that you are one of my biggest fans! Thank you.**

 **Iamdonewithfanfiction: I'm aware that you are done with fan fiction, and probably won't see this, but I still need to thank you. I've got to know you and I think you are a great person! I don't know why you are done with fan fiction, but I would just like to talk to you one last time. When I saw you were done with fan fiction, I felt like crying because I couldn't contact you. You supported my series, and got to know me, and even became my first internet friend! I think you are wonderful, and smart, and a ray of sunshine! I just wish I got to meet you in real person.**

 **I hope all is well and you are living the life that you want.**

 **Thank you, for everything.**

 **That Percy Jackson Guy: You always make me laugh with your reviews! I really like talking with you because you are super cool and I can literally talk about PJO for hours, and you would not get tired of the subject! Those are probably my favorite types of people, the ones that can put up with all my fangirlyness! You are amazing and I would love to get to know you better!**

 **Thank you for making me laugh when I'm having a bad day. You don't know how much I needed your humor at times.**

 **Ok, well that's done for now. At the end of the chapter, I probably will have more thank yous and whatnot!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Look, Rick, I have captured the star of your series, Percy Jackson.**

 **Rick: I don't believe you. Show me him!**

 **Me: Ok. *goes to closet and opens door.***

 **Percy: *tied up to a chair* Hey, Rick.**

 **Rick: Oh, ok.**

 **Me: So, are you going to give me the series?**

 **Rick: No. You should have took Annabeth. She's more valuable!**

 **Me and Percy: What do you mean she's more valuable?**

 **Me: Fine, you can go Percy.**

 **Percy: YES!**

 **Rick: HAHA! I tricked you! I wouldn't have given the series to you either way!**

 **Me: GAHHHHHHH**

 **NOW LETS GET TO THE CHAPTER!**

Percy's pov

 _I see myself. I'm in some kind of underground cave. It's like I'm watching myself from another view. I'm charging at the Titans and Giants._

 _It's like an out of body experience. I count my fingers. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. For all of you Teen Wolf fans out there know what I'm doing. Extra fingers mean your in a dream. I guess I am dreaming._

 _My other self is beating up the Giants, and doing a good job doing it. I never knew I was this powerful! I guess I've never really thought about power. I summoned a wave to wash out the Giants and Titans. The other seven are here, too. Reyna is also here with us, but I can't find Nico which is weird._

" _Oh, I see you have started the fight with out me?" some one said. I turned around to look who said that. My dream self turned around, too._

 _Standing there was Gaea and Kronos. They are smirking at my dream self._

" _Gaea and Kronos." my dream self snarled._

" _Hello, Perseus! How are you doing on this fine evening? Especially since your best friend is locked." Kronos asked. He gestured to Grover's cage._ Actually, I'm feeling great. I love being bothered by my favorite evil immortals!, _I thought to myself._

" _Oh, you know I love being bothered by my favorite enemies." my dream self said sarcastically. Wow, I am really sassy._

" _Great! Now to the killing!" Gaea said. Like that she charged at me. Well, dream self-_

" _AHHHHHH!" I heard someone scream. I turned towards the sound. Hazel was struggling to fight a Giant and Titan. The Giant grabbed her arms and pinned her down. The Titan grabbed the hilt of his sword and hit Hazel on the head, knocking her out._

" _NOOOOO!" I screamed. I looked around to see my friends crumbling to the ground. Annabeth and I were the only ones standing. We were facing of Gaea and Kronos._

" _Look around, Demigods. You have no one left standing. Give up." Gaea offered._

" _Never." Annabeth said. Then, we both charged. Her up against Kronos and me Gaea._

 _My dream self slammed my sword against hers. She parried my attack and tried to swipe my legs. I jumped up, but something pulled me down. I looked down, and saw vines wrapped around my legs. They pulled me down hard into the ground. I covered right up to my thighs. I tried to push myself out, but vines wrapped around my arms._

" _NOOOOOOO!" dream Annabeth screamed. In that moment of distraction, Kronos puled her arms back. Gaea made other vines crawl up her body and trapped her in the ground, too._

" _Give up!" Gaea yelled. My dream self looked up at her with complete hatred._

" _Never." He growled. Go dream self!_

" _Fine, suffer the consequences!" Kronos brought scythe out. He drew his hand back._

" _NOOOO!" I screamed. I jumped in front of Kronos and held my arms up. He brought down his hand._

 _My dream self turned to Annabeth. "I love you." Kronos swung, but I was in the way! He got to where my arms were and passed right through me. He hit my dream self on the head._

" _PERRRRCY!" Annabeth cried._

" _Now, you!" Kronos striked her head. Annabeth dropped her head down on the ground. I felt tears stream down my face. Then, I woke up._

I sat up in my bed, panting hard. I looked towards the side to see Annabeth shaking and sweating beside me.

"No, please don't hurt him!" She cried.

"Annabeth!" I yelled while shaking her. She sat up faster than a cheetah. She looked over to me. Tears were streaming down her face. She was shaking real bad and panting like me. It reminded me of how she looked when she got nightmares after Tartarus.

"Percy, why are you crying?" She asked me. I felt my cheeks and realized I was crying, too.

"You are, also. Bad dream?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"We were in a cave. Gaea, and Kronos, and the Titans, and the Giants were there and they were attacking us and Grover was in a cage." She told me with absolute fear in her eyes.

"Were you watching yourself? Did everyone else get knocked out, except you and me? Then did we get tied up by vines and knocked out, too?" I asked. Annabeth's eyes got wide as she nodded.

"Annabeth, I think we had the same dream!" I realized.

"Percy, was it a dream? Or was it a memory?"

HGHGHG

A few hours later, we arrived at Camp Half-Blood to discuss what we should do. We all sat in the Big House, the same place as yesterday.

"Ok, let's get to work! First you guys did get your powers back, right?" Chiron asked.

"We didn't get the chance to try." Piper answered.

"Well, let's try it then!" Chiron got a cup of water and pushed it toward me.

"What now?" I asked.

"Do you water voodoo!" Leo said.

"It's not water voodoo!" I argued.

"Just do your thing, bro!" Jason said.

I put my hand over the cup and concentrated. I willed the water to go up and out of the cup.

"Yep, we're good." Annabeth stated.

"Ok, second order of business, we need to defeat Gaea!" Lupa said.

"Before we get to that, where is Reyna?" Jason asked.

"Right here!" Suddenly, Reyna came walking in the room.

"Reyna!" Nico got up and hugged her. We all got up after him and joined in a group hug.

"No, physical contact!" Nico got out of the hug.

"Bianca, right?" Reyna said to Bianca after are group hug.

"That's me! It's good to meet you! Nico told me about you!" Bianca said.

"Can I just interrupt for a moment because you know WE ARE HERE TO DISCUSS SAVING THE WORLD!" Lupa screamed. We all sat down.

"Ok, now let's get back on topic. We need to figure out a plan! Percy and Annabeth, did you say anything in that huge chasm?" Lupa said.

"Yes! A prophecy!" Annabeth said.

"Do you remember it?" Lupa asked.

"Yes! _The seven has another journey to embark, The gods have fallen the world is dark, With help from a hunter, five demigods, and the once dead, With wisdom and hope, and using your head, All opposites must unite, If you ever want to win this fight._ " _She finished._

 _"Well, it's kinda obvious. You guys are obviously supposed to help." Frank said while gesturing to Nico, Katie, Bianca, Thalia, Selina, Beck, Travis, Reyna, and Connor._

 _"How about the rest?" I asked._

 _"That I don't know." He said with a shrug._

 _"Well, at least we know where their hide out is!" I exclaimed._

 _"Percy!" Annabeth scolded._

 _"Wait, how do you know?" Connor asked._

 _"I had a dream." I said._

 _"No, you all had a memory." Chiron said. The look in his eyes was similar to when Annabeth gets an idea._

 _"Wait, are you saying that we all had the same dream last night that was a memory?" Katie asked._

 _"That's exactly what I'm saying." Chiron said._

 _"Then, we know where they are. What now?" Hazel asked._

 _"Glad you asked that! I have a great idea!" Lupa said. She looked at Chiron with a smirk. Chiron smirked back. They both looked at us._

 _"Oh, gods! This is not going to be good." I said._

* * *

 _Annabeth's pov_

 _"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy said as he plopped on the sand next to me. I was at the shore of the ocean, over looking the sunset. It was absolutely beautiful._

 _"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I said back. I put my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a while in a comfortable silence. It was a peaceful night._

 _"Hey, Percy? I've been thinking." I said._

 _"That's never good." He said jokingly. I gave him a look. "Your being serious, aren't you?"_

 _"Yes, I am. Percy, I want to go back."_

 _"Back where?"_

 _"Back to college!" I exclaimed._

 _"We can't go now! We have to save the world!" He said._

 _"I know, it's just I don't want this life us!" I exclaimed._

 _"I know." He said._

 _"No, you don't know! I don't to be saving the world every five seconds! Only seven years ago was I worried about not winning Capture the Flag and now! Now I have to save the world for the third time, Percy! I thought it was over, but they can't leave us alone!"_

 _"Believe me, I know! I thought it was over, too! I was hoping we could go to college in New Rome! And you can become an Architect and me a Marine Biologist! I wanted to travel the world with you! One day, I want to Marry you! So badly! Then, we can have kids and embarrass them!" He ranted. I laughed._

 _"I want all of those things. Percy, sometimes I think that it's either love or war."_

 _"What do you mean?" He asked._

 _"I mean that it's either we are safe from everything and the world is at peace. But then we get thrown into war. Why does it have to be this way? I don't want all this fighting. I just want to choose one! I just want to be happy!" I cried. Percy engulfed me in a hug._

 _"I want that, too."_

* * *

 _3_ _rd_ _person_

 _Kronos paced around the room in his cave. Gaea sat on a chair next to Grover's cage. Kronos was thinking hard about the little Demigods. He wondered why Gaea wasn't worried._

 _"Stop pacing." She commanded._

 _"Yes, Mother." He said._

 _" Now, my son, what are we going to do with him?" Gaea gestured to where Grover was in his cage. Kronos smirked._

 _"We should keep him. Let his friends have a chance. They'll die anyway!"_

 _"Then, we will rule the world!" Gaea exclaimed._

 _"My friends will defeat you." Grover mumbled. He was exhausted and could barely speak. His strength was diminishing with every second. Gaea and Kronos gave a laugh._

 _"That's what you think." Gaea said. With that, she walked away to the center of the cave. She directed her hand towards the ground. She thrusted it up, bringing a huge piece of the Earth with her._

 _"The gods are gone. They are all locked away." She formed the piece of earth into a well. She brought up water from the hole. She looked at the water and made an image appear._

 _The water showed the gods walking about in New York City. They were walking in human form. They had jobs, and homes, and money. They were themselves, but not._

 _"They are trapped. Inside themselves."_

 _ **YAYYYYY! That was the ending for now at least! I know it's short, but I just needed to wrap things up!**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading my story. I am going to take a two week break, but I'll post to tell you when I'll be uploading the second book!**_

 _**If you have any questions, comments, and concerns, please pm me! Also, I really want to get to know my readers, so if you tell me one thing about yourself, I'll tell you something about myself! Please review! I love you guys and I can't wait for the next story!**_


	32. Announcement of the Sequel!

**Hello readers! How have you been in the last two weeks? Well since it's been two weeks, that means the sequel to** ** _Is It Love Or War?_** **is coming out! Ok so I will be posting it tomorrow between 6:00 to 7:00! This is on my time, so I don't know when that's going to be posted for you guys!**

 **This is going to be the blurb.**

 _ **The seven are back to saving the world. Gaea is back again, and teaming up with the Titans. This time the seven have some help from their demigod friends! Along the journey, they discover new powers, meet some amazing people, and travel across the world once again. Will they stand against Gaea and Kronos's forces? Sequel to Is It Love Or War?.**_

 _ **How do you guys like it? Well I'll post tomorrow! Goodbye my amazing readers!**_


	33. AU-A New Leaf

Hey everyone, long time no see. I know I owe you guys an explanation for stopping _Is it Love or War?_ Series, so here it is now. I just didn't have any ideas left to continue on. But now, I think I'm ready to. Except, on a different website. From now on, I'll be using this website called Archive of Our Own to post the upcoming chapters. But, i'm not gonna start from where I left off, rather then recreate the whole series a year later. It's gonna have the original plot line of the story- meaning that the whole them breaking the curse thing won't have existed. Thanks for supporting me, I love you all.

Check out the new version at /works/11494566

Thank you


End file.
